


Dream Hunter 猎梦人

by Hattie_Sunny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bundesliga, Football, German Football, German National Team, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: 马里奥·格策有个秘密，他每天都会做噩梦，这些梦境无比真实，甚至开始影响他的正常生活。多方咨询无果之后，他却在梦中遇到了一个名叫马尔科·罗伊斯的人。罗伊斯告诉他，这些梦境都是人为创造的，格策就是他们寻找已久的能够帮助他们拯救世界的人。他们，被叫做猎梦人……





	1. 金发的邀约

**Author's Note:**

> * 不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> * 架空背景，都市奇幻，人物超能力设定，故事发展过程中可能会有部分人物黑化，没有黑任何人的意思，纯属剧情需要，请勿对照现实
> 
> * 主CP罗伊策，其余CP详见TAG

还没到夏天，气温已经开始转暖，梅明根镇上的喷泉仍然关着，和它身后矗立着的钟楼一个样。这个钟楼已经好几年没工作过了，自从镇上的老钟表匠去世以后，它就一直停着，没人能修好它。人们对此早就习以为常了，只是在路过这里时，会抬头看看停住的大钟，怀念一下老钟表匠。

这是一个属于梅明根小镇的星期五早晨，普通得就像其他任何一天一样。晨露附在中心公园的草尖上，被全镇人喂养的流浪猫翘着尾巴在自己的领地巡逻，卖鱼的约翰大叔和往常一样挑出几条小鱼扔给它。猫镇长用爪子扒拉着那些小鱼，不满地朝约翰大叔叫了两声，被逗笑的约翰大叔只好又换给它一条大的，这才让那只猫咪满意而归。

路刚走到一半，嘴里的鱼扑通落地，猫咪弓着身子盯着远处发出威胁的低吼——视线尽头突然出现了两个身影。

梅明根镇上从来没见过这两个人。他们身材瘦高，其中一个更高一些。他们都把自己罩在一身黑衣服里，用帽子遮住脸，稍矮些的那个朝四周看了一圈，一绺金发从兜帽下边露了出来。

他们显然没有意识到自己在这里不受欢迎。

“哇哦——嘿，轻松点儿，小家伙！”金发蹲下身，向猫咪做出安抚的手势。可是没用，猫镇长仍然警惕地看着他们。“别这么看着我，搞得像我是个坏人似的。”金发注意到了地上的鱼，蹭蹭几步上前捡了起来，“喏——毛球，看这是什么？看看，是你掉的鱼吗？”

“你再这么逗猫，我们就会被人发现的。”另一个说，虽然脸藏在兜帽里，可他的语气听上去像是已经皱起了眉毛，因为金发很快笑了出来。“得啦，安德烈。菲利普说话的语气不适合你——守则第几条来着？第五条？还是二十五条？”他直起身子理了理衣服，“‘不能在工作状态被普通人看见’——管他呢！要是有人来，我一早就发现了！别告诉我你在怀疑我的眼睛！”

“我没怀疑。”另一个说，加重了些语气，“不过我们的时间可不多。”

“好吧，好吧。”金发叹了口气说，“说真的，我有点儿想念马茨了，要是他在这，一准儿知道怎么说服这只猫。”

高个子的那个没答话，从衣兜里掏出一个球朝猫咪扔了过去。猫镇长很快被那个小球吸引，一路追着往下坡跑去。

“我收回刚才的话，我不想念马茨了。”金发看着自己的同伴说，语气中半是佩服半是震惊，“别告诉我你在那个球里装了炸药。”

“只是一个小型的隐藏式摄像机，智能变换形态的那种。”高个说，丢过来一个黑色面具，金发眼疾手快接住了。“好了，抓紧时间戴上。”

“就不能给我个款式好看点的。”金发咂咂嘴，利落地把面具戴上系好，还顺手把那一绺金发藏进了兜帽里。

“别说话。”高个提醒，也戴好了自己的面具。一旦确认金发已经准备完毕，他迅速按下了一下自己腕上的手表。

两个人突然凭空消失了，只有声音从空气中传出来。

“你说咱们真的找对地方了吗？”

“都说了别说话！”

 

格策度过了一个十分糟糕的晚上，就和之前的任何一天一样。不过还不算太糟，他瞪着天花板安慰自己。不就是洪水吗？不就是洪水冲了他所在的这个小镇，所有人都被淹死，就剩他一人活着吗？不就是设法往镇子外逃生的时候，发现全镇的人都变成了被泡得变形的阴尸，在他身后穷追不舍吗？这有什么！更恐怖的他都梦到过！

有一次他梦见自己被困在一个密闭水箱里，水一点一点地从腰漫到胸口，然后是脖子和嘴，直到鼻子也完全没在水里，而他甚至没法让僵硬的身体动上一动。还有一次，他梦见自己被绑在一个架子上，身下是烧的正旺的柴火，周围站了一圈说话叽哩哇啦，根本听不懂的人，但他能看懂那个正往他身上比划的刀，更别提那刀还滴着血了。最吓人的一次，他发现自己正在从高处往下坠落，下面是一片血池，里面浮着根根白骨，每次当他以为自己会掉进去时，又会重新开始下落，坠落的过程循环往复，似乎没有尽头……

格策揉揉眼睛。那些梦境太真实了，每次回想起来，他都能身临其境地感受到被水淹没的窒息感，被刀割肉的剧痛，还有不停下落过程中的恐惧。

这不太好，不，这很不好。

岂止是不好？

简直是糟透了！

格策一翻身从床上坐起来，没由来地生自己的气。

老实说，他根本不记得是从什么时候开始的了。自从这些噩梦开始缠上他，他就没睡过一天安稳觉，眼看着自己的黑眼圈和眼袋越来越重，他却对那些夜晚毫无办法。他咨询过很多医生，甚至做过催眠，可没有一个医生能帮他摆脱这些——他们都坚称他无比正常，深度睡眠的比例甚至比普通人还要高一些，换言之，他的睡眠质量再好不过了！

但他知道自己一点都不好。

这些噩梦似乎正在竭尽全力地困住他。就拿他不停下落的那个梦来说，如果不是猫镇长突然打碎了他家的玻璃，让那些摆在一楼的展示钟表全都开始叮当作响的话，他敢打赌自己一定醒不过来了。

为什么是我？格策把牙刷塞进嘴里，有些愤愤不平地想，片刻之后他又皱着眉把牙刷拿了出来——如果还有什么能证明他真的很倒霉的话，这就是了！刷牙的时候连牙膏都忘了挤！

糊弄完一顿早餐之后，他总算背上书包出了门，嘴里还叼着最后一口吐司面包。总的来说，他还挺擅长照顾自己的，自从父亲去世之后，他就一个人住在这间老房子里，和那些父亲留下的钟表作伴。几年独自生活之后，他磨练出许多技能，其中最引以为傲的一项就是不让自己饿肚子。要不是被那些噩梦折磨得睡不好，他本可以有时间做一个巧克力蛋糕带去学校的，朱利安想吃这个，已经说过好几回了。

好吧，噩梦。

他甩甩头，努力把难熬的夜晚丢在身后，咽下最后一口面包，往车站走去。猫镇长匆匆忙忙从他身边跑过，看上去在追着一个不停往前滚动的小圆球。格策站在那歪头看了一会儿，突然意识到自己快迟到了的事实，连忙拔腿飞奔。跑的过程中他还在思考一个问题：正常的球会从下坡往上坡滚吗？

然而等他上了车，顺利在巴士上找到一个空座位之后，很快就把这个想法抛到了脑后。他太困了，急需在上课之前补个眠。这次睡梦之神没有拒绝他，在他沉沉睡去之前，只来得及想到还好自己是坐到终点站，不然可能要错过下车了。

 

“马里奥，马里奥？”有人在耳边喊。

谁在喊我？

“马里奥，马里奥！”有人在拍他的脸。

别吵，我在睡觉！

“马里奥，快醒醒！”

有人在他胳膊上使劲掐了一下，格策大喊一声醒了过来。他揉揉眼睛，使劲眨了几下，总算看清眼前的人了——是德拉克斯勒。“朱利安，你怎么在这儿？”格策眯着眼睛问，车里的阳光让刚睁眼的他觉得不舒服。

“我和你一辆车啊！”德拉克斯勒不满地看着他说，“哪知道你一上来就睡死过去，我连个找你说话的机会都没有。”

“抱歉，我实在是太困了。”格策大大地打了个哈欠，抹掉眼角出现的眼泪，“昨天晚上没睡好，感觉像没睡似的。”

德拉克斯勒一把将格策从座位上拽了起来。“虽然我很同情你，但是我必须得说，我们快迟到了！”他不由分说地把格策的书包塞进主人怀里，“跑起来跑起来，早上是J教授的课。抓紧时间！”

话音刚落，格策赶忙一步抢在德拉克斯勒跟前冲了出去。该死的，他怎么忘了今天是星期五！J教授是最看不得人迟到的了！虽然整个班都认为J教授对待课程太过完美主义，以至于不能忍受有人迟到哪怕一秒钟，不过大家同样也承认，这位教授的课是他们上过的最充实有趣的课程，迟到的每一秒都是浪费。

德拉克斯勒暗骂了一声，赶紧跟在格策身后往学校里冲。还好他们所在的这所大学是开放式的，教学楼散布在整个小城之中，而他们要去上课的新闻学院就离车站不远。

格策一马当先地冲进院子，德拉克斯勒紧随其后，然而他们只跑了几步就双双停住了脚步，愣在原地。格策惊讶地张大嘴巴，德拉克斯勒倒抽了一口冷气：这……还是他们的学校吗？

引入眼帘的是爬满枯藤的二层教学楼，这座19世纪的建筑没了精心维护的红砖外墙，取而代之的是斑斑驳驳、时刻就要脱落的灰黑色墙面，只有爬藤根部深深扎入的地方才看得出一点原本的红色。那些爬藤覆盖了大部分的墙面，就连窗户也不放过——窗户上的玻璃已经不翼而飞，爬藤趁势蔓延进了屋内。从一楼的窗户看进去，昔日的教室早已没了模样，屋子里翻倒的桌椅全部变成了这种植物的温床。更令人感到恐惧的是，这些看似枯萎许久的爬藤上开着许多血红色的小花，那些花朵正散发着一种甜腻腻的香气。

“怎……怎么回事？”德拉克斯勒问。

格策摇摇头。这太诡异了，昨天学校还好好的，没道理一夜之间就变成这个样子！而且，刚才他们一路过来也没有任何异常啊！

怎么回事？这也是他想问的问题，可现在谁能给他解答呢？

“马里奥，快看！”德拉克斯勒突然大叫一声，指向右手边。格策顺势往那边一看，发现二楼盖住窗口的藤蔓突然向外鼓了出来，似乎有什么东西想从那扇窗户里挤出来。

“还有人活着？”他们面面相觑，不约而同地往前挪了一小步，想要看清那个试图破窗而出的物体。几秒之后他们就后悔了，那不是一个人，甚至不能算一个物体——那是一个怪物！

一个有着人的身体，头部却是一个挥舞着藤蔓的花朵的，怪物！

格策和德拉克斯勒连忙往后退去。那怪物从爬藤间挤了出来，身体一歪径直掉在地上，砸出重重的一声巨响。之后它没有片刻的耽搁，直接怒吼着朝他们扑了过来。两人立即夺路飞奔。格策边跑边注意到，他们来时的路也不同了，看上去像是已经衰败了很久，周围的店铺都覆盖着一层厚厚的尘土，橱窗蒙尘，墙壁斑驳，就连马路也变得崎岖不平，丝毫都没有来时的样子。

“朱利安，我有种不好的预感……”格策喘着气说，然而德拉克斯勒却没有回答。格策回头一看，德拉克斯勒已经落在他身后一百米远，正在拼命挣扎着，试图摆脱那个藤蔓怪物的禁锢。

“马里奥！”德拉克斯勒拼命拽开堵住他嘴的藤蔓，朝格策大声呼救。

“朱利安！”格策赶紧往回跑，然而怪物放出的藤条却阻挡了他的去路。那些藤条不停地抽打着地面，把他前进的方向完全封死了。“朱利安，坚持住！”格策一边大声安慰德拉克斯勒，一边试图找到躲开藤条的办法。但是那些枝条太密集了，一旦被缠上，就会被拉到怪物身边去，他只能又往后退去。藤条的长度明显有限，格策站在它们能伸长的极限距离之后，冒险抬头看了一眼，德拉克斯勒的挣扎已经越来越微弱。

“朱利安！”格策拼命喊他，想唤回德拉克斯勒的理智。可是没用，那个怪物头上的花朵似乎能够喷射出致人昏厥的毒气。格策眼见着德拉克斯勒的脑袋越来越低，最后垂到了胸前，等待多时的藤蔓一刻也没耽搁，顺势缠上了他的头部。

突然，一支箭破空而来，擦着格策耳边径直射中了怪物头上的花冠。怪物被击中头部，向后一顿，还没等站稳，那支箭就突然爆开了，将怪物的头炸成了一堆烂泥。格策还没回过神，一个人影从他身边闪过，下一秒钟就出现在怪物身边，再下一秒，他就看到德拉克斯勒已经被挪到了怪物身后几百米处，一个穿着黑色罩衫的人正站在旁边。

“哎，你！”那人远远地指着格策喊，“过来一下，帮个忙！”

格策指了指自己，得到了肯定的回应，他赶紧快步跑过去。那个人摘下头上的兜帽，露出一头引人注目的金发。头发稍微有些长，被主人用一根发圈简单地绑了一下，搭在肩膀上。

“帮我扶着他。”金发说，边从自己兜里往外掏东西。格策依言扶稳了德拉克斯勒，好奇地看着这个金发年轻人。一支黄色蜡笔，一瓶口香糖，两个创可贴，一副便携式蓝牙耳机……看起来都对眼下的情形毫无帮助。

“找到了！”金发终于在兜里找到了一块手表，他旋开表盘一侧的旋钮，并以此为杆让表盘转了270度，之后他对着手表大喊，“安德烈，到了没有！”

“刚好赶上。”空气中突然有人回答，把格策吓了一跳。仔细一看，他们一步远的半空中突然漾起一阵水波纹，片刻之后，又一个黑袍身影出现了。新来的这位摘下兜帽，露出一头黄白色短发，还有一对让人印象深刻的白眉毛。

“就说你该到了，爬也该爬过来了。”金发朝白眉毛咧嘴一笑，“快把人救出来！马里奥，你来搭把手！”被叫到名字的格策突然一惊，有些疑惑地看向金发青年，对方却丝毫不在意他的目光。“还愣着干什么？快呀！”

两个人齐心协力，总算把缠在德拉克斯勒身上的藤条弄得松了一些。白眉毛从背包里拿出一把机械钳，眼看就要往躺着的人身上招呼。

“你们干什么！”格策急了。

“嘿——轻松点，哥们儿！”金发赶紧过来拉住他，“放心，我们不会弄死他的。不然我干嘛费劲救他呢？那个怪物可不是什么亲亲小甜心，人人都想跑到它身边去！”

白眉毛举了举手上的机械钳，示意自己没有企图。“这些藤蔓韧性很好，普通的东西对它没效果，只有这种精度很高、强度也很好的机械装置才能有用。”

“好吧。”格策说，抱着胳膊退后了一步。

白眉毛耸耸肩，示意金发把藤蔓拉离德拉克斯勒的身体，然后仔细将钳子伸到了枝条之间。一声脆响之后，藤蔓应声断裂，断掉的部分在地上缩成了一团。之后两个人合作，不出几分钟就将缠绕的藤条都剪断了，德拉克斯勒总算被解放了出来。

“他刚才被怪物放出的花粉迷晕了，一时半会醒不过来。”白眉毛仔细查看了一下，皱着眉说。

“那请问这位……大叔……”格策犹豫地开口，拿不准该怎么称呼他。

“大、大叔？”白眉毛愣在原地，一旁的金发瞬间爆发出一阵夸张的大笑。“哈哈哈哈哈哈！大叔！安德烈……你听见了吗？他叫你大叔！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

白眉毛的眉毛皱得更紧了，一言不发地看着金发。

“天哪，马里奥！你简直太让我意外了！”金发挤着眼睛里笑出的眼泪说，“居然叫他大叔……你知道我们从来你不在安德烈面前提起这个吗？长得老又不是他的错！”

“对不起！”格策连忙道歉，“我不知道该怎么称呼你们，所以……”

“我是马尔科·罗伊斯！”金发首先伸出手来，格策和他握了握，“叫我马尔科就行！”

“安德烈·许尔勒。”白眉毛说，看起来还在介意自己的年纪被人误会。

“马里奥·格策。”格策伸手握了握许尔勒的，“你们认识我？”

罗伊斯朝他露出一个大大的微笑，他掏出刚才那块手表，把表盘翻过来给格策看，那上面有两个字母——DH。“我们当然认识你，伙计！”他指着那两个字母说，“因为我们是猎梦人！”

“什么？”

“猎梦人！”

格策瞪大双眼看着眼前的两个人，他们哪一个看上去都不像是在开玩笑。可猎梦人到底是什么东西？是个职业吗？还是什么他搞不懂的专业术语？

“你现在看到的这些，其实是一个梦境。”许尔勒指指四周，解释说。

“你是说……我现在在做梦？”

“不不不，不仅仅是做梦！”罗伊斯补充，“普通的梦，无论是美梦还是噩梦，都只发生在人的头脑活动中。而被人为具现化的，我们叫它们梦境，则会出现在现实世界里。”他指着地上躺着的德拉克斯勒，“这一个，就是被人为具现化的噩梦梦境，它出现在了你的学校里。”

“所以我没在做梦？”格策有些糊涂了。

“你在梦里，但同时也没在做梦。”许尔勒说。

“对不起，我还是不能理解。”

“听我说，少年！”罗伊斯兴致高昂地说，“你是不是最近常做噩梦？每次都觉得身临其境？而且每次都是在死亡边缘被外力叫醒？”

“你怎么知道？”

罗伊斯摆摆手忽略了这个问题，继续说。“那是因为你有超出凡人的共情能力，天生容易受梦境的影响。你根本不是在做普通的梦，而是你参与到了那些梦境之中！”

格策觉得自己的嘴巴肯定有问题了，不然为什么一直都没法合上？

“我们很早就注意到你了，马里奥！之所以现在才出面接触你，是因为你的共情能力最近才被猛烈地激发出来，而且越来越强，如果我们不来找你，你迟早会在某一个梦境中挂掉！”

“没错，而且我们需要你的能力。”许尔勒说，“只要经过培训，你就能够控制这种能力，为你所用。现在我们面临着一个艰难的局面，只有你能帮助我们。”

“精准！”罗伊斯称赞了一下许尔勒的总结，转而问格策，“你愿意加入猎梦人，和我们一起拯救世界吗？”

格策总算闭上了嘴巴，他挨个把这两个人看了一遍，然后才开口：“你们对每一个人都这样说过吗？”

“呃……只有两三个，也许，七八个？”罗伊斯在格策的目光中缩了缩脖子，“好吧，好吧，是每一个我们希望招募的人。”

格策叹了口气。“我就知道是这样。”

“所以你的答复是——”

“我只有一个问题。”格策看着他们问，“是不是我学会控制这种能力，我受噩梦的影响就会减小？”

罗伊斯和许尔勒一起点了点头。

“我加入。”格策回答说，“但是，请先救我朋友。”


	2. 势均力敌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 乐乐的CP小霍出场，许霍线开始！二娃出场，少量穆新！
> 
> * 今天是愚人节诶！愚人节快乐！（等等为什么要说快乐……以及是不是应该假装更新才符合气氛_(:3 」∠)_

开始下雨了。雨势几乎是立刻见大，雨滴很快像断了线的珠子一样砸下来，把格策的衣服都给打湿了。罗伊斯和许尔勒的看上去没受什么影响，那些下落的水珠似乎在绕着他们，一旦靠近就纷纷避开，朝外散落，寻找别的落点去了。

看到格策被淋得有些狼狈，许尔勒往背包里摸了摸，递过来一个小圆筒形状的东西。“这是？”格策接过来，有些好奇地问。这个小圆筒看上去像是大航海时代的单通望远镜，可是它的两边没有镜片，一边是封死的，另一边留空。格策拿在手里掂了掂，还挺沉的。小圆筒的筒身支出来两个小翅膀，不知道有什么功能，筒身上还有一个按钮，看上去像是个开关。

许尔勒蹲在德拉克斯勒身边帮他挡着雨，罗伊斯也自觉地站到了格策身边。格策这才发现，他们两人都背着一个这样的小圆筒，圆筒里不断往外喷着气，那些气流在他们头顶形成了一片伞状区域，把靠近的雨滴都吹走了。

“太酷了！”格策由衷地赞叹了一句，学者罗伊斯的样子把小圆筒放在背上，又按了一下开关。两边的翅膀伸展开来，形成两道机械束带，绕过后背在胸前扣拢，随后又多延展出两条肩带，这样就把“气流伞”固定在了格策的背上。

这下他们都不怕雨了。

“好好的，怎么说下雨就下雨。”格策嘟囔着，“这又不是在伦敦。”

“别忘了这是在梦境里。”许尔勒提醒。

罗伊斯点头：“千万别拿常理去推断一个梦境，它们……怎么说来着？哦，对了，是这个词——千变万化！很可能这一秒在下雨，下一秒就变成雪了！”

话音刚落，下落的雨滴顷刻间变成了飞舞的雪花，气温随之骤降。

“他能听到我们！”格策惊讶地喊出声，哈出的气在空中飘散开。

“能看到他吗？”许尔勒问罗伊斯，后者摇了摇头。“不行，我猜他藏得很深……如果他一直不露面，我的眼睛是派不上用场的。这对我们真是太不利了！”罗伊斯说。

“如果你大发慈悲不说出来的话，我猜他不知道这一点。”许尔勒叹了口气说。

“我现在收回还来得及吗？”罗伊斯一缩脖子，许尔勒看着他无奈地摇摇头。

格策来回看看他们两个，突然觉得这个叫猎梦人的组织有点……不怎么令人信服。这样的人真的能拯救世界？

“好了，放轻松，老人家。”罗伊斯拍拍许尔勒的肩膀，得到了后者的一个瞪视，“我的眼睛虽然暂时用不上，我们不是还有一个强力探测器嘛！”

“强力探测器？”格策忍不住问，却发现那两个人都用充满希冀的目光看着他。“呃……你们该不会是指……我吧？”他犹豫地伸出手指着自己，结果发现那两个人的眼神更加坚定了。

“你的判断力很准确嘛！”罗伊斯点点头。

“看来我们没找错人。”许尔勒也点点头。

“你们……你们是认真的？”格策不由得后退一步，那两人看他的眼神太炽热了，就像他是一道肉菜而他们已经连续饿上了一周似的。“可我还什么都不会呢！我是说……”他又退了一步，“你们刚才说我需要训练，是不是？”

“没错，你需要训练。”许尔勒继续点头。

“而且最好是从现在开始！”罗伊斯说着，不由分说地塞过来一只手表。格策拿起来一看，和他之前见到的罗伊斯的那只一模一样，表盘底部标着字母缩写D.H.。

“这是给你的。”罗伊斯边帮格策戴上边说，“我们每个人都有一只，可以互相联系什么的，上面还写了编号。”他伸手指了指表盘，格策按照指引一看，才发现之前没有留意的表盘中心用罗马数字标着XIX。

“19？”

“我们每个人都有一个猎梦人编号，以方便协会管理。”许尔勒解释说，“我们的编号都继承自上一任猎梦人，手表也是。继任者通常由退休的猎梦人亲自选定，如果前一任已经死亡，则由协会负责寻找继任者。”

“在我们出来之前，菲利普就已经指定你的编号了——019！老实说，我都不知道你的上一任是谁，这个编号好像空置很久了……”罗伊斯掏出自己的那块给格策看，“我是XI，也就是011，安德烈是009。幸亏你接受了我们的邀请，不然我要是把这块表再带回去，菲利普非发火不可！”

“好吧，所以我现在该怎么做？”格策依旧保持着抬胳膊的姿势，觉得有些不知所措。

“呃……你不用一直这么举着它。”罗伊斯连忙说，“它就是通信用的，对你的能力没什么帮助。真的，我就是单纯地为了给你这块表而已！”

“不如这样，你试着集中精力，看看能不能感觉到什么？”还是许尔勒给出了实质性的建议。

格策依言闭上眼睛，努力将自己的注意力汇拢到一点。他的脑海中很快出现了一个大沙盘，他的精神起初是一盘散沙，随着他调动自己的注意力，那些散沙慢慢地聚拢在一起，形成了一个紧实的圆球。随后那个球体开始变形，就像被什么东西突然拉长了似的，朝西北方向伸了过去。

他睁眼双眼，将脑海中的沙盘叠印到眼前的景物上，几乎是立刻，他得出了结论。“在那边！”他伸手指向西北方向，“往湖边走的路上有一栋塔楼，就在那里！”

“不错嘛，马里奥！”罗伊斯朝格策咧嘴一笑，兴致高昂地招呼着，“咱们快走！”

“这个男孩怎么办？”许尔勒问，指指仍然躺在地上的德拉克斯勒。

“不能丢下朱利安！”格策连忙申明。

“放心吧，我们不会丢下他不管的！”罗伊斯安慰他说，转过去问许尔勒，“给马茨他们发个信怎么样？”

“他们组被佩尔派到盖尔森基兴去了。”许尔勒回答。

“那托马斯呢？他们还在等托尼回来，一时半会儿不会安排行动的。”罗伊斯说着旋开自己的手表，对着激活的屏幕喊了一声，“托马斯！需要援助！”

“什么事什么事？”屏幕另一边很快传来了回应，“我正和曼努理论呢！我说我能溜进菲利普的办公室，把他的乒乓球拍偷出来，而且还不被他发现！曼努说他也能，但是你也知道，只要超过十分钟他就没戏了，对吧？可他偏说他比我厉害，你说他是不是不讲理？”

“你本来就能不被别人‘看见’，你不隐身的时候去偷偷试试！”罗伊斯被逗笑了。

“那也保准儿成功，谁让我是最幸运的人呢？”那个人的声音听上去十分得意，“啧啧，我好像听到了点儿嫉妒？承认吧，你们就是嫉妒我，对不对？哎……谁让你们没点这个技能呢？老实说，其实有时候我也挺羡慕你们的……”

“托马斯，我们这有个伤员需要救助，能不能带他去见沃尔法特医生？”许尔勒赶紧插话打断他的滔滔不绝。

“没问题！两分钟就到！不对……马尔科你出去了是不是？天哪！总不能让曼努去COPY一辆摩托车的速度吧！”

“你可以让他COPY火箭。”罗伊斯还在笑。

“马尔科！”

“好吧，好吧！别生气嘛安德烈！”罗伊斯连忙摆摆手，“我这就去把托马斯接过来。”

格策只觉得眼前一花，罗伊斯突然不见了。两秒钟之后，一道耀眼的金光闪过，他又回来了，身边还站着一个头发卷卷的大男孩。

“嗨，你好！”大男孩打着招呼，一咧嘴露出两排白牙，“我是托马斯·穆勒！”

 

“我有一个疑问。”当他们踩着咯吱咯吱的积雪重新上路时，格策出声问道。这时距离他们将德拉克斯勒留给穆勒已经有一会儿了，雪下得比刚才大了些，地上很快积了一层薄薄的雪，人踩在上面有些打滑。当然，这丝毫没有影响到罗伊斯，在格策看来，他甚至还挺开心的，因为那个顶着一头金毛的人正在把路面当成免费滑板，玩得不亦乐乎。

“什么疑问？”许尔勒分神回来看向格策，眉头还皱着，显然对罗伊斯的做法不大赞同。

“既然对方能够听到我们说话，那你们刚才讨论的……编号还有通讯什么的……”

“是不是就被他掌握了？”许尔勒替他问完，格策点点头。“其实我们的编号对于第三界来说早就不是秘密了。”他把目光移开看向远处，“彼此争斗了这么多年，不说完全知己知彼，基本的了解还是有的。”

“第三界？”

“缔造者的组织，当然，是指那些恶性缔造者们。”发现格策依然一脸疑惑，许尔勒进一步解释说，“你现在看到的梦境，其实是被具现化的噩梦。能够拥有这种能力的人很少，他们被叫做缔造者。这些人中，有的能够具现化美梦，另一部分则会具现化噩梦。第三界就是专门网罗恶性缔造者的组织，他们想通过噩梦梦境来毁灭这个世界。”

“他们太可恶了！”格策愤愤不平地说，“凭什么要由他们来决定我们是不是有权利活着！”

“这也是为什么我们需要你。”许尔勒看向格策的眼睛，认真地说。

“第三界也需要你，但是我们先找到你了！”罗伊斯突然在他们身边冒出来，把格策吓了一跳。“马尔科！”许尔勒难得地提高了嗓门，“你知不知道这样很破坏气氛？”

“别担心，安德烈！”罗伊斯拍拍许尔勒的肩膀说，“根本就不需要营造什么气氛，马里奥不会跟他们走的，我相信他！对不对，马里奥？”

格策郑重地点了点头。

“这就对了，小伙子！这才是我知道的马里奥！”罗伊斯伸手揉了揉格策的头发，格策没来得及躲开，只好任由那只手对他的发型造成破坏。

“抱歉打扰，先生们。茶话会需要暂停一下了。”一个声音从上方传来。他们抬头一看，前方不远处的塔楼上站了一个人。那个人也有一头金发，但是比罗伊斯的更短一些，颜色也偏红，他穿着一件普通的帽衫，脖子上挂着一个大耳机，看上去像是路上随便就能遇到的一名大学生。

许尔勒显然认出了那个人。“刘易斯，好久不见。”他眯起眼睛，语气冷冰冰的，“或许我能称呼你为……老朋友？”

“当然，老朋友。”那人回答，“很高兴看到你们有了新鲜血液，你们为了找到他大概没少费工夫，我猜。”

“不劳你费心了。”许尔勒说，“不过我得说我感到很意外，没想到这个梦境是你做的。不太像你的风格。”

“总该有点新的尝试。”听起来那个人好像在笑，“不然我拿什么欢迎我的老对手？你认为呢，安德烈？”

许尔勒没再说话，反手从包里抽出了一个手柄，机械装置启动，几秒之后一把机械步枪出现在他手中。“刘易斯·霍尔特比，我的老对手。”许尔勒小声对他们说，“他的速度很快，尽量封住他，马尔科。”

“没问题。”罗伊斯回答得干脆。

“试着干扰他的头脑，马里奥。无论用什么方式！”

格策点点头：“我会尽力尝试的！”

“我们上！”许尔勒下达了口令。金光一闪，罗伊斯消失在他们面前。

格策向许尔勒点一点头，立即往旁边跑去，找到一处墙体隐蔽起来。从那探出头去能看到塔楼一角，但不会被立即发现，而且能够很方便地回撤。罗伊斯已经出现在塔楼上，正向霍尔特比发起攻击。霍尔特比出招的速度很快，他操纵着脚下的藤蔓，那些藤蔓像一支支利剑，飞速地刺向空中。但罗伊斯更快，格策只看得到半空中掠过的金色虚影，他太快了，以至于那些虚影都连成了一片，变成一张密致的大网，将霍尔特比和他的藤条都罩在了里面。

许尔勒转头确认格策已经藏好，伸出手在自己的手表上按了一下。他凭空消失了，只有半空中余留的一秒空气波动显示他曾经站在这里过。格策听到一串轻微的脚步声逐渐远去，原来许尔勒只是设法隐去了身形。

格策不知道自己该怎么做，他只能像不久前那样，闭上眼睛集中注意力。脑海中的沙盘又出现了，这次不再是聚成一团，而是像树枝那样伸展开来，由沙盘中心向北方蔓延。沙粒组成的枝桠生长着，很快便触到了目标，那是一片藤蔓包裹的经络结构。沙粒一触即分，除了保留一枝与藤蔓相连，其余的都散作细沙将那些经络包裹起来，顺着经络的空隙向中心地带溜去。

“找到了！”格策忍不住小声喊了出来。藤蔓的中心是一个正在工作的大脑，电信号在勾回间闪烁传输。格策没再耽搁，集中力气让沙粒爬上那颗大脑，将勾回处填充起来。

最先发觉变化的是罗伊斯。

霍尔特比出招很快，罗伊斯只能靠保持高速跑动才能抵挡住那些藤蔓的攻击，同时在周围竖起一道屏障来困住他。渐渐地，罗伊斯发现霍尔特比慢了下来。他的行动没有变慢，但藤蔓的响应速度却跟不上了，这种迟滞一般人是发觉不了的，但罗伊斯有对好眼睛，它们不仅能清楚地看到几公里外的事物，也能分辨得出速度的细微变化。一次迟滞看似不会产生什么影响，但这种间断积累起来，就会产生致胜的良机！

“退后！”就在这时，旁边传来一声大喊，许尔勒突然从半空中现身。不用再多说什么，罗伊斯当即撤速闪避，随之而来的是呼啸的子弹，笔直地朝霍尔特比飞去。

霍尔特比正好将藤条都调往了右边，去抵挡刚才罗伊斯的攻击，这时子弹从左侧射来，这么近的距离内他根本来不及闪避。然而，就在大家都以为要得手的时候，霍尔特比突然蹲下身去，从藤蔓根部立即长出了一只怪物，把他挡在身后，结结实实地接住了那些子弹。

许尔勒一击没有得手，已经暴露了位置，藤条不由分说地朝他招呼过去。罗伊斯连忙启动，迅速将许尔勒带离塔顶。他们回到格策的隐蔽处稍作休整，却见格策已经是满头大汗，坐在一边不住地喘气。

“干得不错，马里奥！”罗伊斯揉揉格策的头发，鼓励他，“作为新手来说，你还真不赖！挺让我那个啥……那个词怎么说的来着？”他扭过头去问许尔勒。

“刮目相看。”许尔勒头也不回地回答。

“对，刮目相看！”罗伊斯点着头说。

“现在我们怎么办？”格策问他们。

许尔勒皱着眉观察了一会儿，半天没接话。周围突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，好像有什么东西在爬。“不好！”许尔勒突然大叫一声，拉着他们俩站起来，“刘易斯又召出了怪物，它们数量很多，硬来可能不行。先找地方躲躲！”

三个人立即开始转移，为了照顾格策和许尔勒的速度，这回罗伊斯使用了正常的方式跑步。

“既然这个梦境是他具现出来的，他肯定要靠精神和那些怪物连接。”格策边跑边说，“我刚刚就发现，他是靠意念在操控那些植物……如果能想办法切断连接，那些怪物就没有办法战斗了。”

许尔勒转过头来看着他：“你觉得能办到吗？”

“我可以试试。”格策点头，“但是需要一定的时间。”

“需要多久？”罗伊斯问。

“我没法说得太精确……但至少要十分钟。”

“能办到吗？”许尔勒问罗伊斯。

“应该可以。”罗伊斯回答，竟然意外地有些严肃。

“那好。”许尔勒点点头说，“找一间安全的屋子，让马里奥进去。我在外面布置机关，架好枪。你拿上你的弓箭，我们务必得拖住他们十分钟，给马里奥争取时间！”

“收到！”罗伊斯说着从腰间摘下一个巴掌大的圆形装饰，格策一直以为那是腰带的环扣。环扣在罗伊斯的手里启动、延展开来，一把机械弓赫然出现在他手中。

弓有了，箭呢？似乎是为了回答格策心中的疑问，罗伊斯将胳膊往前一伸，五指张开，他衣袖上的条状装饰物突然启动，衣服上的卡扣松开，罗伊斯把它们取下来，只听见咔哒一声，本来柔软的五条装饰物瞬间变得笔直，五支机械箭矢也成形了。

“抓紧时间！”许尔勒向罗伊斯点了下头，罗伊斯应声消失了。许尔勒将格策带进一间空房子，把他安排进最靠里的屋子。“我会在外面布置好机关，如果有怪物冲进来我会开枪解决他们。你不用担心外面，专心做你的事就好。”

格策点点头，许尔勒关上门离开了。

“好了，来吧。”格策坐到地上，深吸一口气，进入了自己的头脑。

沙粒循着枝桠的轨迹轻车熟路地往前伸展，很快就找到了那个繁忙工作的大脑。但是这次却遇到了困难，那些藤蔓结成了一个厚厚的茧，把大脑结结实实地包在了里面。看来同样的方法对它不再适用了。格策思索了一下，突然想起罗伊斯的武器，他把沙粒聚在一起变成坚硬的石头箭矢，对准那个绿色的茧射了出去。

第一声哀嚎是从东边传来的，那意味着罗伊斯已经解决掉了一个。之后是西南边的第二声，南边的第三声，第四声居然是从正北方向传来的……这个“小火箭”还是那么爱出风头，许尔勒不由得想到，但是这次，他可别想一个人！许尔勒架好狙击枪，在心中默数了三个数。砰！一声爆炸响起，就在外面那条街的尽头。他调整了一下瞄准镜，嘴角忍不住微微上翘，露出了今天以来的第一个笑容。来玩玩吧，丑八怪们！他将准星对准了视线中出现的第一个怪物，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

格策在出汗。汗滴顺着脸颊滚落下来，他紧闭着双眼，调动全身的力量去控制自己意念中的石矢，它们正对霍尔特比的精神盔甲发动着一波又一波的攻击。坚持住，再坚持一会儿！格策在心里对自己说，他不知道时间过去了多久，只知道用尽全力把那个茧壳破开，这样才能切断缔造者和梦境怪物间的联系。

终于，藤茧上出现了第一道裂纹。不需要更多了，一点点空隙已经足够！格策立即将箭矢重新散作细沙，从裂纹处侵入其中，然后在大脑和茧壳之间建造一道属于他的屏障。

或许是他的注意力太过于集中了，都没有发现周围突然安静了下来。就在他的沙障筑造了一多半的时候，一切突然消失了。大脑、藤蔓、沙盘全都不见了，他被强行拉回了现实。

这时他终于意识到不对劲了，周围太安静了，枪声、爆炸声以及怪物的嘶叫声全都听不到了，一切都安静得吓人。

“安德烈？”格策从地上坐起来，双腿又酸又麻，他只能暂时扶着墙壁避免摔倒。“马尔科？你们在吗？”他往前走了两步，打开房间门，却发现外面空无一人。

怎么回事？他往四周看了看，猛然发觉这间屋子和刚才进来时不一样了，看上去更像是……威斯特街上那间出租的面包店？他又眨了眨眼睛，没错，就是这家店，上个月因为经营状况不好而倒闭了，正在急求买主。四周不再是梦境中的衰败样子，而是恢复了他熟悉的那个小城。

这么说，梦境消失了？他回来了？回到现实了？

可这一切竟然让人觉得不真实。他真的遇到过罗伊斯和许尔勒吗？真的和一个名叫刘易斯·霍尔特比的缔造者战斗过吗？就在格策陷入自我怀疑的时候，他的手表里突然传来一声大喊——“马里奥！”

格策连忙低下头去。谢天谢地，猎梦人的手表还在他的手腕上，提醒着他一切并不是一场梦。他学着罗伊斯的样子旋开表盘，一幅小型图像瞬间出现在表盘盖上，是许尔勒。

“过来搭把手，马里奥！”许尔勒眉头紧锁，看上去十分焦急，“他受伤了！”

“谁受伤了？”格策出声问道。然而还没等他把这句话说完，只觉得胳膊突然被人拉住，身体往前一倾，周围的一切都被拉成了长长的一条。

再回过神时，他已经站在塔楼顶端的瞭望台上了。罗伊斯站在他身边，看上去也刚刚站稳，正把手从他胳膊上收回去。

格策往前一看，许尔勒蹲坐在地上，旁边躺着的不是别人，正是不省人事的刘易斯·霍尔特比！


	3. 猎梦人协会

眼见霍尔特比昏迷不醒，格策不由得带着一丝愧疚想到，是不是和自己对他头脑的攻击有什么关系。但是当他询问许尔勒的时候，却得到了否定的答案。

“刘易斯是我见过的最出色的缔造者之一，如果我可以这样评价他们的话。”许尔勒边说边查看着霍尔特比的伤势，“如果只是精神力或者意念的攻击，他是不会有外伤的。但是你们看——”

他指着霍尔特比的衣袖，那里被血染红了一大片。格策和罗伊斯连忙协助许尔勒将衣袖扯开，一道触目惊心的伤口显现出来。伤口非常深，虽然已经被简单地缝合过，但显然在激战时被重新扯开了，正在不住地渗着血。

“天哪，他刚才……一直带着这个伤在战斗？”格策忍不住发出一声惊呼。

“这个伤口看上去很新，应该是近几天才伤的。”罗伊斯凑过去看了看说，“不过他还真的是蛮厉害的，刚才打斗的时候完全看不出带着伤。”

许尔勒点点头：“所以他应该是失血过多，再加上马里奥的攻击才会这样。”他回身找到了自己的背包，在里面掏了一阵，掏出一个小医药箱来。格策突然很好奇许尔勒背包的构造，那里面好像什么都有，就像哆啦A梦的次元袋似的。

许尔勒打开医药箱。格策注意到那个小箱子同样是机械驱动的，许尔勒只需要按一下开关，箱子就自动打开，并把里面的药架伸展出来。许尔勒从中取走了一瓶消毒药水和一袋棉签。

“帮我按住他的胳膊。”他转头对罗伊斯说，后者点点头照办了。

许尔勒将药水倒在棉签上，对伤口做了简单的消毒处理。接着他在药箱中找到了针和缝合线，还顺手拿出了一把镊子。发现许尔勒对这一套操作无比纯熟，格策忍不住问出口：“安德烈，你还会这个？”

“别小看安德烈，他厉害着呢！”罗伊斯抬起头对格策说，“除了沃尔法特医生，他大概是我们中最擅长对付这些伤的了。”

许尔勒没有答话，他正聚精会神地缝合着霍尔特比的伤口。好在霍尔特比现在正昏迷着，格策心想，不然光是缝合的疼痛就够人受的了。不过他转念想到，这么深的伤口，霍尔特比依然能面不改色地和他们激战，这真的不是普通人能办到的。想到这里，格策不由得佩服起这个对手来。

“好了。”许尔勒用剪子剪断缝合线，把工具都收进医药箱里。他拍了一下盖子，箱子听话地自动合上了。

罗伊斯站起身揉揉胳膊，他刚才一直用力按着霍尔特比受伤的手臂，现在才发觉有点酸疼。“你打算怎么办，安德烈？”罗伊斯甩着胳膊问，“我们总不能丢下他不管吧？要不……”

“我们不能带他回去。”许尔勒摇摇头，止住了罗伊斯没出口的话，“这不符合规定，而且我们也不能冒这个险。”

“可是——”

“不行。”许尔勒说得十分干脆。

“好吧，你说了算。”罗伊斯摇摇头表示妥协，“你对他比较熟悉，你说怎么办？”

许尔勒把东西都收进背包里，回头看了霍尔特比一眼。他思索了片刻，转过头对罗伊斯说：“帮我个忙，马尔科。把他搬到飞机上。”

直到眼前真的出现了一架货真价实的飞机，格策才敢相信他刚才听到的话。如果不是许尔勒提醒，他压根就没发现在这个地方藏着一架战机——他还以为那就是一个普通的公园呢！

罗伊斯先到了一步，已经把霍尔特比安顿在草坪上，就在他们身后，在许尔勒的操作下，一架战隼展露出它的真面目。

就像许尔勒之前展示过的一样，这架战机也并非真的消失了，而是设法将自己“隐形”了。许尔勒按下自己的手表，空气中突然产生一丝波动，随着那些波纹逐渐往下，战隼的真面目也渐渐显露出来——这是一架外型酷似飞鹰的战机，和格策以往见过的都不一样，如果要说的话，它看起来科技感十足，就算说它是“未来战机”也不为过。

舱门打开，他们陆续走了进去。

罗伊斯和许尔勒两个人一起，将霍尔特比放在了一把放平的椅子上，并用安全带将他固定好。

“猎鹰号！”罗伊斯直起身子，拍了拍身边的座椅，颇有感情地说，“好久不见啦，老伙计！”

“下手轻一点，这可是我刚换的座椅。”许尔勒说着坐进驾驶室，检查着面前的仪表盘。

罗伊斯在他背后摊了摊手。“猎鹰号是安德烈的宝贝。”他小声对格策解释说，“平常我们都很难见到它的，只有距离很远，或者任务特别紧急的时候，安德烈才会把它开出来。老实说，我都不知道他什么时候把它藏在这儿的，来的时候我可没看见。”

“所以现在是哪一种情况？”格策突然觉得有些紧张了。

“我猜是第一个。”罗伊斯有些调皮地眨眨眼睛，故意提高声音问许尔勒，“你不会是要直接飞回伦敦吧？我可不想去一趟英国再回来，我还得带马里奥回协会呢！”

“到柏林把你们放下。”许尔勒的声音从驾驶室传来，“都坐好，准备起飞。”

“看吧，我就说是第一种。”罗伊斯小声咕哝了一句，回到座位上坐好。

格策学着他的样子也找了个位置坐下，并且在罗伊斯的指导下，成功把自己固定在了座位上。猎鹰号的安全带和普通飞机上的不同，都是格策见过的那种可伸缩的机械带，除了腹部的，还有两肩各一条，这三条带子都能根据身材来调节长短，既能够充分将人固定住，又不会让人觉得不舒服。

“起飞的时候可能会不太舒服。”罗伊斯又嘱咐了一句。

话音刚落，战机就启动了。

和格策的预想不同，猎鹰号没有经历长长的滑行过程，而是直接从平地起飞。战机两侧的螺旋桨转向下方喷出巨大的气流，将机身徐徐托起。十几秒之后，升空的战机启动第二套推进装置，直接加速冲进了云层中。

 

被带到一家玩具店的时候，格策仍然处于一团迷雾之中。尤其当带着他进来的罗伊斯堂而皇之地走进了员工更衣室，换上了一身工作服出来的时候，他的疑惑达到了顶峰。直到罗伊斯熟稔地和卖乐高的男青年打了个招呼换了班，格策才终于意识到这一点——罗伊斯是来上班的！

他得拼命克制自己，才能不让嘴巴张成一个O型。所以，猎梦人们平时还要上班？这可有点出乎他的意料了，他们怎么做到的？万一完成任务的时间太长，耽误了上班时间呢？一想到连学生迟到个几秒钟都会发火的J教授，格策实在不能理解罗伊斯的上班性质。

但是他还没找到机会去问罗伊斯。自从那位金发员工开始接班以来，乐高柜台前的客人就没断过，小孩子们好像都很喜欢他，缠着他要求拼出各种形状来。

“你在这上班？”在罗伊斯用一辆拼好的小卡车打发走了最后一位小朋友之后，格策总算找到了恰当的开口时机。

“怎么了？和我的气质不符？”罗伊斯笑嘻嘻地反问。

“那倒不是……就是觉得，有点意外。”格策看着他说，“感觉像是你们变回了普通人。”

“我们本来也就是普通人。”罗伊斯回答，动手整理着刚才用剩的乐高块。“大家都有各自的生活嘛！再说了，我们很少在白天有任务的。毕竟梦境一般都发生在晚上，像你遇到的那个，简直是太少见了……不过也是，谁让他是刘易斯呢！”他边说边摆弄着那些乐高，话音刚落就拼出一只黄色大老鼠来。

“皮卡丘？”格策有些意外地看着罗伊斯手中的那个乐高玩具。

“给。”罗伊斯说着把乐高皮卡丘塞到格策手里，“是不是很像你？”

格策把它拿在手里，一脸惊讶地问：“你怎么知道我喜欢皮卡丘？”

“我就是觉得你和它很像。”罗伊斯笑着揉了揉格策的头毛，“再等几个小时，下了班我就带你去协会。”

接下来的几个小时过得无比迅速。在格策的帮助下，罗伊斯的柜台前总是挤满了人，他们大部分是来围观他俩的乐高比赛的。在罗伊斯的打击下，格策不得不承认自己没有丝毫的美术天赋——他怎么就拼不出栩栩如生的小狗呢？甚至连个城堡都没有罗伊斯的好看？他觉得自己唯一拿得出手的是一个红色电话亭，但是在场的小朋友一致认为那是根红色烟囱。

在格策的誓死捍卫之下，那只皮卡丘才没有被虎视眈眈的小朋友们买走。趁着罗伊斯去换衣服的时候，他兴高采烈地去收银台付了款。现在这只皮卡丘是他的了！

“走吧！”罗伊斯重新出现在前门，已经换好了来时的那一身衣服，正在那儿招呼着他。格策匆匆忙忙提着袋子跑出门一看，罗伊斯的身后还停着一辆造型炫酷的摩托车。

“你的？”格策惊讶地睁大双眼。

“当然是我的！”罗伊斯说着扔给他一个头盔，语气中带着得意，“是不是很酷？我找安德烈帮我改装过的！”

“太酷了！”格策由衷地赞叹了一句。

罗伊斯看上去很开心，他示意格策戴好头盔，坐在后面，自己则跨上了摩托前座。“扶稳了！”他提醒了一声，随即踩下踏板。摩托车轰鸣一声往前冲去，格策赶紧抓住他的衣服，这才没被摩托车的速度给甩下去。

摩托车一路轰鸣着驶过柏林的大街小巷，停在交通岗时引得行人纷纷侧目围观。罗伊斯似乎很享受人们投来的惊异目光，无论那之中掺杂的是惊叹还是惊讶。

行驶了差不多一个小时之后，终于，在渐渐低垂的夜幕中，他们停靠在一条僻静的小巷子里。罗伊斯先熄火停车，格策也跟着下来，在一边稍微搓了搓手，路上风大，吹得他有些冷了。

罗伊斯停好摩托，用手表控制它隐去了外型。格策利用这个时间四周看了看，发现这条小巷子看着有些冷清，周围连间店铺的门面都没有，只有两边立着的高墙。

“这边走。”罗伊斯招呼了一声，带着格策往东走了一段，停在一扇不起眼的铁门前。他谨慎地往两边看了看，随后伸手在门上敲了几下。门上的一扇小窗打开了，里面露出一双眼睛。

“找谁？”凶巴巴的问候。

“借过一下，我们赶时间！”罗伊斯说着举起手表，用另一只手指了指。

小窗关上，那双眼睛也消失了。几秒钟之后，门锁一响，铁门开了一道缝，罗伊斯伸手把门推开，格策跟着他走进门内。

里面一片黑漆漆的，什么都看不清楚，也不见刚才应门的那个人。格策只知道是在一栋楼房里，他们进的好像是一扇后门。罗伊斯带着格策穿过几道防火安全门，停在一个电梯前。他按了向下，等了大约十几秒之后，电梯门打开，他们走了进去。

格策惊讶地发现，这台电梯的按键只有楼上3层，而地下层数却有4层。罗伊斯按了-4键，电梯关上门，开始往下行驶。平时坐电梯，4层楼的高度只需要几秒钟，这一次他们却足足用了两分钟才到达目的地，这让格策对即将看到的充满了期待。

然而，尽管格策已经在心中做好了准备，当电梯门打开的时候，出现在格策眼前的，仍然是一个意料之外的情景。

这是一条长长的白色走廊，他们乘坐的电梯就在走廊的末端。走廊里亮如白昼，让人完全感觉不到是在地下，四周的墙壁光滑地反射着灯光，除此之外没有什么多余的装饰。顺着走廊往前走去，他们路过了一个空着的前台，台面上摆着一个金字塔形状的全息投影仪，他们走过的时候，罗伊斯的影像出现在里面。

罗伊斯推开尽头的玻璃门，把格策带到一间大屋子里。这里更像是一间沙龙，摆着大大小小几十张桌子，几个人正坐在其中一张的旁边，边聊天边喝着饮品。如果不是一旁奏着曲子的无人钢琴，这间屋子看上去就是一个普通的私人沙龙。

“机械钢琴？”格策转过头问罗伊斯，“又是安德烈的手笔？”

罗伊斯不置可否地笑笑，大声向屋子里面喊道：“佩尔？我把人带回来了！”

话音刚落，格策就觉得自己的耳朵有点痒，好像有人在对着他的耳朵吹气似的。他转头往左一看，却发现身边空空如也，别说人影，就连个活物都没有。罗伊斯本来站在格策的右边，见状偷偷翻了个白眼，绕到左边伸长胳膊使劲一拽——

“哎呀疼疼疼！马尔科你下手轻点儿！”穆勒咧着嘴嚎叫着出现了，原来是他隐去了身形，对格策做了这个恶作剧。罗伊斯使劲憋着笑，手上还另加了一把劲儿，穆勒疼得嘴咧得更大了。“马尔科你这个没人性的！说了放手还不放！哎呦——你这人怎么这样！”

原本坐在后面聊天的众人纷纷围过来，看到穆勒的样子都被逗笑了。罗伊斯也忍不下去，索性撒了手直接笑出来。

穆勒总算得以脱身，连忙后退几步来到危险区域以外。“干嘛下这么重的手？我不就是开个玩笑嘛！”他站在那儿不住地拿手揉自己的脸，看起来委屈极了，“对自己的战友都下手这么狠，以前我怎么没看出来？亏我还好心帮你去把那个小兔子接回来，你倒好，一点情都不领……”

“小兔子？”罗伊斯被这个新名字吸引了注意力，“你们给他起了个外号？”

穆勒丢过来一个大大的白眼。“可不是嘛，躺在床上的样子就跟小兔子差不多。这会儿贝尼正爱心泛滥，在旁边照顾呢！马茨也是添乱，非得说那孩子像贝尼的儿子！”他比划着哼了一声，继续说，“就算他们真想要一个儿子，也没必要当着大家的面儿说出来吧！”

格策总算理清了他们在说谁，原来“小兔子”是指早些时候被穆勒带回来的德拉克斯勒。听见自己的同班同学有了这么一个外号，格策一时间觉得有些哭笑不得。

“马里奥才刚来，别把他吓着了。”一个大个子从人群中闪出来，在穆勒的肩膀上拍了一下。出乎格策意料的是，穆勒居然乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，站到他身边去了。大个子伸出手来自我介绍：“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，编号001。你可以叫我曼努。”

听到编号，格策敬畏地伸出手去和诺伊尔握了握。能拿到1号的通常都不是普通人，更别提之前罗伊斯和穆勒通话时，穆勒还提到过这位的能力了——10分钟之内COPY对方的技能？如果他没理解错的话。在格策的认知当中，不会有技能比这个还逆天了。

一旦开始了握手这个环节，就很难停下来了。

“这位是佩尔·默特萨克，我们的调度员。”罗伊斯指着一位个子奇高的男人介绍道，格策觉得他的高度至少有两米，可能是比较瘦的原因，他看上去比实际身高还要高大。“一般来说，我们的任务都是他来分配的。”罗伊斯又补充了一句。

“马里奥·格策。”格策仰着头自我介绍说。在和默特萨克握手时，他觉得自己的脖子都快要断了。

“至于这个……”罗伊斯有些敷衍地指了指安静地站在一旁的穆勒，“你已经见过了，托马斯·穆勒，会隐身的家伙，而且运气总是好得出奇。”

“我那是——”穆勒又想接话，但他看了一眼诺伊尔的眼色，决定还是闭上嘴巴。

罗伊斯往后看了看，发现一位长发老人，立即变得毕恭毕敬的。他拉着格策来到老人面前，介绍说：“这位就是我们的神医，沃尔法特医生！”

格策连忙也毕恭毕敬地和老人握手，沃尔法特医生用慈祥的目光把他上下打量了一番，和善地开口：“以后有什么身体不适尽管来找我，我想我应该帮得上忙。”

“神医对我们和我们的能力都很了解，有什么问题找他就对了。”罗伊斯进一步解释说，“过两天你可能得去他那里接受一下检查，这样也能对你的能力做个分析和评估。”

格策点点头表示记住了。这时从后面的房间走出来三个人，格策一眼就认出了德拉克斯勒，其余的两位应该就是穆勒口中的贝尼和马茨了。他们一个长得一头黑色的卷发，身材高大，另一个是金棕色短发，要稍微矮上一头。

“马茨，贝尼！”罗伊斯快步走上前去和他们拥抱了一下，“你们什么时候回来的？”

“今天早上刚到。”金棕色头发的那个说，“刚好遇到托马斯带着朱利安过来。”黑卷毛笑着补充：“贝尼可喜欢朱利安了，他们聊得特别投缘！”

德拉克斯勒直接朝格策跑了过来。“马里奥！太好了，你终于来了！”他也给了格策一个拥抱，“贝尼已经给我讲了猎梦人协会的事，所以你被招募进去了，是不是？你真厉害！”

格策有些不好意思地挠挠头：“其实我到现在都还挺迷糊的，我也不知道我的能力能干什么……”

“用处可大了，所以我们才需要你！”罗伊斯说，转而向那两人介绍道，“这位就是马里奥·格策，菲利普让我找的那个人。”

“本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。”金棕色头发的那个说。

“马茨·胡梅尔斯！”黑色卷毛使劲握了握格策的手，“喊我马茨就行，你也可以直接喊他贝尼，我们都这么叫。”

“对，因为我的名字太长了。”赫韦德斯笑着说。

格策和他们一一握手，总算结束了这一轮的见面会。罗伊斯突然想起了什么，抬头问默特萨克：“菲利普人呢？不在总部？”

“他已经回来了，大概还有十秒钟进门。”默特萨克回答说，“现在，还有五秒。”

话音刚落，玻璃门又一次被推开。大家的目光都集中过去，站在那里的是一个小个子男人，他背着一个双肩书包，看上去比格策的年纪大不了多少，和一个大学生别无二致。

小个子男人走上前来。“终于见面了，马里奥。我是菲利普·拉姆。”他礼貌地伸出一只手，“欢迎加入猎梦人协会！”

他朝格策露出一个真诚的微笑。

“从现在开始，我们是战友了！”


	4. 第一堂训练课

 

“你的特殊能力在精神层面，也就是我们说的共情能力。”拉姆递给格策一罐苏打水，在桌子后面坐下。

格策接过来，转身打量了一圈这间屋子，刚开始的不自在略微减轻了一些。和大厅一样，这间屋子也是圆形的，墙壁和四周都是一片白色，而且没有一扇窗户。可能是因为在地下的缘故吧，格策这样安慰自己。

他刚刚才从沃尔法特医生的办公室出来。在那里他接受了一系列奇怪的检查，其中包括念一段莫名其妙的绕口令、单脚跳两分钟、模仿各种动物的叫声、在屋子里折返跑等等。最后他被示意戴上一个头盔似的机器，虽然上面没有任何电线做连接，但是那个东西刚一接触到他的脑袋，对面的显示屏上就出现了许多跳动的图像。那些像极光似的图像不停地变幻着形态，把格策被弄得一头雾水，沃尔法特医生却在一旁啧啧称奇。随后医生给他开出一张单子，再三嘱咐说一定要拿给拉姆看。

还真是个奇怪的组织。格策这样想着，把单子又往前推了推，打开苏打水喝了一口。

“也许我应该给你解释一下，”拉姆把格策带给他的单子拉到面前，继续说，“共情是指人进入缔造者具现化的梦境范围的行为。也就是说，无论是普通人还是缔造者，甚至是我们猎梦人，都会产生共情。而你的天赋，就是比普通人更容易共情。”他快速扫了一眼单子上的数据。“果然如此，沃尔法特医生也认为你的共情能力比别人高出很多，这也是为什么你能够轻易进入那些噩梦之中。”

“所以……如果我没理解错的话，我做的那些梦……都是真实的？”格策放下手中的饮料罐问。

“它们是梦境，当然也真实发生。”拉姆回答，“梦境就是被缔造者具现化了的梦，能够对现实世界产生影响。良性缔造者能够具现化美梦，这些梦境天亮就会自行消失。另外一些，我们称之为恶性缔造者，或者简称为缔造者，他们具现化的噩梦不会轻易消失，而且会持续地影响现实世界。”

“所以我们要阻止他们，对吗？”

“没错。”拉姆点点头，“只有击败他们，噩梦才会被解除。我们猎梦人的使命，就是保护现实世界不被噩梦吞噬。”

格策叹了口气。“好吧，这听起来就像是超级英雄漫画里的情节。我现在反悔已经来不及了，是不是？”

拉姆笑了起来：“不准备体验一下真正的超级英雄吗？说不定我们也会有漫画的。”

“那我只有一个要求。”格策坐直身体，神情严肃地说。

“什么要求？”

“把我画得瘦一点！”

 

格策第十一次从地上爬起来，觉得自己快要散架了。事实上，他居然还能站得起来！这已经让他觉得十分意外了——他本以为自己会晕过去的。现在他气喘吁吁、浑身酸痛，汗水让他整个人看上去糟糕透了，就像是刚从水里被打捞出来似的。

他胡乱抹了一把脸，拨开眼前的湿发，努力让视线聚焦到不远处的拉姆身上。“再来！”他努力做了几次深呼吸，说道。

“不用太心急，马里奥。”拉姆安慰他，“虽然你天赋超常，但是也不能指望自己在一天之内就能完全控制这个能力。”

“我不想再做那些噩梦了。”格策咬着牙说，“睡觉比较重要。”

“好吧，既然你坚持。”拉姆摊摊手，向一旁的默特萨克点了点头。

默特萨克叹了口气，转过身打开了桌上放着的金字塔模型。这个模型和格策刚来总部时看到的差不多，只不过里面漂浮着的不是全息人像，而是另一个倒悬着的金字塔。装置的底部有一个小开关，一旦被打开，整个金字塔外壳就从顶部展开，随即里面倒悬的金字塔开始快速旋转，看上去像是个疯狂舞动着的圆锥。

几秒之后，金字塔开始发出耀眼的白光。暴涨的光芒瞬间吞噬了整间屋子，让人几乎不能视物。等到光芒散去，他们身处的已经不是那间属于拉姆的办公室，而是一处荒凉的海滩。

尽管已经经历了前十一次的锻炼，格策还是对眼前所看到的感到震惊。他们面前是一道高高竖起的巨浪，水墙与地面垂直耸立着，浪头翻涌着白花，正虎视眈眈地盯着下面渺小的人类。这高度至少有一百英尺，格策心想，一旦巨浪当头拍下，他们三个的生还几率恐怕为零。

但是显然，这不是他需要担心的。水墙被稳稳地挡在十米以外，任凭那些海水不停地发出可怕的啸叫，也没法再往前半步。

“现在，告诉我。”拉姆放下抱在胸前的双臂，走到格策面前，“缔造者在哪里？”

格策依言闭上双眼，张开自己的精神触角，努力在这个梦境的范围内搜寻目标。这次他没有用沙粒，而是将自己的精神力想象成一株正在生长的植物，枝桠不断生长延伸，每一枝新生的枝条都在探往那些尚且空白的区域。但是和前几次不同，这个缔造者似乎更懂得如何隐藏自己，尽管格策已将枝条编织的网张得足够大，依然没有触碰到那股暗藏着的精神力。

但缔造者就在这里，格策知道。他能感觉到一股力量若隐若现，就像藏在幕布后随时准备登场的演员。

他决定换一种方式。

格策在脑海中将散开的枝条网被尽数收回，随即将精神力凝聚成一只海鸥。在他的授意下，海鸥振翅起飞，将翻涌的海浪撇在脚下。

现在告诉我，你究竟在哪？

格策在心里小声念叨着，借由海鸥的双眼快速搜寻着下方的海面。和岸边的景象不同，越远离沙滩海面就越发平静，一眼望下去只能看到幽深的蓝色。海面上没有任何异物，连一艘船的影子都见不到，整个水面镜像般平滑，只有海鸥飞掠的白色身影从中一划而过。海面的宽广超乎他的想象，离开海岸足够远以后，海面就变成了一面镜子，忠实地反映着天，一时间竟让人分不清哪里是海哪里是天。

这不太对！

格策突然察觉到了一丝古怪。

如果一个缔造者创造出的梦境让自己无法藏身，那么这个梦境对于缔造者本身就毫无意义。没有一个缔造者会冒着立即被发现的风险去制造一个噩梦，除非——

妈的！

格策暗骂了一声。

答案显而易见，他到底是多蠢才会没想到这个？

为什么缔造者要创造一片海洋？当然是为了藏身其中！

海鸥急驰而下，尖喙刺破平静的海面，鸟儿钻入水中，摇身一变化成了一条海蛇。海蛇扭动身体往海水深处游去，这里的光线微弱，阳光十分有限地照射进海面，却无法照亮更为幽深的水域。没有了足够的光线，视野中变成混沌一片，格策只得将感知继续放大，试图捕捉稍纵即逝的精神波动。

好在这番搜寻没有白费，很快他就发现了异常——一个海底漩涡，就在十点钟方向。

“找到你了！”格策忍不住出声说道，操纵着海蛇往漩涡处游去。一旦接近目标，他立刻发现自己的判断是正确的。果然不出所料，漩涡就是缔造者的精神力中心！

现在他能看清了，出现在眼前的是一个透明的水茧，海水在周围旋转着形成一道外壳，将缔造者保护在中间。格策没有再耽搁，他将海蛇散成几十条水藻，驱使着它们朝缔造者缠去。

水茧中人影挪动，就在格策反应过来之前，整个海水外壳突然爆裂开来，激荡的水流瞬间左冲右撞，将水藻全部裹挟其中。

格策只觉得眼前一黑，身边的一切仿佛全都消失得一干二净，耳边除了一阵巨大的蜂鸣声外什么都听不见。而在这之前的最后一个画面，是一双看上去人畜无害的灰色眼睛。

 

“……马里奥？我是朱利安，你怎么不接电话？你还好吗？还记得今天有测验的事吗？好吧……要是你听到这条留言，记得给我回个电话！你会打过来的，对不对？”

一声提示音后，语音消失了。格策迷迷糊糊醒了过来。

他盯着那台刚刚播放过录音的电话看了半天，才突然意识到自己在哪。

他回家了？

格策腾地坐起身来。他的动作幅度过大，以至于眼冒金星地晕了足足十秒钟，不得不重新靠回枕头上。等到视线好不容易恢复正常，他迅速把周围看了一遍。是在家里没错，他的单人床和往常一样靠在窗户边上，床头上方的贴着比宝的海报，紧挨着床的是一张桌子，那台几乎可以算作古董的电话答录机就放在上面。

现在应该是早上，梅明根镇只有在这个时候才显得分外宁静。再过上最多一个小时，巴士就会经过小镇唯一一个车站，把即将忙碌一天的人们载往南部最繁华的城市。

等等，巴士？

格策瞪着眼睛迟疑了两秒，才终于意识到事情的严重性。他手忙脚乱地在枕头摸索了片刻，总算找到了自己的手机。解锁密码，划开屏幕，调出日历界面——好极了，今天是个不讨人喜欢的星期一，而且没错，就和朱利安说的一样，他有个该死的测验！更糟糕的是，那个测验将来自他们最严厉的老师——J教授！

他一刻也没再耽搁，随手抓起一件衣服胡乱套在身上，火速奔进了洗手间。看着镜子里头发乱糟糟的自己，有一瞬间格策竟然觉得有些不真实。他还记得失去意识前都发生了什么，拉姆在给他上训练课，帮助他在最短的时间内学会控制自己的能力。事实上，在晕倒的这段时间里他都没有做恶梦，睡眠出乎意料地善待了他。

不管怎么说，这大概是他这几天来遇到的唯一一件值得高兴的事了。

也许还有第二件？

格策盯着突然出现在桌子上的便利贴想到。他可以发誓，刚刚那儿明明没这东西！而且丝毫不意外地，他在便利贴上看到了和某人的笑容极其相似的字体：

> 嘿，马里奥！真高兴你醒过来了！那天你可真是累坏了，我把你送回家的时候你睡得像只死猪一样！呃……也许除了打鼾这一点？不管怎么说，菲利普说你适应的还不错！早餐放在厨房了，记得趁热吃！Have a nice day！-011

想象了一下那个歪嘴笑容，格策也忍不住笑了出来。不过他还是决定不浪费时间吃早餐了，他完全可以在车上解决这件事。而现在的当务之急是给德拉克斯勒回一个电话，以免自己还没等栽在考试上，就先死于那位“小兔子”的怒火。

“谢天谢地你还知道打电话，不然我还以为你真的被菲利普给弄死了呢——”电话那边的德拉克斯勒语气轻快，看样子恢复得不错。

“真抱歉让你失望了，”格策笑嘻嘻地回嘴，“我不仅活过来了，还准备按时去参加考试！”

德拉克斯勒哼了一声。“不去考试你才是真不想活了。”

“那倒是……”格策叹了口气说，“不过我什么都没复习，大概考完就要去见上帝了。”

“行了行了，别在那儿装可怜了。你知道这对我不管用！”小兔子丝毫不为所动。

格策的眼神往餐桌上转了转，瞬间有了主意。“你吃黄油吐司吗？”

“……选择题可以考虑借你抄。”

“还有自制热狗？”格策进一步提议。

“成交！”

二十分钟后，格策看着旁边座位上狼吞虎咽吃早餐的德拉克斯勒，再一次地怀疑起人生。说真的，他怎么就有了这么个死党呢？那明明是他的早餐！

“你不吃吗？”德拉克斯勒擦擦嘴，总算有空搭理自己的同窗。

“我不饿。”格策板着脸回答。

“你的肚子响得一公里以外都听得到。”德拉克斯勒瞥了他一眼，把自己的早饭塞到他手里，“喏，碱面包，吃点总比不吃强。”

“你可真是善解人意。”格策从牙缝里挤出这句话，撕下一块面包塞进嘴里。

呸，真难吃！

 

“好了，现在请大家停笔。”J教授站在讲台上说道。

学生们都自觉放下手中的笔，谁也没有再多写一个字。格策觉得自己答得还不错，确切地说，抄得还算成功。德拉克斯勒坐在他前面，他不用费多少力气就能得到想要的答案——他们之间是有小暗号的。至于最后的几道论述题，他就更不用担心了，J教授一向喜欢看学生们在论述中各抒己见，只要能够自圆其说，分数就不会差到哪里去。

J教授亲自把卷子收到讲台上，按份数好之后宣布下课。学生们收拾好背包鱼贯而出，一上午的考试之后，他们急需一顿丰盛的午餐来犒劳自己。

“马里奥，请等一下。”J教授叫住了门口的格策，“还有朱利安，也请你留一下。”发现等在一旁德拉克斯勒，他又补了一句。“你们两位跟我来。”

格策的心突然跳了一下，他不安地和德拉克斯勒对视了一眼。但他们别无选择，只能跟着J教授往办公室走去。

一路上他一直在和德拉克斯勒交换眼色，他敢断定他们想的是同一件事——是不是刚才作弊的事情被教授发现了？接下来就是——要不要坦白招供？

直到进了办公室，坐在了J教授面前的椅子上，格策的心还在狂跳不止。他该怎么办？要说实话吗？还是一口咬定是他一个人的错，不要牵连朱利安？虽然他有把握他们的小暗号不会被看穿，但是万一呢？毕竟这可是J教授啊！

“马里奥？”J教授出声把格策的思绪拉了回来。

“对不起，教授……我走神了。”格策抱歉地说，“您……您刚刚问什么来着？”

J教授面露不悦地看着他。德拉克斯勒赶紧低声提醒：“教授刚才问你，上周五……”

“上周五的课你为什么缺勤？”J教授说，语气显得有些严厉，“我希望听到合理的解释，而不是借口。”

“我……我生病了。”格策说，不知不觉降低了音量。

J教授没有立即说话，而是若有所思地看着他。格策有一种正在被审视的感觉，他不由得移开了目光。“是这样吗，朱利安？”J教授转向德拉克斯勒问道。

“……是的，教授。”

“哦？看来这也是你缺课的理由？”

“是的，教授。”德拉克斯勒只得回答。

“抱歉，教授。我最近一直有些神经衰弱……晚上没办法入睡，所以身体状况很差……我想大概是因为这样，我才会突然生病的。我在家躺了三天，朱利安一直在照顾我。”格策抬起头说，“您知道的，我家里……没有其他人了。”

他没撒谎，至少没完全撒谎。他的确很久都没有好好睡觉了，精神状态很差也是真的，而且也确确实实躺了很久才醒。至于后半句，就更没必要撒谎了，他家里的情况老师们早就知情。

也许是他的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色太具有说服力了，J教授显然相信了他的说辞。“好吧，马里奥。”他叹了口气说，“下次生病不要自己硬撑着，该去看医生。还有，记得让同学帮忙带个假，以免老师们担心。”

“知道了，教授。”格策点点头，“谢谢您！”

“你们可以走了。”J教授拍了拍他的肩膀，又朝德拉克斯勒点了点头。

两人向教授道谢离开了办公室。直到出了教学楼，一路穿过树林走出新闻学院的地盘，他们才敢重新开始交流。

“你说他发现了没有？”德拉克斯勒仍然一脸不安。

“但愿没有。”格策也觉得没有把握，“他什么关于考试的问题都没问。”

“那你觉得……他真的相信了吗？”德拉克斯勒说，“看起来是相信了，可我总觉得……”

格策停住脚步。他们已经不知不觉走到了车站，这里三天以前还是一片被藤蔓怪物占领的废墟，而现在，车站里人来人往，依然是几年来他无比熟悉的样子，没有留下那个梦境一丝一毫的痕迹。那个他们战斗过的可怕梦境，就像阳光照射下的露水，已经从现实世界消失得无影无踪。

大概这就是拉姆所说的使命吧。

“马里奥？”德拉克斯勒面带疑惑地看向他。

“我不知道。”格策回答说，“我只能希望他是真的相信我们。”


	5. 紧急任务

 

格策已经不止一次有这种感觉了。

他被自己困在卫生间隔间里，头痛欲裂，眼前不停地闪过一些可怕的片段。他只能分辨得出那是一场洪水，理智被疼痛折磨得几乎一丝不剩，让他无从判断灾难发生的方位。

他隐约意识到那是一个梦境，因为他的共情能力而出现在他的脑海中。当务之急是想办法通知猎梦人，可现在他连打开这个隔间的门都做不到。好在那一波波疼痛就像海浪一样，总有退潮的时候。十几秒钟以后，格策喘着粗气，努力扯开被冷汗浸透的衬衫领口，让空气来拯救一下缺氧的自己。

一旦疼痛稍微缓解，感知总算回到了正常水准，格策这才意识到有人一直在敲门，而刚刚的自己根本听不见。

是德拉克斯勒。

“马里奥？你在里面吧？”德拉克斯勒的声音听上去已经带了一丝惊慌，“哥们儿？你还好吗？”

格策伸出一只手把门锁打开，这个动作几乎耗光了他刚刚积攒的力气。门开了，德拉克斯勒一脸担忧地出现，及时扶住了向一旁歪倒的格策。

“出什么事了？”德拉克斯勒半拖半拽地把格策弄出隔间，这里面可绝对称不上是空气清新。“你看上去糟糕透了，像个……落汤鸡，你知道。”他直白地说，得到了格策一个虚弱的瞪视作为回应。

“大概我上辈子是被淹死的。”格策撇撇嘴说。发现格策居然还有力气自嘲，德拉克斯勒觉得放心了一些。“我都快习惯了，以后我要随身携带个水壶，以免因为出汗太多而缺水致死。”格策停了一下，舔了舔嘴，又说，“我想我现在就需要一个。”

“好吧， **大英雄** 。”德拉克斯勒把格策放到栏杆边上靠着，他们总算成功移动到了室外，一路上没有引人注目，多亏现在是上课时间。虽然德拉克斯勒依然不觉得再溜进去找水是件容易事，不过既然格策这么要求，“我去给你找水，在这儿待好，OK？”

“嘿，别讽刺我！”格策皱着眉头，新鲜空气让他恢复了一些生气，但是德拉克斯勒脸上的表情让他立即改口，“我是说，当然没问题——遵命， **兔子先生** ！”

德拉克斯勒没好气地瞪了他一眼，转身离开了。格策当然知道他不喜欢“兔子”这个称呼，不过这有什么关系？外号可是贝尼起的，而朱利安很喜欢贝尼，他会习惯的。

一旦精力恢复，有些事就必须提上日程了，比如通知猎梦人协会。格策往四周看了看，确保周围没有人在探头探脑。事实上，朱利安这个位置选得很好，上课时间的四层露台，除了格策自己之外一个人都没有。他旋开手表上的旋钮，让表盘旋转了270度，一个熟悉的半透明图案出现在表盘上方，那是猎梦人协会的标志，两个叠套起来的三角形，此刻这个图案正在手表上方几厘米的地方漂浮着。

通讯开启了。格策再次确认了一下周围的安全，对着手表说道：“马尔科？我察觉到了一个梦境，需要回总部确认。”

“马上到，十秒！”

格策闭上眼睛，在心里默数了十个数。面前掠过一阵风，再睁开眼睛时，罗伊斯果然带着他的标志性笑容出现了：“嘿，Sunny！上午过得好吗？”

“好极了，如果不算上这个噩梦的话。”格策笑着说，指了指自己的头，随后他突然意识到了一个细节，“Sunny？”

“怎么样？我给你起的昵称，是不是很像你？”罗伊斯十分得意，“和你笑起来简直一模一样！”

“Em……好吧。如果你一定要这么叫的话，也不是不能接受。”

“总比小兔子好听是吧？”德拉克斯勒回来了，带着一瓶水，他朝罗伊斯点了点头，“上午好，马尔科。今天不用去玩具店上班？”

“自从马里奥来了之后我就换了工作。”罗伊斯说，看到德拉克斯勒扬起的眉毛，又补充了一句，“当然啦，是菲利普安排的！他说一个组的人最好不要离得太远，所以我就被安排到多特蒙德了，一家游乐园，是不是很棒？”

“我看是菲利普让你盯着我。结果导致我的早餐太过丰盛，我都吃胖了。”格策接过水瓶喝了一口，不自觉地鼓起腮帮子。

“你早说不喜欢，我可以换！”罗伊斯自信满满地表示，“反正去慕尼黑买个外卖也不需要多久，大概只会多出五分钟。”

德拉克斯勒一脸不相信：“从多特蒙德过来只需要两分钟？我不过就去拿了瓶水！”

“十秒钟！”罗伊斯纠正道，“我今天休息，刚好在附近。放心吧，我虽然很快，但是没快得那么不科学！”

德拉克斯勒白了他一眼。“我还以为你能突破光速呢。”他把肩上的包放下来递给格策，“我顺便帮你拿了书包，如果你落下什么东西，我会给你带回去的。放心吧！”

“谢啦，朱利安！”格策刚想背上包，就被罗伊斯抢走了。

“行了行了，你们快走吧。”德拉克斯勒表示心累。

罗伊斯帮格策把水装进背包，把背包带系紧。“抓紧了。”他伸出一边胳膊，提醒说，“如果可以的话，最好屏住呼吸，我们大概几秒就到。”

“一路顺风！”德拉克斯勒挥挥手说，“对了，马尔科……记得下次别再说自己很快，如果有下次的话。”

格策还没来得及留下一个白眼，就被猛地拉向了前方。

短暂而漫长的几秒钟结束，格策以为自己会看到一扇熟悉的电梯门，仿佛年久失修、随时都会坏掉的那种。事实上，格策曾经不止一次地吐槽过协会的这个电梯，在他看来，这架电梯古老得可以直接进博物馆了，和协会内部现代而科技感十足的设计一点都不相符。但是当他问起这个问题的时候，当时的罗伊斯是这么说的——“这才叫真正的大隐隐于市嘛！”

有一瞬间格策甚至怀疑罗伊斯被许尔勒附了身，这么高深的话显然不像是罗伊斯的风格，直到几天之后，许尔勒才偷偷告诉格策，那句话是罗伊斯刚到协会时，他的前辈说的。格策曾经听说过这位前辈，从不同的人嘴里，但他们所表达的意思几乎相同：大名鼎鼎的K11，只要有他在，猎梦人就几乎是不可战胜的。

据说这位前辈急流勇退，把编号传给罗伊斯之后就消失了踪迹，没有人知道他在哪，就像没有人知道他从哪来。

而现在，格策瞪视着眼前出现的这扇足以称得上是精致奢华的铸铁大门，越发地觉得摸不到头脑。“我们这是在哪？”他转过头去问罗伊斯。

“我没跟你提过吗？安德烈的家啊！”罗伊斯说，似乎是觉得不太准确，他又补充了一句，“也许应该说是安德烈的其中一处房产？”他没有理会格策震惊的目光，径直走到大门前，按下了通讯器的开关。面前摄像头的灯亮了，罗伊斯朝里面胡乱做了个鬼脸，一声电子提示音响起，大门打开了。

“走吧！”罗伊斯回头招呼格策。

格策赶紧快走两步跟了上去。一旦走进院子，格策发现他简直停不下左顾右盼的渴望。这是一座很有中世纪风格的庭院，十字形的走道中心是一个大型喷泉，被分隔开的区域里栽种着各种植物，格策看到了葡萄架和玫瑰园。在道路尽头坐落着一个两层高的尖顶建筑，石头的台阶平台把它和庭院很好地分隔开了。

“你从来没跟我说过安德烈是个……”格策在罗伊斯身边小声说，“是个……贵族后裔？还是之类的？”

罗伊斯回以一脸无辜：“你又没问过。”

两个人绕过喷泉，拾级而上，许尔勒已经站在门口等着他们了。

“上午好，安德烈。”格策朝他打着招呼，“你还真是一如既往地让我感到意外啊！”

“以后你就会慢慢习惯的。”许尔勒笑着回他，“你们需要休息一下吗？还是我们直接出发？”

“你感觉怎么样？”罗伊斯转过头问格策，语气有点担忧，毕竟格策之前连站稳都比较困难。格策摇了摇头示意他放心：“我没问题。我们还是尽快去协会吧，不知道其他人是不是知道情况了。”

“马尔科刚给我发了消息，我就和佩尔那边联系了。”许尔勒说，“他那边似乎也掌握了一些信息，等我们过去了可以核对一下。希望你们两个提到的是同一件事，不然我们还真有些人手紧张，第四组几个月前就去意大利了。”

罗伊斯点了点头表示同意。许尔勒带着两人走下台阶，又回到草坪上。格策被罗伊斯按着待在步行道上，只能站在远处看着。许尔勒走上前去，站在喷泉前面鼓捣了一阵，喷泉突然停了下来，接着从中间开始分成了两半。缝隙逐渐扩大，露出下面一个巨大的圆形洞口，随着喷泉的移动，一个巨型圆盘缓缓升了上来，那上面停着的正是许尔勒的座驾“猎鹰号”。

“简直像是电影！”目睹了整个过程的格策只剩下这一句话可说。

“欢迎来到超级英雄的世界！”罗伊斯大笑着拍了拍格策的肩膀，率先走上了飞机。

 

默特萨克把金字塔模型摆到桌子正中央，示意大家靠近一点。休息室里仅有的其余五人纷纷围上前去，格策身边站着罗伊斯和许尔勒，他们刚刚一起从许尔勒的宅邸飞到柏林。他的右边站着赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯，那两个人正一脸严肃地盯着金字塔里飞速旋转的黑色气体。事实上，赫韦德斯要更严肃一些，以致于根本没有意识到胡梅尔斯悄悄把一只手环在了他腰上。

“你们看这里。”默特萨克指着那团不断变换着形状的气团，神情一点也不轻松，“我想这就是马里奥提到的那个缔造者。”他手势一变，金字塔中央出现了一幅欧洲地图，那团黑气盘踞在地图的西南部。

“那是……瑞士？”赫韦德斯眯着眼睛观察了一会儿，有些不太确定。胡梅尔斯识趣地把手拿了下来。

“应该是瑞士没错。”许尔勒说，“不过看上去像是在北边，和德国接壤的位置。”他打开自己的随身电脑，在里面找到一幅欧洲地图，调出来给大家看。“这里，你们看。”他把地图放大了一些，“圣加伦，如果我没猜错的话。你还记得你之前说过的场景吗，马里奥？就是你看到的那些？”他转过身问格策。

“只记得一些，都是些碎片。”格策强迫自己开始回忆他在疼痛中看到的零星画面，灰色的三层建筑、车站牌、形状怪异的石头雕塑……“有了！”他睁开眼睛说道，“一个绿色中间带白色人形的图案！”

“绿色？”罗伊斯疑惑。

“白色人形？”胡梅尔斯皱眉。

“是什么标志吗？”赫韦德斯问，“或者说，它出现在哪里？”

“我看不太清……”格策抱歉地说，“它只是一闪而过，也许是在石头上或者墙上之类的。”

许尔勒若有所思地在电脑键盘上敲了几下。“是不是这个？”他把找到的图片给格策看。“应该没错，”格策仔细地辨认了一下，“对，就是它！”

“这是——”

“圣加仑大学？”

“应该就是它。”默特萨克点点头，确认了大家的看法。“这么说，我们的缔造者极有可能是那里的学生，或者是教师。”他转向赫韦德斯，“这个缔造者力量很强大，马里奥他们才刚刚组队，不见得应付得了。这次行动你们也一起参加。”

“没问题。”赫韦德斯点了点头。

“巴斯蒂呢？”胡梅尔斯问，“我们不需要等他归队再一起行动吗？”

“巴斯蒂正在回来的路上。”默特萨克说，“你们先去，我会让他过去找你们汇合的。”

“好极了！”胡梅尔斯开心起来，“有巴斯蒂在，管他什么缔造者还是毁灭者，统统——”他做了两下拳击的动作，不小心扭到了腰，瞬间缩在地上哀嚎不止。“嗷！贝尼！快快快扶我一下，我感觉我要瘫痪了！”

赫韦德斯抱着胳膊站在一旁，连根指头都没动一下，脸上的表情明白无误地写着两个大字：活该。

 

眼前的圣加伦大学比想象中的更加不像是一所学校，事实上也的确如此。眼前的一切都泡在洪水中，别说学校，就连整个城市都快看不见了。

格策倒吸了一口冷气。“天哪，这是——”

“比我们想象的还要严重。”赫韦德斯皱着眉说，“这个缔造者的力量真的不容小觑。”

“那这些人呢？学生、老师……还有这儿的居民？”格策仍然一时难以接受眼前的情形。这一切都看上去太可怕了，就像真的有洪水袭击过这个地方一样。到处都是漂浮的杂物，树木被冲倒，房子被淹没，很难想象有人能从这里生还。

“在水下面。”许尔勒回答说，注意到格策的神情，他又补充了一句，“他们只是被梦境共情而陷入了睡眠，暂时不会有生命危险。但如果我们不能快点找到缔造者并解除这个梦境的话，他们的生命就会被噩梦一点一点地吞噬，最后真的死去。”

“时间宝贵，兄弟们！”罗伊斯说，“让我们把那个缔造者揪出来！”

格策点点头，调动精神力凝聚出一尾鱼，操纵着让鱼钻入水中。“下面太乱了，什么杂物都有。”他不由得皱起了眉头，“沙发、汽车、鞋子……这是什么？猎枪？谁会在家里放一把猎枪？”

“这样不行，太慢了。而且对精神力的消耗太大了。”赫韦德斯说着转向许尔勒，“安德烈，潜水服。”许尔勒点点头，从背包中拿出一套潜水装置，递了过去。“马里奥，你先休息，一会找到缔造者还需要你去控制。”赫韦德斯边穿潜水服边说，“我负责水下，马茨、马尔科。”被点名的两个人依言看过来。“你们负责水面上方，不能放过天空。”他强调说。

罗伊斯点点头，胡梅尔斯则显得有些不放心。“你一定要下水吗，贝尼？”他忧心忡忡地说，“马里奥都说了，下面什么都有，刚刚还有一把枪呢！”

“你有什么更好的解决办法最好快提。”赫韦德斯已经穿好了潜水衣，正在许尔勒的帮助下背上氧气瓶，“还是说你能替我下水？或者在水下的效率比我高？”

“这儿又没有鱼。”胡梅尔斯小声嘀咕了一句，不说话了。他还没傻到这个时候真的去和赫韦德斯对着干，毕竟他可没有水下探物的本事。

“那就看好你的领空，马茨。”赫韦德斯已经穿戴完毕，说完这句话后就径直跳入了水中。胡梅尔斯阻拦不急，只得认命地叹了口气。他把拇指和食指放在嘴边，吹出一声口哨，片刻之后，一只乌鸦循声而来，扑棱棱落在他的肩头。

胡梅尔斯伸手摸了摸乌鸦的羽毛，嘴里传出一串高低起伏的鸟鸣声，似乎是在对乌鸦交代着些什么。乌鸦歪了歪头，用喙轻轻啄了一下他的鼻尖，便领命重新飞入空中。

“贝尼没事吗？”格策转头问许尔勒，经胡梅尔斯一说，他也有点担心起来。毕竟水面下情况复杂，那个缔造者也很有可能就躲在下面。“别担心，他现在就是一台人肉声呐，应对这种情况再合适不过了。”许尔勒回答，“贝尼能操纵声波，别小看他。”

格策点点头，总算放下心来。

“整个城市里剩下的高点不多。”罗伊斯边用眼睛搜寻着水面边说，格策知道他能看到很远的距离。“两点钟方向有个钟楼，钟已经停了；六点钟方向，图书馆被淹到了第三层，四层的一半是天台；十点钟方向……那是……一只猫？”

“猫？在哪？”胡梅尔斯分神问道，他的乌鸦刚刚从远处发出了一声鸟鸣，他知道那意味着没有发现。“在十点钟方向，一栋楼的楼顶，大概三英里。”罗伊斯说，还没等胡梅尔斯再次开口，他已经消失了。一秒钟以后，他又回到了他们站的地方，怀里抱着那只猫。猫咪显然受到了惊吓，正在罗伊斯的怀中拼命挣扎，爪子在他胳膊上留下好几道抓痕。

胡梅尔斯赶紧从罗伊斯怀里把猫解救过来。“嘿，宝贝儿。放轻松。”他让猫咪的前爪搭在自己的肩膀上，一只手托着它，另一只手揉了揉它的脑袋。猫咪出乎意料地安静下来，乖顺得像是胡梅尔斯就是他的主人。“好了，小家伙，我们来谈谈。”胡梅尔斯用两只手把猫举起来，让自己的眼睛和它平视，“现在告诉我，这些水是怎么回事？”

猫咪喵叫了两声，随即发出一串意义不明的尖叫和呼噜，胡梅尔斯显然听懂了。他把猫重新抱回怀里，用手抚摸着它的被毛作为安抚，直到确定猫咪不再有应激反应了才开口：

“是个大学生，他的名字很有可能叫詹卢卡·高迪诺。”

与此同时，赫韦德斯也回到了水面上。他拿掉氧气面罩，在许尔勒的帮助下爬上他们所站的屋顶。“找到了，有一个地方显示有人类活动的迹象。”他伸手指向右手边，“就在那栋被淹没的图书馆里。”

“高迪诺？”许尔勒抚摸着下巴，若有所思地说，“第三界组织里没有这个名字，难道他是新人？”

“他不是第三界的成员。”有人突然说。他们回过头去一看，发现在不远处站着一个壮实的男人。他的脸棱角分明，像是被刀劈斧凿过的大理石雕塑。

“巴斯蒂！”胡梅尔斯如释重负地打着招呼，“你可算赶上了！”

男人走上前来和自己的组员一一拥抱，随即朝格策友好地伸出手：“巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格，第二行动组组长。菲利普和我谈起过你，马里奥，很抱歉我们第一次见面不得不在梦境里。虽然这里称不上是个会面的好地点，但是我得说，很高兴见到你。”

“谢谢，我也是。”格策伸出手去和他握了握。

“不是第三界的？什么意思？”许尔勒迅速把话题拉了回来。

施魏因施泰格没有立刻接话，而是把他们挨个看了一遍，似乎在斟酌着词句。“刚开始我也不相信，因为真的太少见了。”他最后叹了口气说，“他是个天生的噩梦缔造者。”

 


	6. 一位好爸爸

施魏因施泰格的话音刚落，所有人都陷入了沉默。

格策一时仍然不知道发生了什么，不过看众人都是神情严肃，看来这个对手将会非常难对付。

“天生的？”罗伊斯忍不住出声问道，“可是……恶性缔造者不都是被改造的吗？”

施魏因施泰格点点头。“第三界的缔造者的确都是经过人为改造的，但是仍然有一部分，很少的一部分……或者说，目前为止只有詹卢卡一个，被发现是天生的恶性缔造者。”

“巴斯蒂，你是说——是那个孩子？”赫韦德斯首先反应过来。

“难道说——”胡梅尔斯也思维敏捷地跟上了。

“没错，是他。”施魏因施泰格简短地回答。

“可——”罗伊斯还想说什么，却被许尔勒打断了。“这么说，天生的缔造者要更难对付？”他询问地看向三位前辈。

施魏因施泰格给予了肯定的答复：“的确如此，虽然我没有遇到过其他天生的缔造者，但是詹卢卡的能力从小就很惊人。菲利普和我第一次见到他时，就差点在他的梦境里送命。”

“你们以前就见过？”罗伊斯难以置信地瞪大双眼，“我怎么从来不知道？我还以为自己进协会挺早的！”

严肃的气氛被打破了，赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯都笑了起来。

“喂，马茨！有这么好笑吗！”罗伊斯不满地瞪着胡梅尔斯，后者正毫无形象地弯着腰，边笑边捶自己的大腿。

“那是因为你当时太小了，每天担心的除了牙疼就是怎么从贝尼那里偷甜食。”施魏因施泰格露出了招牌的慈爱目光。

“没错，我们为了带你去拔牙还费了好一阵功夫呢。”赫韦德斯补充。

“……好吧好吧，我知道是什么时候的事了！”罗伊斯脸红了，他偷偷瞥了一眼格策，连忙向这几位摆手，“别说了别说了！任务要紧，任务要紧！”

格策和许尔勒对视一眼，都有点忍俊不禁——原来罗伊斯还有这么“不为人知”的过去。虽然八卦听起来喜闻乐见，但为了把罗伊斯从尴尬中解救出来，格策还是十分配合地控制住了自己的笑容。

“好了，言归正传。”施魏因施泰格终于决定放罗伊斯一马，“这个孩子的能力不容小觑，大家要做好准备。贝尼，你和安德烈下水，从下面过去，想办法将他逼到岸上来，水里作战对我们不利。”赫韦德斯和许尔勒点了点头。“马尔科，把我们带到图书馆顶层，一旦詹卢卡出现，我们就控制住他。”施魏因施泰格继续做着部署，“马茨，留意他的召唤物，如果是精神实体化的，交给马里奥处理。”

“没问题，巴斯蒂。”胡梅尔斯脸上出现了难得一见的严肃神情。

“到时候我会贴身保护你，马里奥。所以放心大胆地用你的能力击败他吧！”施魏因施泰格拍了拍格策的肩膀说，格策郑重地点头答应。

大家没再耽搁，按照施魏因施泰格的布置兵分两路。许尔勒和赫韦德斯穿戴好潜水装备，朝他们做了个手势，消失在水面下方。与此同时，罗伊斯分两次把余下的几人都带到了图书馆顶层。这里有一片开阔的露台，很适合作为战场。

胡梅尔斯放下怀里的猫，轻轻拍了拍小家伙的脑袋。猫咪喵叫一声，蹭了蹭他的小腿，依依不舍地离开了。“猫是很有灵性的动物。”胡梅尔斯注视着那个翘起的尾巴绕过墙边消失不见，很有感情地说，“它们通常来讲很难被共情，除非缔造者的能力特别强大。我猜詹卢卡就属于这种……小镇上的猫都受到影响了，除了刚才这一只。”他伸手指了指猫消失的方向。“不过这位小绅士刚刚向我保证，会去尝试叫醒它的朋友们。祝它好运！”

施魏因施泰格旋开自己腕上的手表。“还有件事……我来之前菲利普特意交待，要把詹卢卡完好无损地带回去。”他的声音从猎梦人们的手表中传出来，“所以伙计们，下手要留神，可千万别要了这孩子的命，不然菲利普一定会杀了我的！”

“别担心，巴斯蒂，你的脑袋会没事的。”赫韦德斯的声音中还掺杂着水流声。话音刚落，许尔勒的声音也传出来：“到了。”

通讯器里安静下来。顶楼的众人也都拿好各自的武器，屏住呼吸等待着战斗的到来。

一个尖锐的声音首先刺破了寂静。那声音听上去像是一只海豚的悲鸣，几秒之后，原本平静的水面开始翻涌起巨浪，似乎有一只巨手在搅动着水体。接着是一声闷响，有什么在水下炸开了，水面被扩散的能量拱起一个透明的半球体，水下的杂物漂浮其中，像是被裹挟的奇怪鱼群。

水拱越升越高，从被淹没的三楼升至四楼平台，一直涨到半空，然后砰地一声炸裂开来。水花四溅，其中的各种物什纷纷从天而降。施魏因施泰格撑起力场盾将格策护住，和罗伊斯无缝合作，双拳与箭矢齐发，将那些乱七八糟的东西拦在身前。

就在这时，炸裂之后凹陷的水面中又起波动，水流左冲右突，继而绞在一起形成了一个巨大的漩涡。漩涡中心的转速极快，周围的水体纷纷被搅动，两个人影也不受控制地被卷向那个巨大的空洞。

“贝尼！”身旁的胡梅尔斯失声大喊出来。格策一转头，发现罗伊斯从天台上消失了，一秒之后他出现在漩涡正上方，被后背上的飞行器托在半空中。

“安德烈，箭！”罗伊斯冲下方大喊，随即将弓拉满，箭矢蓄势待发。许尔勒听到了，尽管被水流裹挟着行动困难，他还是设法够到了赫韦德斯，两个人紧紧地拉在一起。三箭齐发，机械箭矢破空而去，一旦近身就开始变形，箭体一分为四，十二支变形足纷纷缠绕在两人的手臂上，并将自己固定起来。罗伊斯把手一转按动按钮，弓身上的电磁极开始发亮，利用磁力开始吸引埋于箭尾处的负极。绑在手臂上的箭尾开始颤动，磁力和水流的拉力相互角逐，决定两人生命的归属。最终水流妥协了，箭矢将许尔勒他们拉出漩涡，一直向上朝罗伊斯飞去。

胡梅尔斯不敢怠慢，连忙发出一声长啸，唤来一群乌鸦。乌鸦们用爪子抓住许尔勒和赫韦德斯肩上固定潜水装置的安全带，扑棱着翅膀将他们带到了相对安全的平台上。罗伊斯也降落在露台上，他已经将箭矢收回到手臂的凹槽中，机械弓也重新缩回成那个带着猎梦人标志的腰带扣。

“怎么样？”施魏因施泰格皱着眉问。

赫韦德斯喘了几口气回答：“不好对付，声波穿不透那层水茧。”

“爆破也不行，充其量只是炸开了周围的水。”许尔勒接话说，“缔造者本人几乎没有受伤。”

“水茧？”格策不由得问出口，这可是个他有些了解的名词。

还没等他们喘上几口气，水面又出现了异动——漩涡之中有什么正在缓缓升起。众人赶紧退后几步，各自做好防御的准备。随着一阵水流的轰鸣，那东西越升越高，终于出现在他们面前。格策终于看清了许尔勒他们所说的那个水茧——海水在周围旋转着形成一道外壳，缔造者被稳稳地保护在中间。

缔造者在水球中央站起身来，眨动着眼睛看向他们。这个人非常年轻，看上去不过十七八岁，和一个普通大学生没什么区别。但他的眼睛却生得很好，像小鹿一样，时刻闪动着无辜的光芒。

“是他！”格策惊叫出声，把大家都吓了一跳。“菲利普上课的时候给我看过一个梦境，那个梦境的缔造者就是他！”他突然明白过来拉姆的用意，恐怕当时拉姆就意识到了今天这种局面，才故意让格策熟悉这位詹卢卡·高迪诺创造的梦境。

“知己知彼。”施魏因施泰格在一旁不停点头，“难为菲利普了。”

“马里奥，你有办法对付他？”罗伊斯转过头问。

“我可以试一试。”格策谨慎地回答说，又转向许尔勒，“安德烈，他的水茧是他的精神力实体化形成的，物理攻击不起作用。如果我能击破这个水茧，他就会失去保护，那时就是我们的机会！但是我们需要一个能瞬间控制住他的办法，而且让他不能再动用精神力。”

许尔勒思考了片刻。“可以用电磁场制住他，切断他和梦境的联系，同时抑制他大脑中的电信号传递。但是装置启动至少需要一分钟。”

“也许我可以试试看，说不定能拖延出那一分钟！”罗伊斯说，嘴角竟然有了微笑。他把头发甩到一边，转过身去对赫韦德斯做了个奇怪的手势：“贝尼，两秒钟的掩护？”

赫韦德斯心领神会：“没问题。”

罗伊斯这才转回身来对格策露出一个大大的笑容：“一切就绪，开始吧，Sunny！”

格策向大家点了点头，在地上随便找了个位置坐好。施魏因施泰格将力场盾在他面前张开，和赫韦德斯一左一右站好，确保他在全力进攻高迪诺头脑的时候，自身的安全不会受到威胁。

又见面了，詹卢卡。格策在心里默念了一句，闭上双眼，让自己沉入精神世界。

眼前是一片熟悉的大海，精神力凝成的海鸥在海面上飞驰。水面如镜，海鸥的翅膀在镜面上留下点点波痕，打破了这份似乎从亘古而来的宁静。波纹次第展开，在彼此的影响下逐渐扩大，很快就将水面掀起波动。然后那波动也开始愈加猛烈，相互冲撞中酝酿着更大的能量。波涛渐起，带动着空气一同呼啸起来，大风姗姗来迟，给不再平静的海面添了一把柴，大海变身为暴怒的巨兽，很快掀起滔天巨浪，将自己的愤怒昭示出来。

海鸥在巨浪里灵活穿梭，翅膀上下翻动，伺机观察着海面以下的动静。很快它就确定了自己的目标。海鸥高高鸣叫一声，越来越多的海鸥出现了。海鸥群绕着目的地飞舞了几圈，忽然急转直下，海鸥们带着风声劈水而入，径直将海面分成了两半。水体像一块从中被切断的蛋糕，断面最下方，在水球的包围中，一个沉睡的小男孩显露出来。

格策悄悄吃了一惊。如果按照以前的经验来看，一旦进入与缔造者的精神对决，他将会直接看到对方的大脑。而在高迪诺的精神世界里，他看到的却是一个意象化的人形。这个年轻人的能力真的深不可测，难道这就是天生的恶性缔造者的厉害？

即使这样，他也仍然决定要试一试。

格策咬紧嘴唇，让海鸥们张开翅膀。飞羽根根竖起，尖端直指那个保护着缔造者头脑的精神力外壳。“去！”格策喊了一声，将飞羽全部放出，尽数打在壳体上。外壳被羽毛击中的点漾起了一圈波纹，随着羽毛增多，密密麻麻的波纹覆盖了整个球体。就在这时，一枚羽毛击中了攻击的第一点，壳体上的第一道裂纹出现了。

似乎是察觉到精神世界受到攻击，水茧中的高迪诺大睁双眼，开始拼命反抗。水茧中长出几道水流形成的鞭子，向着天台上的众人直抽过来。罗伊斯首当其中，他灵活地几个跳跃，躲开了水鞭的攻击。在他身边，许尔勒和胡梅尔斯也是左闪右躲，样子显得有些狼狈。鞭子一击落空，只能狠狠地抽在地面上，留下几道带着水印的深痕，抽击的力道使得整个图书馆的楼体都因此晃动了几下。

格策对此浑然不觉，他正使尽全力对付高迪诺精神世界里的这个屏障。一旦撬开一条缝隙，格策就不再客气，将羽毛散成细小的颗粒，顺着裂缝送到那个小小的人形身边。他知道此刻不能心急，一边让利羽继续攻击外壳，一边让自己的精神颗粒慢慢附着到小男孩身上。每一粒颗粒的成功附着，都让小男孩的形象减少一点，随着颗粒越来越多，小男孩就像被群蚁蚕食的昆虫，很快就连一丝踪迹也看不见了。

让格策感到意外的是，小男孩的后面居然什么都没有！本以为这个小小的人形是为了掩护真正的大脑而存在，但是此刻出现在格策面前的，除了一个空荡荡的水球外别无他物。但很快，他就知道自己成功了。

大海不再呼啸，而是定格成一个姿态僵硬的模型，就连掀起的浪花都凝固了。像是一幅年久失修的油画，周围的一切都开始剥落、褪色。精神世界的幻象坍塌了。

格策连忙收回自己的精神力触角，稳定好心神睁开双眼。果然，天台半空中的高迪诺神色痛苦，周围用来护身的水茧像蜡般开始融化。缔造者与梦境的联系一时被切断，周围的洪水也以可见的速度在退去。失去保护的高迪诺只来得及控制住自己下降时的速度，这才没有整个儿拍到地面上。

时机刚好，赫韦德斯立刻上前，张开嘴发出一声尖利啸叫。格策突然意识到之前水下传来的海豚叫声是怎么回事了，原来是赫韦德斯在操纵声波。赫韦德斯的声音随即转低，很快就超出了人耳能够分辨的范围。

但显然，声波的影响没有消失，格策只觉得心脏开始不受控制地快速跳动，眼前一片漆黑，还没等他反应过来，耳中就响起了一阵巨大的耳鸣声。那一刻他头晕眼花，身体中各个器官都在以一个频率震动，好像下一秒钟就要爆炸了似的。

突然，脑海中清净了，耳鸣声也消失了，他的感知也回来了。格策气喘吁吁地抬起头，这才发现是许尔勒将一对特制的耳塞戴到了他头上。身边的罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯都带着同样的耳塞，许尔勒自己也有一副，施魏因施泰格倒是泰然自若，丝毫没受到影响。

格策又看向高迪诺，发现他面色惨白四肢抽搐，看来受到的影响不小。赫韦德斯见好就收，随即收声退了回来，并没打算真的要取高迪诺的性命。格策刚刚摘下耳塞，就发现眼前有一道影子晃过，罗伊斯从天台边缘高高跃起，金发一闪，径直跳向了高迪诺的落脚点。

高迪诺显然还没有从刚才的次声波中恢复过来，但罗伊斯已经到了。这次他没有动用他的弓箭，而是将发尾一甩，绕着高迪诺快速奔跑起来。刚开始格策觉得这个举动有点冒傻气，然而几秒钟之后他就明白过来——罗伊斯是在用人力制造一个龙卷风！他拥有远超于常人的速度，这种奔跑方式能够形成强烈的气旋，而气旋四周附带的电荷能够暂时形成一个电磁场，从而把高迪诺困在台风眼中。

眼见台风已经成形，许尔勒也手脚麻利地拿出一个磁场发生器，在胡梅尔斯的乌鸦的帮助下落到地面上，在龙卷风的外围把发生器组装了起来。大约一分钟过后，电流声一响，四周的空气突然波动起来，几秒之后又恢复了平静。电磁场生成了。

“马尔科！”许尔勒朝风里大喊了一声。罗伊斯的速度太快，已经超出了人眼能够识别的范围，只能看到风墙之中有丝丝电光在不停闪动。似乎是在回应许尔勒，一道电光从风墙里直冲出来，再一闪，两人已经回到了天台之上。

风停了，电磁场的牢笼之中，高迪诺一个人蹲在那里，远远看去就像一只受伤的小兽。

 

“他怎么样了？”格策在玻璃这边轻声问道。他的身旁，罗伊斯正把脸贴在玻璃上使劲儿往里看，丝毫不顾自己的鼻子正被玻璃压成平时的两倍宽。

“还算乐观。”拉姆把通话器拿开，回头看了一眼躺在床上的高迪诺，回答说，“不过这次可真的是被折腾坏了。”

格策在床头桌上看到了一个草莓小蛋糕。“贝尼他们来过？”

“早上来的，送了些吃的。不过詹卢卡现在大概没法享用。”拉姆笑着说，转而示意格策拯救一下罗伊斯的漂亮脸蛋。格策赶紧把罗伊斯从玻璃边上拉开。“马尔科只是有点愧疚。”他对着通话器解释说，“他觉得自己下手太重了。”

拉姆贴心地表示安慰：“你们的任务完成的很圆满，我又没怪你们。”

还没等格策想好怎么接下一句，身后就来人了。施魏因施泰格来和拉姆换班，后面还跟着穆勒和诺伊尔。

“嘿，马尔科，马里奥！见到你们真好！”穆勒咧嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容，大力地拍了拍他俩的肩膀，“我猜你们的第一个任务完成的特别棒，是不是？说起来怎么没看到安德烈？他受伤了吗？”格策和罗伊斯都摇了摇头。“怎么样？第一行动组的第一个任务，印象是不是特别深刻？”穆勒搓了搓手，有些期待地看着他们，似乎在等他们发表一下任务感言。

显然陷于愧疚之中的罗伊斯没有这个打算，格策当然也没有。虽然这是他被分到小组之后出的第一个任务，可他得承认，经历过这么艰难的一晚之后，他到现在还有些恍惚，不敢确信自己真的打败了一位天生的缔造者。

“我看你们也需要休息。”诺伊尔善解人意地指出。穆勒点着头接茬：“没错没错，你们也累了一个晚上了，就算不想睡觉也不用都窝在这儿吧？出去散散心什么的，病房里有沃尔法特医生呢，还有菲利普他们陪着，没问题的！”

“谢了，托马斯。不过我没心情。”罗伊斯闷闷不乐地说。

“好了哥们儿，别这么垂头丧气的！”穆勒拍拍罗伊斯的肩膀开解他，“没什么过不去的，想当初我和曼努第一次出任务的时候，你又不是不知道！别提多糗了！再说了，你又不是第一次和他们打！”

“可詹卢卡他——”

“开心点，马尔科！这样吧，我给你讲个好笑的事？”穆勒伸长脖子往玻璃窗里看了看，发现施魏因施泰格已经在病房里面和拉姆做交接了。他这才回过头在继续说：“我跟你们说，刚才在食堂的时候，巴斯蒂给我们讲了和詹卢卡以前的事。他说詹卢卡几乎就是他和菲利普看着长大的，就像他们的孩子……他是怎么说的来着？哦，对了……‘我和菲利普为他操的心都快赶上他父母了，菲利普简直就是个护崽心切的妈妈，让我这个好爸爸也很难做啊’……哈哈哈哈哈哈你们说是不是特别可乐！巴斯蒂说菲利普是妈妈！这要是让菲利——”

“巴斯蒂说我什么？”穆勒的话还没说完，就被拉姆亲切而温和地打断了。

“呃……菲利普，你、你出来啦？”穆勒往后退了两步，蹭地缩到诺伊尔身后，“那……那个，我和曼努还有点事……我们先走了啊，那什么，晚饭……啊不是，明天见！”话音刚落，他就拉着诺伊尔迅速跑走了。

“你们听到了吗？”拉姆回过头问格策和罗伊斯，脸上挂着可以说非常和善的微笑。

格策觉得自己汗毛都立起来了。

“听……到……”罗伊斯立刻忘记了自己心情不好这件事，边说边拽着格策往门口挪，格策赶紧掐了他一下。“……了……吗？听到了吗？不不不，没听到！托马斯话都没说完那个菲利普啊我们还要去找安德烈就先走了啊晚饭不回来吃了回见！”罗伊斯一口气说完一长串，人也挪到了走廊门口。两人哪敢久留，赶紧拐出门口溜之大吉。

一直到跑出协会之后，格策才有空伸手摸了摸头，发现自己出了一头的冷汗。也不知道病房里的那位还能不能活着出来，格策摇摇头，在心里默默地为他哀悼。

施魏因施泰格，一位好爸爸。

一位……好……爸爸？


	7. 编号020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 疼哥上线！

夏日时光总是过得飞快，白昼开始变短，气温来到摄氏十度上下，早晚时人们甚至需要一件登山外套来保暖。格策和德拉克斯勒即将结束他们大学生涯的最后一个暑假，迎来秋季学期，两个人受到罗伊斯的邀请，来多特蒙德消磨他们所剩无几的休闲时光。

老实说，这个夏天格策过得十分忙碌。他第一次发现了自己的隐藏天赋，还加入了一个名为猎梦人的组织，每天为了世界和平而四处奔走，和伙伴们一起保护这个世界不被噩梦吞噬。如果把时钟拨回到三个月前，格策是绝对不会相信自己能够成为一名“超级英雄”的！好在他不用像彼得·帕克一样，一直苦苦隐藏身份，德拉克斯勒——格策的同窗兼死党，自从遭遇梦境怪物的袭击并被猎梦人搭救之后，就成为了格策他们的忠实伙伴，为自己好友的课堂缺席提供了无数方便。当然，代价是格策在空闲时提供的爱心加餐，严格按照德拉克斯勒的口味。

更何况格策还有罗伊斯和许尔勒，身为同一小组并肩作战的战友，三个人在几次任务之后就成为了交情莫逆的知己好友。而罗伊斯更是因为同为贾斯汀·比伯的歌迷，与格策成为了无话不谈的亲密伙伴，虽然这让许尔勒的“马尔科音乐品味拯救计划”实施起来更加艰难。

因此，当一份来自马尔科·罗伊斯的游乐园邀请出现在面前的时候，格策当然不假思索地答应了。然而答应得太快，忘记询问合适路线的格策不得不在德拉克斯勒愈演愈烈的白眼中努力辨认出方向，尽管这些街道在他看来根本毫无区别。

“我们一定是迷路了！”格策第十一次这样说，沮丧地看着眼前的路牌——比利克街，南北向。他敢打赌他们一定见到过它，也许是三分钟前，或者十分钟前。

“说真的，我都快怀疑你平时是怎么出任务的了。”德拉克斯勒靠着路牌直喘气，罕见地没有了吐槽格策的心情。

“我又没单独出过任务。”格策吐了吐舌头，表现出理所当然，“都是马尔科和安德烈带我去的。安德烈显然内置了各种导航系统，而且马尔科的眼睛也不会出错。我猜这才是菲利普把我分配给他们的原因……他一定知道我不认识路。”

“你的不认路就差写在额头上了！”德拉克斯勒的气喘匀了，不肯再放过这个机会，“我简直不敢相信我以前居然没发现这件事！”

“你应该是瞎了，我敢99.9999%确定。”格策丝毫不受影响地反唇相讥，又一次拿出手机确认定位。他记得罗伊斯说过自己在多特蒙德的一家游乐园工作，除非是他的记忆出现了什么问题，否则为什么他们会被导航带到离市区足有十公里远的地方，而这里没有任何迹象表明附近有个游乐园。现在，他们两个孤立无援地站在空无一人的大街上，只能与立着的一块路牌面面相觑。

“先生们，需要帮助吗？”有人问。

在那一瞬间，格策以为自己听到了天使的声音，就像一个沙漠中的旅人见到了一块绿洲！他和德拉克斯勒不约而同地转过身去，发现面前几步远站着一个黑皮肤的男青年。青年看上去比他们大不了几岁，有一副很有个性的圆框眼镜，正带着询问的表情看向他们。

“是的，先生！我们迷路了！”格策连忙说，“请问……这附近有游乐园吗？”

“游乐园？”男青年的表情转为困惑，“我在这里生活好几年了，从来没听说过这附近有游乐园。不过据我所知，多特蒙德倒是有一个，几个月前刚刚建好。”

德拉克斯勒突然心中一动，抓起格策的手机递过去。“一个朋友告诉我们的这个地址，他就是在游乐园工作的。您刚才说的游乐园在什么位置？”

青年仔细地研究了一下手机上的定位，总算帮他们弄清了症结所在。“你们可能输错了地址，”他指着屏幕上的一个小圆点，那下面有一行细小的字母，“这里，应该是i而不是o。你们要找的可能是拉斯伯格游乐园，就在多特蒙德市内，动物园旁边。”

时间静止的那一刻，格策觉得自己死了一万次，就在德拉克斯勒的目光里。

一个小时以后，罗伊斯觉得自己还不如死一万次，否则这个失误将成为他人生中的一大污点，在猎梦人内部被广为传播，时时铭记。

而作为将罗伊斯的小失误变成一个大八卦的罪魁祸首，安德烈·许尔勒再一次地申明，自己不过是在接到格策的求救，把两个迷路的可怜虫送到游乐园的路上时，“不小心”把事情原委告诉了穆勒而已——显而易见地，他们当时正在通话，穆勒需要一把新武器来代替上次任务中被毁掉的匕首，他心疼了足足两星期，急需一个八卦来改善心情。

“好极了，这下大家一定会认为我是个文盲的，”罗伊斯耷拉着脑袋说，“连拼写都搞不清楚！”

“往好处想想，”许尔勒毫无愧疚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“这件事大家早就知道了。”

接下来的一个小时罗伊斯都闷闷不乐，对什么都提不起兴致，以至于穿着那套卡通羊驼套装时也显得漫不经心，甚至还吓跑了好几个来合照的小朋友。看着扑在妈妈怀中哇哇大哭的小天使们，格策觉得不能再放任罗伊斯这样下去了。

一旦那个金毛年轻人结束扮演玩偶的工作，和接下来的同事换班后，格策就把“让马尔科开心起来”这项大事提上了日程。

“我一直挺想试试那些过山车。”格策故意大声地在罗伊斯耳边念叨，还悄悄用手肘撞了下德拉克斯勒。小兔子先生颇为默契地心领神会：“是啊，没错！我是说，以前我们都没像这样来过游乐园——在父母的监管之外！”

格策从善如流地接过话头，用一种充满羡慕的语气：“它们一定很好玩儿，以前爸爸总是让我远离这种危险设施。尤其在妈妈去世以后，好像一靠近就会要了我的命似的！”

罗伊斯的注意力很快被吸引过来。“别告诉我——你是说，你从来没玩过过山车？”他瞪大双眼问，看上去十分意外。“当然啦！我，还有朱利安——”格策比划着指了指德拉克斯勒，“我们都没玩过过山车！你觉得我们今天能上去玩儿吗？”

“对不起，我不知道你们……我是说，当然可以！没问题！为什么不呢？”罗伊斯兴致勃勃地说，“我想我得去找艾米打个招呼，也许我们可以免票上去玩！”说完他就跑去找过山车的工作人员了，脚步轻快得一点也不像生过闷气。

“搞定！”德拉克斯勒拍了一下格策的肩膀，向他竖起大拇指。

“觉得怎么样？”格策笑盈盈地看向许尔勒。

“效果拔群。”白眉毛深以为然地点点头，意识到这个新来的队友很有可能比他更了解马尔科·罗伊斯。这很好，不对，简直是好极了！一想到今后罗伊斯会缠着格策说比伯这比伯那，会拉着格策去吃各种冷饮小蛋糕，会拉着格策去实施他那些“世界那么大，我想去看看”的雄心壮志，许尔勒内心就涌起一股解脱般的巨大喜悦，这让他不由得抓住格策的手使劲摇了几下。

“我和艾米说好了！”罗伊斯几步跳到他们面前，“你们在谈论什么？”

“安德烈觉得我现在比他还要了解你。”格策笑着回答。话一出口，许尔勒立即投来诧异的目光，格策心里也忽然一动。他也不知道是怎么回事，似乎在他说出这句话之前，许尔勒的想法就自动地跑到了他的脑海中。

“这不奇怪！”罗伊斯高高兴兴地表示肯定，显然没有意识到许尔勒和格策的那一点点异常。“谁让我们情投意合呢！”他大大咧咧地说，揽过格策的肩膀往前走。

“情投意合？”德拉克斯勒停住脚步，一脸的不可置信。

“他大概是想说心有灵犀。”许尔勒叹了口气说，和德拉克斯勒一起跟了上去。

 

老实说，格策觉得过山车挺好玩的，基本上不太吓人，或者说，不 **那么** 吓人。但是他万万没想到许尔勒——猎梦人的机械师，“猎鹰号”飞机驾驶员——居然会晕过山车？格策不由自主地摇摇头，这个世界太魔幻了……

“安德烈，你还好吗？还需要再去给你买一瓶水吗？”德拉克斯勒陪在许尔勒身边，用手拍打着他的背，“需要带你去看医生吗？”

“他会没事的。”罗伊斯说，接过许尔勒手中的空瓶子，利用一秒钟的时间把它丢到可回收物垃圾桶里。

“也许他需要一些止吐的药物。”格策想起了许尔勒的神奇背包，“安德烈，你的背包里有备常用药物吗？”许尔勒虚弱地点了点头，示意格策打开背包自己找。格策谨慎地拉开拉链，里面的构造让他大吃一惊——外表不大的背包里居然挤满了各种格子和机械传动装置！里面的空间一层套一层，有轮子在通道间来回传送，将各种物品分门别类地放入格子中。

“Emmm，安德烈？我该怎么找到我要的……”格策问道。然而还没等许尔勒开口回答，答案已经跳到了他脑海里。“喊一声？好吧，我试试……呃……止、止吐药？没反应？好极了，那么……苯海拉明？还不对？”格策挠了挠头，又看了看许尔勒，“ **呕吐** ？”

话音刚落，一个带轮子的微型小货仓就嘎吱嘎吱地把药物送到了包口。“真的假的？”格策不敢相信地拿出那个药盒，“呕吐？我只是随便说的……”

罗伊斯速度飞快地跑去买了一瓶水，格策按照说明书上的剂量给许尔勒服下药。他们又陪他在椅子上坐了一会儿，总算看到那对白眉毛逐渐舒展开来。

“你还好吗，安德烈？”德拉克斯勒显然不太放心。格策早就发现了，自己的死党根本不像他想表现出的那样冷漠，恰恰相反，这个人的同情心很容易泛滥，不论是对素昧平生的陌生人，还是朋友。尽管德拉克斯勒一直在压榨格策的早餐上颇有心得，格策还是坚持认为，“小兔子先生”是一位不可多得的好朋友——不然他该找谁去帮忙为逃课打掩护呢？

许尔勒恢复了精神，但依然显得心有余悸。“以后我再也、再也不坐过山车了！谁也别想再拉我上去，我不会再坐的，绝不！”

“好好好，这种事不会发生的！”罗伊斯憋着笑说，在许尔勒背上重重地拍了一把，“那些过山车在一公里以外就会躲开你的，我保证！不过，摩天轮总不会是个差劲的选择吧，你觉得呢？”

在彼此对视了十秒钟后，许尔勒不得不承认自己败下阵来。“好吧，”他妥协道，“但是我不会靠窗坐的。”他补充说。

“成交！”罗伊斯高高兴兴地宣布，不由分说地拉着格策往摩天轮走去。

夜晚的多特蒙德很美。

格策坐在窗边，看着周围的景物越来越低，最后变成一张任由他俯视的璀璨画卷。周遭的霓虹向他涌来，伴着更广阔的黑色的夜，在他的视网膜上印出一个模糊但不容遗忘的影子。身旁是罗伊斯，他的那绺稍长的金发打着卷儿，轻轻扫在格策的肩膀上，让他觉得有些痒。但他没有去管它，而是将注意力继续伸向观光舱外的夜色，任由这种静谧而温暖的气氛把他完全地包裹起来。

_这里太美了。_

_如果时间能这样停止就好了。_

这两句话突然在他的脑海中显现出来，叠印在他目光所及的夜空里。那些透明的字体像是漂浮的气球，衬在霓虹灯的光亮下，只一瞬就没了踪影。

格策回过头，发现德拉克斯勒的目光远远地望向窗外，而罗伊斯的则落在自己身上。他意识到了，这是他们刚才的想法，是被他捕捉到的片刻思绪。

注意到格策的动作，罗伊斯朝他露出一个轻柔的微笑，随即将目光移开。在他们对面，累坏了的许尔勒早已陷入了短暂的梦乡。

你说得对，马尔科。格策重新望向多特蒙德的夜晚，在心里补充了一句。如果时间能停在这里，就好了。

“安德烈？”观光舱里突然传出一个男声，把大家都吓了一跳。许尔勒被突如其来的声音惊醒，差点跳起来撞到舱顶。

“马尔科？马里奥？拜托收到请回复一声，无论是哪个！”声音继续不依不饶。他们分辨了一下，总算认出了声音的主人——还能是谁呢？除了调度员默特萨克不会有别人。

几个人认命地掏出自己的猎梦人手表，步调一致地打开通讯器。德拉克斯勒在一旁好奇地看着他们，他到现在还没真的见过猎梦人是如何出任务的，至少没有这么近距离地见过。

“9号收到。”

“11号收到。”

“19号收到。”

“好极了，你们都在！”默特萨克的脸出现在通讯器里，三个一模一样的，显然。“咳咳，菲利普召集所有猎梦人到协会集合。”他说。

或是 **他们** 说，格策在心里默默纠正这一点，虽然他不知道在这里纠结单复数有什么意义。

“当然没有任何意义，马里奥。”默特萨克突然插了这样一句，惊得格策出了一身冷汗。“……所以，你们都需要到协会来。”他继续被自己打断之前的说辞，“在……我看看，一个小时以后。”

“一个小时？”德拉克斯勒吃惊地问道。

不过默特萨克没再多说什么，严肃地点了点头之后，通讯通道被关闭了。

“好极了。”许尔勒说，搓着双手，下意识地又重复了一遍，“好极了。那么……有谁想乘坐猎鹰号返航吗？”

除了德拉克斯勒，另外两人都举起了手。

 

“让我来给大家介绍一下。”拉姆站在人群中央，颇为正式地说道，“我们的新成员——热罗姆·博阿滕！”

随着拉姆的手势，大厅的正门打开了，一个黑人男青年出现在大家的视野中。格策不由得倒吸了一口气，这简直是太巧合了！戴着眼镜的男青年走到他们面前，礼貌地打着招呼：“大家好，我是热罗姆，很荣幸能够成为你们的一员。”他的视线停留在格策身上。“嘿，又见面了！”他朝格策眨了眨眼睛，“看来你顺利找到游乐场了！”

“是啊，没错。多亏了你，哥们儿！”格策第一个上前去和他握手，“马里奥·格策，你可以直接叫我马里奥。”

“欢迎来到猎梦人协会！”施魏因施泰格随即上前表示出欢迎，给了博阿滕一个大大的拥抱。“希望你在这儿能觉得温暖舒适，哦当然，瞧我说的——你一定会的！”

有了副会长的带头，大家纷纷上前和新人握手见面，互换姓名。见面会很快就结束了，博阿滕被赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯带着去找沃尔法特医生做各项检查，以确定他的能力和适合的分组。

“你们觉得他的能力是什么？”离开协会的路上，格策好奇地发问。

“看他的体型，大概是个力量型选手。”许尔勒若有所思地说。

“我们有卢卡——”罗伊斯刚说到一半，注意到许尔勒警告的眼神，赶紧改口，“我是说，我们有巴斯蒂了，是吧？菲利普不会再找一个‘怪力’来的。”

“你们管巴斯蒂叫‘怪力’？他知道这件事吗？”格策瞪大双眼。

“是啊，他知道。”罗伊斯满不在乎地挥了挥手，打起了哈欠，“他还很庆幸自己没有被叫做‘腕力’或者是‘豪力’呢！”

巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格本人没有听到这段对话，因此无法当面为罗伊斯证实。事实上，他整个人都洋溢着一种不合时宜的兴奋，因为拉姆显然对这种热情并不认同。

“不，巴斯蒂。这一点我不能赞同你。”拉姆说，疲惫地按了按额角，“我们需要你，猎梦人还需要你。”

“为什么？热罗姆是个好苗子，他的能力你也看到了！”施魏因施泰格的热情转瞬变成了委屈巴巴，“而且我得去找 **他** ，你知道的，只有我能找到他！”

“不行，现在说这个还太早了。”拉姆斩钉截铁地回答，“你不能退休，好好留着你的7号。我会给他另外找一个号码，20号，如果你问我的话。”

施魏因施泰格还想多说什么，但被拉姆制止了。“这件事就这么决定了，拜托别再提起来了，至少这段时间都别提起。算我求你了，巴斯蒂。”

说完他拉开大门，走出大厅。

“好吧，菲利普。”施魏因施泰格看着多年好友离开的背影，小声妥协，“但你不能阻止我去找他，就算是你也不行！”

他自顾自地说道，转身往训练室走去。

 


	8. 慕尼黑行动

格策从梦中惊醒。

他已经至少一个月没有过这种不好的预感了。上一个梦境还是在暑假之前，他们在德瑞边境同那个名叫詹卢卡·高迪诺的孩子大战了一场，最终成功将他带回猎梦人协会。自那以后，格策的睡眠变得无比安静，这种久违的平静甚至一度让他觉得自己的能力已经消失殆尽。

然而就在上周，热罗姆·博阿滕刚刚加入协会之后，平静生活的表象就被打破了。

格策轻哼了一声，揉着枕在罗伊斯肩膀上有些发麻的右脸，努力捕捉着梦境的残留，试图拼凑出一条有用的线索来。

“Sunny？”罗伊斯也醒了，他疑惑地转过脸看向格策，开始活动被格策压得僵硬的肩膀。短暂的目光交汇之后，他敏锐地意识到发生了什么。“难道说——”

还没等罗伊斯吐出后半句话，格策就匆匆地点了点头。“慕尼黑，火。”他吐出两个单词，随即压低声音，语速飞快，“我们得马上回协会去，佩尔说不定和我一样已经察觉到了，我们得把仅有的线索集合起来。对，没错，就是现在！我知道你想说什么，马尔科，但是我们时间不多了！”

罗伊斯点点头，没再说话。

巴士距离格策家所在的小镇还有至少二十分钟的车程，但他们不敢耽搁，当即起身奔向车后门。罗伊斯伸手按下紧急呼叫铃。司机疑惑的咒骂声中，巴士突然一个急停，堪堪停住了脚步。全车人都不由自主地向前倒去，有两个睡觉中的乘客甚至撞到了前面的椅子背。一片混乱之中，车门打开了，格策只来得及匆忙留下一句道歉，就和罗伊斯一起跳下车去。

他们头也不回地往前飞奔，直到认为已经离巴士足够远，不会被人看见引起骚动之后才停下来。格策伸手握住罗伊斯的一侧小臂，一道夺目的金光闪过，两个人从空气中消失了。

 

猎梦人协会陷入一片短暂的沉寂。

“你说的没错，马里奥。是慕尼黑，更确切一点，是在安联球场。”默特萨克的表情格外严肃，首先开口打破平静，“今天是拜仁的主场比赛，有75000人在那里看球，这个时机选的实在是太歹毒了，而且……这也说明缔造者本身的能力非常强大。”他手指轻点，将图像放大给众人看。

赫韦德斯在一旁点头：“的确，这是我这么多年来见到过的，规模最大的梦境了。能让这么多人同时陷入共情，这个缔造者的能力实在是不容小觑。”

“这倒有点意思了。”胡梅尔斯接话说，“我还挺想见见这个人的！”说完他的脸上甚至露出了一丝不合时宜的微笑。赫韦德斯见状偷偷拧了他一下，胡梅尔斯一缩脖子，发出一声怪异的尖叫。好在大家的注意力都在面前的金字塔上，无暇顾及其他。

会议桌上的金字塔模型已经完全展开，里面悬浮着一个全息窗口，画面中的安联球场陷入一片火海。火龙左冲右突，向天空发出巨大的咆哮，浓烟从龙口中喷射而出，在球场上方聚拢成一片黑压压的烟雾。

“这些烟雾会也许干扰猎鹰号的通讯系统，我们不能冒险直接飞进去。而且这么大范围的梦境，一个小队恐怕战力不够。”许尔勒摸了摸下巴，分析着眼前的形势。

“我们也去！”胡梅尔斯立刻表态，神情跃跃欲试。

这次赫韦德斯也表示同意：“我想我可以帮上忙，安德烈刚刚帮我研制了一款新战衣。”他看向许尔勒，后者朝他点了点头。“上次试验后我又改进了一些功能，也许正好可以试试。”许尔勒说。

“我也去。”博阿滕举手表态，他才刚刚加入猎梦人，正期待出第一次任务。

所有人都和博阿滕一起看向坐在会议桌尽头的拉姆，等待他的表态。拉姆在座位上站起身来，刚要开口说话，就被一个巨大的喊声打断了。

“菲利普——！”

大家不约而同地望向门口，穆勒一边大喊着一边跑了进来。“菲利普——菲利普菲利普！你快来看看！不好啦——”他一阵风似的停在会议桌前，手指比划着嚷嚷，“巴斯蒂、巴斯蒂不见了！”

“什么？”默特萨克一拍桌子站起身，不由得瞪大双眼，“在这个时候？”

“他昨天还在呢，我们一起在茶室喝了点东西。”赫韦德斯皱着眉说，“马茨也看见了，对吧？”他转过头去问胡梅尔斯，后者做思索状点头：“我记得很清楚，巴斯蒂端着一杯加了双倍糖的美式，不停地在那儿怀念小时候的一种薯片。要不是我知道贝尼不爱吃薯片，我都快以为他对贝尼……”在赫韦德斯严厉的瞪视中，胡梅尔斯没能说完最后那句，他咽了咽口水，把“有意思”这个词憋回了肚子里。

“他没留下什么话吗？”罗伊斯问看起来更靠谱一些的诺伊尔。猎梦人一号摇了摇头，简短地回答：“字条，口信，一个都没有。”

“我刚收到佩尔发布的任务消息，就赶紧和曼努集合过来了。”穆勒把气喘匀了，开始补充，“路上我俩正好聊起来热罗姆的能力，我们就猜他和巴斯蒂比起来谁更厉害一些。我打赌肯定是巴斯蒂，毕竟我总是无条件支持他嘛！曼努偏要跟我对着干，他说……怎么说的来着？哦对了，互有胜负！是这样没错吧？可是巴斯蒂是什么人啊！他简直就是不死之躯嘛！怎么可能有人打得过他？你们说是吧？我就不信曼努说的，想要去找巴斯蒂亲自证实一下。结果你们猜怎么着？”他夸张地睁大双眼，很有戏剧性地停顿了一下。见大家纷纷向他投去疑问的目光，穆勒这才满意地继续：“——我们敲了半天门，没人答应！集合的时间都快到了，这可怎么办？于是曼努——可不是我让他这么干的，顺带一提——一脚就把门给踹开了！你们猜怎么着？屋里根本就没人！床铺叠得整整齐齐，屋里也收拾得干干净净的，老实说我认识巴斯蒂这么久，还从来没见他的屋子这么整洁过！”

“所以啊，这只能证明一件事——”穆勒伸出一根手指，颇有见地的说，“巴斯蒂明显是有预谋的失踪！”

“谢谢你的总结，托马斯。我想你最好还是找个位置坐下，和曼努一起。”拉姆出声制止了他接下来的滔滔不绝，“现在我们能回到任务上来了吗？”

“可、可是——”穆勒张了张嘴，还有些不甘心，但拉姆的目光让他止住了话头。他瘪瘪嘴，拽着诺伊尔的衣服坐到了离拉姆最远的位置上。

“别担心巴斯蒂，他知道自己在做什么。”拉姆在一片疑问的目光中解释说，但拒绝就此发表更多意见。大家只好重新回到座位上。既然拉姆这样说了，那么施魏因施泰格的“失踪”就没什么好担心的——至少拉姆是知情者，格策心想，和罗伊斯一起找到两把空椅子坐了下来。

“现在我们需要重新分组。热罗姆，”他首先向新加入的成员点头示意，“顶替巴斯蒂的位置，编入第二组，和贝尼、马茨一起行动。”

博阿滕点头应允。

“第一组负责先发。”他又看向格策、罗伊斯和许尔勒，三人同时给予回应。“第二组作为支援，热罗姆负责掩护好马里奥，贝尼和马茨可以从空中形成牵制。你确定你的新战衣没问题吗，贝尼？”

赫韦德斯点点头：“安德烈和我已经测试过很多次了。”

“那就好，如果情况不妙一定要及时撤退，千万不要逞强。”拉姆说。他出人意料地停顿了一下，那一瞬间他看上去似乎有些忧伤。再开口时，他严肃的表情松动了一些。“我不想再经历一次那样的分别了。”他低声说。

“我们会没事的，”胡梅尔斯赶忙拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰，“那种事不会再有第二次了！我们保证！”

拉姆点点头，深深吸了口气，稳定住自己的情绪。

“那么你们两位，托马斯和曼努——”他继而把目光落到桌子对面的两个人身上，“这一次也需要你们的力量。”

“可是托尼还——”穆勒一听有些着急。

“第三组人员不齐，这我知道。”拉姆拦住穆勒的话头，继续说，“但你和曼努不一样，即使没有托尼在场，你们之间也足够默契了。”

“我明白了。”诺伊尔站起身说。穆勒看了看诺伊尔，又看了看拉姆，也跟着站了起来。“虽然我很想说‘包在我们身上’，但是在托尼缺席的情况下我还真不敢打这个包票！”他搓了搓手，裂开嘴笑着说，“不过曼努和我还没单独出过任务呢，等托尼回来一定要跟他炫耀一下，他肯定会嫉妒死我们的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我需要你们当一次奇兵。”拉姆看着一高一矮的两人，颇有深意地说。

“收到，拉姆先生！”穆勒刻意板起面孔，夸张地朝他敬了个军礼。两秒钟之后，那双眼睛里藏着的笑意就露了馅儿，从眼角蔓延到嘴角，再从嘴角蔓延到整张脸。穆勒的笑容向来感染力惊人，几秒之内，会议室的众人都忍不住跟着他笑出声来，拉姆无奈地摇摇头，也不由自主地露出一个微笑。

“我们走，先生们。”许尔勒晃晃手里的钥匙，朝大家扬扬头，第一个走出门去。

 

安联球场从未让人觉得如此可怕。浓烟腾起足有几百英尺，整个体育场都被包围其中，远远望去仿佛一头蹲伏的灰黑色巨兽。

“不行，我没法再靠近了。”驾驶席上的许尔勒说。猎鹰号保持着离烟雾范围30英尺的距离，正受到气流的影响不停地上下颠簸，许尔勒不得不小心操作以确保战机的平衡。

“还能往前吗？我需要进到那些烟雾里。”赫韦德斯已经换上了他的新战衣。这件衣服看上去和他之前的那一件似乎没什么不同，除了多出一副配套的风镜。

同样的眼镜胡梅尔斯也有一副，他正努力把它套在自己的头上。几经尝试都失败之后，黑色卷毛出现在驾驶舱里：“安德烈，你是不是把护目镜做小了一码？我戴不上！”

许尔勒甚至都没费神回头看一眼：“你戴的是贝尼的型号，你自己的在后面那个箱子里，缩写是M.H.”

“噢——”胡梅尔斯讪讪地缩着脖子去机舱后面翻他自己的装备去了。许尔勒趁机回答赫韦德斯刚刚的问题：“我只能尽量靠近，但可以保证给你一个初始速度，你可以从推射台出去。”

赫韦德斯点点头，没再多说什么，转身到舱门口等待时机。胡梅尔斯似乎也找到了适合自己的那款风镜，回到赫韦德斯身边调整自己的装备。

“推射发生器准备就绪。”许尔勒按下操作平台上的一个圆形按钮，舱门打开了，后面的连接通道直接通向推射平台。赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯走进通道。许尔勒马上展开一个监控窗口，两人的身影在屏幕上出现了，画面中他们通过一个拐角之后站在了推射平台的舱门前。

许尔勒打开舱门将两人放进去。赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯的脸出现在旁边的监视器上，他们站上推射装置并将自己的腿部固定好，抬头朝许尔勒摆出了就绪的手势。许尔勒随即调转机翼，让猎鹰号背朝着黑雾，又向上爬升了几个高度。“一路顺风，先生们。”他通过通讯系统对他们说，伸手按下发射按钮。一道急促的气流中，两个人飞出舱体，冲向滚滚浓烟。

猎鹰号再次转向，将黑雾甩在自己的左下方。格策趴在窗户上往下看，总算在遮天蔽日的烟雾中找到两个戴着护目镜的身影——赫韦德斯的战衣神奇地在两侧各展开一个类似飞鼠的滑翔薄膜，他正利用这两片膜翼在空中滑翔。一道火龙似乎察觉了他的到来，从黑烟中直冲而起，但赫韦德斯利用声波控制转向，灵巧地避开了。

胡梅尔斯看上去更令人担心一些，他正被一只鹰托着在空中翱翔。巨鹰朝一侧躲闪火龙的攻击时，他差一点从鹰背上摔下来，好在语言天赋者及时唤来两只大雁，用爪子把他拽了回去。火龙被激怒了，龙口暴张试图将他连鹰带鸟一同吞没，胡梅尔斯这次没再疏忽，嘴唇一张一合吐出一串含义不明的句子，火龙当即没了气焰，转身落入浓烟之中。

“那是龙语？骗人的吧？”格策一脸难以置信地回头问罗伊斯。

“虽然我也不想相信这一点……但马茨的能力就是能和任何物种交流，只要它是活的，什么都行。”罗伊斯耸耸肩说，“我猜……火龙大概算是半个龙吧？”

许尔勒转过头来提醒他们坐好。

“我只能把猎鹰号停在两公里外，再近就不安全了。我先将两个探测器放进去，不然里面视野太差了对我们不利。”他说着在控制面板上点了几下，放下两个小型探测器。那两个小东西飞行的样子让格策想起瓢虫，不同的是它们显然比瓢虫要大上很多倍。

许尔勒将战机设为自动驾驶，起身来到客舱。“一旦探测器传回信号我们就能掌握里面的信息，要想进入球场恐怕还需要等贝尼和马茨把烟散掉。但愿他们一切顺利。”

“我需要足够靠近缔造者，或者至少亲自看上一眼。”格策出声说，“不然我没法和他建立联系。”

“这样的话我们可能需要一个人来分散缔造者的注意力，否则我们很难靠得足够近，缔造者会立刻发现我们的。”

“我想我可以吸引他的火力，仅凭这些火龙还伤不到我。”博阿滕推了一下圆框眼镜，自告奋勇。

“好极了！我早就想见识见识你的能力了！”罗伊斯拍了拍博阿滕的肩膀，神情十分期待。

“这样一来就是第一组和热罗姆，四个人一起行动，对吧？”格策问。

诺伊尔点点头：“那么托马斯和我会在附近埋伏好，等候时机再出手。”

“这样最好。”许尔勒点头表示赞同。他又突然想起什么，转向博阿滕露出一个微笑，“说到吸引火力……热罗姆，想在飞机降落之前来一个‘Super Hero Landing’吗？我保证不会有其他出场比这还炫酷了！”

 

安联球场内一片黑暗，原本座无虚席的看台上黑压压地躺倒一片人。人们一个压着一个，被沉沉的睡梦夺取了感知，浑然不觉此刻陷入的危险。十几道火龙在球场上空左冲右突，彼此缠绕，口中喷出的火焰点着了暗淡的广告展板，灼烧着精心维护的草地，将整个圆形空间炙烤成一片人间炼狱。

在球场和一切火焰的正中，有一个身材挺拔的人影，正半举着右手。他的掌心中有一个巨大的火球正熊熊燃烧，更多条火龙从中孕育而生，在火势的助攻下迅速生长，直到和周围盘旋的同伴们一般大小，又继续嘶吼着冲向它们的游乐场。

突然，头顶有狂风呼啸，浓雾被撕扯出一道又一道裂缝。一声刺耳的尖啸中，有人从高空盘旋而降，在他身后，数十只巨鹰用翅膀扇起大风将烟雾逐渐吹散。阳光穿透阴霾中的缝隙，透进被黑暗笼罩的球场，光明渐盛而暗影消弭，安联终于重获光明。

场地中央的缔造者痛苦地蹲下身去，因耳鸣引起的头痛失去了对火龙的控制。那些早些冲向高空的火龙也不知为何突然失去了斗志，不知所措地回到球场上，绕着自己的召唤者盘旋。

“轰——”

一声巨响将整个安联体育场的地面震得上下颤动，火海之中一片微尘被大地抛起又落下。缔造者站起身，在下落的尘土中看到了一个人——一个身材高大、戴着圆框眼镜的黑皮肤男人。

博阿滕挥出左拳，在出击的瞬间将皮肤硬化成金属，把一条来势汹汹的火龙打散。他收回左臂，活动着腕部关节，大踏步向前走去。燃烧的火舌伤不到异化成金属的皮肤，火龙更是无法带来有效的攻击。他像是一个蹈火的舞者，又像是一位踏着烈火的战士，以拳为剑，指向场地中央的对手。

“打扰了，先生。游戏该结束了。”

烈焰中心的缔造者猛地抬起头来，那一瞬间博阿滕觉得胸口像被重拳击过一样，几乎无法呼吸。他浑身僵直，再也无法前进一步，脑海中剩下的只有他刚刚看到的一双眼睛。

震惊攫住了他，将他抛向空白的深渊，浑身的所有感知全都在叫嚣着一句话——

怎么会是他？


	9. 重见天日

博阿滕绝不会认错那双眼睛。

他希望自己能回到两年之前的夏天。安联球场的人声鼎沸、赢球后的拜仁慕尼黑都变成了可有可无的背景，只因他回过头，在情绪高涨的球迷中看到了一双蓝眼睛。

我看到了一片海。当时他这样想，几乎克制不住想要去打个招呼的冲动。

于是他这样做了，而后的日子就像阴霾密布的天空突然放晴，生活中的一切都因波兰人在身边变得充实而有意义。直到六个月前，黑暗又突如其来地笼罩了他。

博阿滕为此试过几乎所有方法，但他的男友就此杳无音信，仿佛从未出现在他的世界里。他用酒精麻醉自己，在街头寻衅，试图用身体的痛苦来缓解内心的焦灼。也就在这时，他的能力觉醒了，猎梦人因此找到他。再然后他来到这里，在被烈焰吞噬的安联球场又一次见到了他的爱人。

“罗……罗伯特？”博阿滕试着喊了一句，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

然而对面的缔造者却没有任何反应，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛此刻冷的可怕，让博阿滕觉得无比陌生。时间仿佛静止了，博阿滕眼前闪过无数记忆的碎片，每一个都与对面的人有关，这些碎片遮住了他目光所及的全部，让他失去了身为一名战士所应拥有的一切。

漫长的一秒过去，震惊在缔造者脑海中迅速退潮。他再次举起右手，火球翻滚，十几条火龙重新聚集在一起，气势汹汹地朝博阿滕直冲过去。

“热罗姆，小心！”格策顾不得暴露自己的位置，连忙大声呼喊，试图唤回战友的理智。但博阿滕像被人施了法术般钉在原地，一步都没有移动。“来不及了……”格策小声嘀咕着，只觉得身边突然一空，一道耀眼的金色光芒像流星一样划过球场，抢在火龙到达前将博阿滕带了回来。

“谢天谢地，还好你赶上了！”格策从罗伊斯怀中把博阿滕接过来，扶着他在隐蔽处靠好。黑人青年依旧双目无神，眼睛直勾勾地盯着地面，看起来一时半会没法恢复正常了。

火龙们一击落空，立即调转方向朝格策他们冲来。许尔勒从背包里摸出两个小圆球迅速往前一扔，球体咕噜噜往前滚了几步，伸出四条机械足敏捷地爬到两侧的墙角下，将自己固定起来。随后它们各自发出两道射线，呈90度向外伸展，水平的两条一旦相遇就连接起来，竖直的则沿着墙线一直向上，直顶天花板。随着射线的行进，一道泛着蓝光的半透明屏障也从地面开始往上延伸，就在火龙即将到达他们面前时，整个球员通道被完全展开的屏障一分为二，护盾闪着粼粼光芒，将火焰全都隔在了通道另一边。

愤怒的火龙不停撞击着护盾，却只能带来几下无足轻重的震动，火焰更是无法穿越屏障伤害到格策他们。许尔勒拍拍手，总算长出了一口气。“差一点就赶不上了！”他有些心有余悸地说，“看来下次得将护盾再改进一下，发生时间还是太长了。”

“他怎么样了？”罗伊斯转过头问。

格策把手放在博阿滕额头上，闭眼感受了一下，然后摇摇头。“情况不太好，他好像被自己的记忆困住了。”

罗伊斯罕见地皱起眉头。“刚才那个缔造者是怎么回事？热罗姆怎么一下就变成这样了？我都没看见他是怎么中招的……你们也知道，想骗过我的眼睛可不是那么容易的！”他又转过头去看向球场，叹了口气，“这个缔造者还真的有两下子，没想到啊？”

“能让这么多人同时共情，也许这个缔造者本来就很擅长控制别人的头脑。”许尔勒说，在格策身边蹲下，“你觉得有把握将他带出来吗？”

“我不知道，”格策也叹了口气说，“之前菲利普可没教过我这个。”

“安德烈！”罗伊斯突然大喊了一声，格策和许尔勒赶紧起身朝他那边看去。罗伊斯的目光落在屏障上方，和球员通道的顶棚交接处。屏障依然完好，火龙们无法对它造成实质伤害，但通道墙面就不一样了。刚才他们只确保火龙被屏障挡在外面，却忽略了护盾本身所依存的墙体根本承受不住过重的撞击。

远处的缔造者将手中的火球一分为二，其中一个化为一支火焰弓弩，另一个则变成一支利箭。火焰呼啸，箭矢破空而出，径直扎入屏障上沿的天花板。“啪啦——”第一道裂缝出现了。火龙没再放过这个机会，在缔造者的指挥下嚎叫着向燃烧着的箭尾撞去。已经裂缝的天花板根本经受不住这样的撞击，缝隙很快扩大，灰尘和碎片纷纷落下，整个通道都开始震动起来。

“快走！”罗伊斯又喊了一声，一把拽过地上的博阿滕，把他搭在自己肩上。格策连忙追过去帮他扶稳。“快，安德烈！”罗伊斯回头招呼许尔勒。

“你们先走。”许尔勒居然朝着快崩塌的地方又走了两步，头也不回地说，“我想办法把这里撑住一会儿。”

“安德烈！这里要塌了！”格策有点着急，“再不走就来不及了！”

许尔勒伸出两根手指。“一次两个。”

格策还有些疑惑，罗伊斯则迅速点头，一把将格策拉了回来。“我们去找贝尼和马茨。一会儿见，哥们儿！”他简短地说，带着格策和博阿滕消失了。

“好了，小鸡崽儿们，我们玩个游戏怎么样？”许尔勒朝自己的双手吹了口气，在背包中翻出两根液压支撑腿。“来吧，试试这个！”

 

风太大了。格策在鹰背上眯着眼，努力在下方的火海中辨认着许尔勒。这可不容易，火势依然很凶猛，缔造者不停地操纵着火龙对球员通道发起一波又一波的攻击，而许尔勒又藏身在护盾背后，仅从高空是看不到他的。

格策咬着牙，交叉手指祈祷许尔勒能撑到罗伊斯回去救他。

之前罗伊斯将格策和博阿滕带到了球场外围，当时赫韦德斯刚好从空中回到地面——他的战衣没有配备足够的动力，只能利用高度差滑翔一段时间——他从格策手中接过了临时照顾博阿滕的任务。要想帮助许尔勒脱身，除了依靠罗伊斯的速度，还需要格策从旁支援。

场馆附近的地面因刚才的震动而不再安全，从空中接近成为唯一的选择。胡梅尔斯替格策召来巨鹰，护送他飞上半空，尽可能地接近球场中央。火龙被缔造者引向球员通道，场地四周只剩一人高的火焰作为屏障。格策催促巨鹰降低高度，准备向整个梦境的中心发起攻击。

闭上双眼，展开精神触角，格策调整着呼吸，慢慢平静心绪，让自己沉入精神世界。再睁眼时，他发现自己来到了一间房子前。

这是一处十分普通的住宅，慕尼黑随处可见的那一种，左右是相连的一排同样的房子，如果说这间有什么不一样，就只能是门前种着的那些三色堇了。格策小心翼翼地推门而入，屋子里空无一人，但看上去像是主人刚刚离开——厨房的炉灶上烧着水，已经快开了，发出咕噜噜的气泡声；茶几上放着一杯咖啡，只喝了一半，剩下的还是温的；壁炉里烧着真正的柴火，发出毕剥的声响，火苗随着门的开合一阵晃动。

这里和格策之前到过的精神世界一点都不一样。

一切都太真实了，几乎让他开始怀疑自己是否真的离开了现实世界，还是之前的所有战斗都只是发生于头脑之中的臆想。格策变得更加谨慎，轻手轻脚地走过门廊，随时戒备着面对突发状况，以防落入对方的陷阱。

然而等待他的没有陷阱，只有摆在鞋架上的一张照片。格策走近相框，发现合照中有两个男青年，正对他露出灿烂的笑脸，让他没有想到的是，其中一个正是热罗姆·博阿滕！

格策连忙把相框拿起来仔细端详，白皙的皮肤和湛蓝的双眼，不会错的，照片中博阿滕揽着的那个人，就是这场声势浩大的梦境的缔造者！他把照片翻到背面，发现有一行小字写着：热罗姆和罗伯特在慕尼黑。

就在这时，格策耳边突然传来一个轻微的声响。“咚”，极轻微的一声，几乎不可能被人听到。但这里并非现实世界，格策的精神力在这里变得极其敏感，所以这声响被他敏锐地捕捉到了。

很快，第二声出现了。“咚咚”，声音不大，仅比刚才的第一声大了一点点。然后是第三声、第四声……声音越来越大，节奏越来越急促，直到变成一阵震耳欲聋的鼓点，在他耳边接连炸响。格策难以忍受地捂住胸口，他的心跳也随着鼓点声变得越来越快、越来越快，即将濒临失速的边缘。疼痛从周身袭来，让他觉得浑身上下的骨头都被鼓点震得嗡嗡作响。

格策咬紧牙关，用尽最后的气力将所有精神力结成一个保护罩，之后便无力地滑入一片空白之中。

 

“马里奥、马里奥……Sunny！”

格策再次睁开双眼，看到的是面色惨白的罗伊斯，他旁边站着忧心忡忡的赫韦德斯和一脸严肃的许尔勒。

“安德烈……”看到许尔勒的脸，格策顿时清醒了，一下坐起身来，“太好了你没事！”

“我当然没事。你是怎么回事？”许尔勒皱着眉问。

“你刚才从鹰背上直接摔了下来，差点把我吓死，你知道吗！”罗伊斯小心翼翼地扶着格策，显得心有余悸，“看在上帝的份儿上，那肯定有60英尺高！要不是马茨反应快你就已经——”他停住了，不敢再往下说。

格策摇摇头。“那个缔造者……他太厉害了……”他揉着自己的额头，表情痛苦，“他把自己的精神世界伪装得太好了，我看不破它。而且……他和热罗姆的关系不一般，如果我没猜错的话……他们应该是恋人……”

“什么？恋人？”胡梅尔斯大叫出来，“那热罗姆怎么不早告诉我们，如果他有一个缔造者男朋友，而且‘刚好’把安联变成了一片火海？”

“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，他是我的男朋友。”角落里传来一个低沉的声音。大家循声回过头去，发现博阿滕已经重新站了起来。“六个月前，罗伯特毫无预兆地失踪了。我试过了所有寻找他的办法，却一无所获。”他低下头看向自己仍在发颤的双手，“我没想到今天能在这里见到他。我没想到……今天遇到的，是他。”

空气变得安静了，一时间谁也没有开口，就连胡梅尔斯也没找到一两句合适的话来打破寂静。

“轰——”一声巨响传来。格策这才注意到自己被带到了球员更衣室里，这间屋子的一面墙壁已经被之前的攻击震塌，残破的砖石间依稀可以看到稍远处的球场草坪。

“是托马斯和曼努！”罗伊斯眯着眼睛观察，“刚才就是他们发动突袭，为我们营救你打了掩护！”

“曼努首先复制了托马斯的隐身技能，然后才是缔造者的。我必须得说，他这一波干得相当漂亮。”赫韦德斯说，露出了一丝微笑，“恐怕那位罗伯特是第一次和另一个自己交手吧。”

“而且我觉得，托马斯的代号可以改成Lucky。”胡梅尔斯紧跟着补充了一句。

格策连忙趴在缺口上往外看，安联球场的场地中央正上演一场火焰大战。

诺伊尔高高耸立在缔造者莱万多夫斯基对面，周身上下都被火焰铠甲包裹，看起来犹如神祇降世。六条火龙从他的铠甲中生长出来，发出震天的咆哮，与缔造者的火龙撕咬到一起。球场半空火光四溅，诺伊尔伸出右手将被打散的火焰聚拢到一处，化成一个巨大的火球，和莱万手中的别无二致。随后他将左手虚握探进火球，从中缓缓抽出一把火焰长剑。武器在手，诺伊尔不再耽搁，提剑向着莱万劈砍过去。

莱万也没有怠慢，迅速将掌中的火球化成一块盾牌抵挡。诺伊尔的剑锋刚刚触到盾牌表面，就被火盾中冒出的龙口衔住，龙头往上一探，龙身顺势绕上长剑。诺伊尔见状迅速撒手，在火龙即将接触到他手掌的一刻弃剑后撤，连退了几步。火龙也不过多纠缠，嘶叫一声将火剑吞噬，龙身立即暴涨成两倍大，从盾牌中整个飞出，盘踞在莱万肩旁。

诺伊尔眉头紧锁，挥手召回一头自己的火龙，再次变幻成武器。这次是一支火焰标枪，火舌在尖端交汇成一点，闪着寒光冲向莱万面部。护主的大火龙张开巨口将标枪吞下，却没想到被标枪的速度硬生生扯成两半。附着了新的火焰让标枪的速度更快，眨眼之间就来到莱万面前。

莱万同样连退几步，将手中的盾牌一分为三，挡在标枪的飞行路线上。标枪毫不犹豫地穿透了第一块盾牌，然后是第二块，同样干脆穿透。然而就在它即将击中第三块盾牌时，前两块破碎的盾牌中却长出了四条金红的锁链，紧紧缠绕在标枪尾部，减缓了它的冲势。速度受阻，枪尖穿过最后一块盾牌，却堪堪停在了莱万眼前。

莱万伸手将火枪摘下，肩部发力将它又掷了回来。

诺伊尔还想再次发动攻击，却发现周身的火焰正在逐渐熄灭。他连忙召回其余五条火龙，在自己身前结成一张巨网以阻挡标枪的来势。莱万知道时机来了，操纵火龙们向诺伊尔猛扑过去。

十分钟就要到了，诺伊尔已无力抵挡这一波攻势，眼看就要被来势汹汹的火龙撕碎。“曼努！”火龙的重围之外有人喊了一声，一个棕色卷毛从半空中闪现出来。诺伊尔转头朝那边看了一眼，四目相对，他迅速伸手在耳边打了个响指——“啪！”

他消失了！

失去了目标的火龙们已经收不住冲势，轰地撞成一团，然后炸碎成漫天的火星，簌簌飘落下来。

“呼——累死我了！”格策耳边突然有人说话。他赶紧转过头去，发现出现在眼前的是一幅有些诡异的画面——穆勒的脑袋顶着一头乱毛飘在空中，他的肩上搭着诺伊尔的头和一条胳膊，他们俩的大半个身子都不见了，只剩头和肩膀还在半空晃荡着。

“谁来接一下！”穆勒小声嚷嚷着，不停地喘气，“帮我扶一下曼努，我快撑不住他了！”许尔勒和赫韦德斯连忙过去架住脱力的诺伊尔——这可不太容易，尤其当他们要扶住的人只有头和两条胳膊时，好在诺伊尔已经在慢慢退去隐身效果，很快整个上半身都能看见了。

“还好曼努反应快，”穆勒撇撇嘴，让自己整个儿显现出来，“不然他非得被那一下给炸飞不可！这个缔造者也太厉害了！”

“也幸亏你们俩有默契，你在那时现身了一下。”赫韦德斯说，帮着穆勒把诺伊尔扶到墙边，“要不是先复制你的技能，我怀疑那些火龙会一直追着他，根本没法跑出来。”

许尔勒从包里拿出一个圆形电风扇一样的装置，把它固定在一面墙上。“托马斯，过来按个手印。”他招呼穆勒，指着“小风扇”旁边的按钮。穆勒走过去按了一下，扇叶突然开始呼呼旋转，大家只觉得皮肤上一阵刺痒，之后又恢复了正常。“好了，现在我们暂时不会被发现了。”许尔勒走回来，向他们解释说，“隐身增强器，只是把托马斯的能力暂时增强到覆盖这片区域。”

“那我们现在怎么办？”胡梅尔斯问。

“还有战力的除了我和马茨，就剩下马尔科和安德烈了。”赫韦德斯总结道，“我们有什么好的对策吗？”

许尔勒摇摇头。“我想不到，我身上的装备不足以对他造成伤害。马尔科虽然可以用速度生吃，面对那么多条火龙也不占上风。”

“要是詹卢卡在这儿就好了。”格策满怀希望地说，“詹卢卡擅长使用水，绝对能赢他。”

“嘘——”罗伊斯突然示意大家噤声，“他过来了。”

大家纷纷往外看去，只见莱万正踏着火焰朝他们的藏身地走来。他周身都燃烧着火焰，火龙被数十把悬在半空的利剑取代，每一把剑都是尖端朝前，直指向藏匿的猎梦人。

“先生们，躲躲藏藏太有失风度了，不是吗？”莱万开口说，“不如我们绅士一点，至少坦诚相见，互通姓名？”

大家互相看了看，都没有搭话。一旦出声，势必会暴露出藏身的地点，到时候即使有许尔勒的隐身装置也没用了。

“热罗姆·博阿滕！”有人突然说，从莱万背后的断墙绕了出来。

格策他们突然一惊，刚才帮穆勒救助诺伊尔时，他们谁也没注意到博阿滕不见了。看到他这时候出现吸引莱万的注意，大家都为他捏了把汗。

“热罗姆。”莱万转过身，看到博阿滕的身影，语气软了下来，“真的是你……好久不见。”

“罗伯特，果然是你……”博阿滕上前一步，看着自己的爱人，“我找了你整整六个月，我还以为你——你怎么变成这样了？”

莱万垂下眼睛。“热罗姆，对不起……”他轻声说，“我真的……非常、非常抱歉……”话音刚落，几条火蛇缠上博阿滕的脚踝，又顺着小腿一直往上爬，直到把博阿滕整个人都缠在里面。“抱歉，热罗姆，我不得不这么做……”莱万走过去，将手放在博阿滕的额前，掌中一个小小的火苗闪烁着，“晚安，热罗姆，祝你好梦！”

他把手按向博阿滕的额头，就在这时，一个人影突然出现在旁边，飞起一脚将莱万踹出十几米远。

“不好意思，我这个人最大的优点就是好管闲事！”那人拍了拍手，指着倒地的莱万大声说，“而且，我讨厌火。”

格策仔细一看，出现的是一个剔着圆寸的男人，穿着一身运动装，看上去很好相处的样子。最引人注目的是他的那双眼睛，和莱万的一样是蓝色，却是水灵灵的，像狗狗一样随时随地能让人感受到暖意。

“这不可能……”赫韦德斯愣住了。

他身边的胡梅尔斯也愣住了。“我是不是眼花了？还是说我已经死了？我怎么可能看见——”

另一个人影在男人身边出现了，这次格策认了出来。

“你说得对，卢基。”施魏因施泰格一只手搭上男人的肩膀拍了拍，“我也讨厌火。”

“卢卡斯？”罗伊斯突然醒悟过来，“卢卡斯·波多尔斯基？”

格策听说过这个人。前任猎梦人十号，十年前因一个任务失败而神秘失踪，没有人知道他的下落，就连拉姆也不例外。据说默特萨克和拉姆试过很多方法，却没有得到他的一点音信。现在看来，今天施魏因施泰格那不寻常的“失踪”很有可能就和这位波多尔斯基有关。

“重见天日的感觉怎么样？”施魏因施泰格含着笑意问自己身边的人。

“不能再棒了。”波多尔斯基活动了一下脖子，笑着回答。


	10. 偶发归原

 

“卢卡斯？真的是你？”胡梅尔斯突兀地大喊一声，瞬间暴露了他们的藏身地。好在莱万被波多尔斯基那记突如其来的飞踢打翻在地，暂时还没有醒转的迹象。

许尔勒无奈地摇摇头，走上前去解除隐身增强器，让他们出现在及时赶到的救场二人组的视野之中。波多尔斯基转过头来，朝他们露出了一个招牌狗狗笑：“嗨，贝尼，马茨，好久不见，老伙计们！”

“我还以为再也见不到你了。”赫韦德斯说，眼睛里闪烁着泪光。

“好了好了，闲谈的时间多得是。”施魏因施泰格懒洋洋地说，顺手把波多尔斯基的脑袋掰了回来，“先把这位解决了再说。”他指着躺在地上的莱万多夫斯基。

“我说……巴斯蒂，你说的‘解决’不会是——”波多尔斯基舔了舔嘴唇，转头问他的搭档。

“什么？不，我说的当然不是那个意思！我是说——”

“好吧，我只是确认一下。”波多尔斯基耸耸肩，几步跨过躺在地上的莱万，对站在一旁的博阿滕开口。“嘿，热罗姆？你是叫热罗姆没错吧？抱歉我们刚才偷听了你们的谈话……”他指了指莱万，又指了指博阿滕，“我是说，我们不是故意偷听的，我们只是——‘躲在旁边，以防万一’。”他伸出四根手指做了个手势。“好了话说回来，这位缔造者朋友——如果我没听错的话——是你的——”

“男朋友。”博阿滕点点头，“没错，一直都是。六个月前他失踪了，我没想到他变成了一个……一个……”

“恶性缔造者。”施魏因施泰格帮他把话说完。“这的确很难想象，如果我猜的没错，他应该是被转化的。虽然我这样问有些失礼，但是我还是想征求你的同意。”他走到博阿滕面前，认真问道，“热罗姆，我们能将他带回协会做一下研究吗？”

“研究？”

注意到博阿滕的眼神变化，施魏因施泰格连忙补上一句：“我保证这些研究不会伤害他，也不会对他的健康产生任何负面影响。沃尔法特医生的本事你是知道的。”

博阿滕盯着施魏因施泰格沉吟了半晌，最终点了点头。

“好极了！”波多尔斯拍了下手，神情愉悦地宣布，“那我们还等什么？收工回家吧！”他说着把地上的莱万拎起来，随手一甩放在肩头扛着，步伐轻快地朝格策他们走来，那副轻松愉悦的样子根本看不出肩上正扛着一个健壮的男青年。

博阿滕紧跟上去，小心翼翼地在后面护着昏迷不醒的莱万，以防他被那些断墙碎石伤到。不过他似乎有些多虑了。一旦失去了缔造者的控制，整个梦境就开始坍塌。火的利刃消失了，燃烧的火苗也开始渐渐熄灭，周围的灰尘瓦砾忽地腾空而起各自归位，残垣断壁逐渐恢复如初。

“我想，在人们醒过来之前，我们还有几分钟的时间。”格策谨慎地观察了一下周围，开口说道。

“那么，安德烈？再来一次隐身增强？”施魏因施泰格格外有兴致地问许尔勒，波多尔斯基也在一旁表示跃跃欲试：“拜托拜托！我们俩还没试过呢！”许尔勒只能无奈地点点头，手脚麻利地将隐身增强器拿出来，又招呼穆勒过来重新按了一次手印。又一阵酥麻感过后，这群人从半空中消失了。

“有效距离是20米，跟紧我。”许尔勒的声音从空气中传来。

安联球场正逐渐醒来。人们走出长长的睡梦，重新回到了现实世界。下午的阳光和煦而温暖，而关于那场可怕噩梦的记忆终会在人们脑海中渐渐淡去。就像人们会忘记的其他琐事一样，那场大火也会成为这个世界中最无足轻重的那一部分，消散在午后的阳光中。

“哇哦——进球了！”走上飞机的时候穆勒说。

大家回过头去看，远处的安联球场响起了欢呼声。

 

博阿滕在门口不安地来回踱步，每隔两分钟就把脑袋戳到病房的门前。透过门上的一扇小窗户，他能看见病床上躺着的莱万多夫斯基，还有在旁边一刻不停忙碌着的沃尔法特医生。

“热罗姆，你需要休息一下。”格策试图安抚博阿滕的情绪，但后者拒绝离开，除非他能确认自己的男友一切都好。

“他会没事的。”施魏因施泰格也在一旁帮忙安慰道，“卢基根本没有使出全力，否则——”拉姆警告的眼神让他闭上了嘴巴，因为博阿滕看上去似乎更加担心了。

拉姆走过去拍了拍博阿滕的肩膀。“有些检查是必要的，我们得确定他是否被改造过，然后才能安排恰当的治疗方案。”博阿滕看了看拉姆，又看了一眼病房，似乎接受了这种说法。他靠着墙滑坐在地上，一言不发地把头埋在胳膊里，显然正被自责与愧疚吞没。

格策还想过去安慰他，却被罗伊斯拉住了。“让他自己待着吧。”他边说边摇摇头，神情是少有的严肃，“这会儿我们帮不上他什么。”格策还想说些什么，但他还是垂下眼睛点了点头，跟着罗伊斯回到刚才的位置。

猎梦人们几乎都到了。莱万有可能是他们带回来的第一个隶属于第三界的缔造者，大家都很关心沃尔法特医生能否从他身上得到什么信息。诺伊尔还留在休息室恢复体力，之前的战斗可把他累坏了，穆勒跟着一起去照顾他，也没有出现。而许尔勒，就像每次完成任务后那样，总是去向成迷，很少在总部露面。格策猜他去保养他的猎鹰号了，但罗伊斯坚持不这么认为。“他一定有事瞒着我们。”每当格策提出自己的猜测时，罗伊斯都会这样说。

拉姆倒是没为许尔勒的缺席烦心，现在他有更紧要的事要办。“那么，说说吧，卢卡斯。”他转向波多尔斯基，语气可以说得上是非常平静了。但格策察觉到他握紧的手有一丝颤抖。“科隆那件事之后你经历了什么？”

波多尔斯基叹了口气，脸上的神情明白无误地写着“终于来了”。他站起身离开施魏因施泰格身边，整理了一下自己的衣服，朝拉姆和默特萨克深深鞠了一躬。“对不起，让你们久等了。”

“到底发生了什么？”默特萨克不由得皱起眉头。

波多尔斯基深吸了口气，开口说道：“爆炸发生时我就在大教堂里，当时我想，是我的轻敌才把你们置于这种危险的境地，不能再让你们为我冒险了。所以我想拖住他，给你们制造逃生的机会。”

“你也的确那么做了。”赫韦德斯轻声说。

胡梅尔斯点点头：“要不是你，我们恐怕已经全军覆没了。”

“谢了，兄弟们。”波多尔斯基朝他们露出个微笑，而看向一言未发的拉姆时又恢复了严肃。“原本我是想阻止他的，但我没想到他竟然带了道格拉斯……等我意识到的时候已经晚了，道格拉斯打开了传送门，他就在我眼前溜掉了……我只能设法拖住道格拉斯，他想摆脱我可没那么容易——然后爆炸突然发生了。”他停了下来，周围也没有人说话，病房外陷入一片寂静，连博阿滕都抬起头来看向波多尔斯基。

片刻之后，赫韦德斯出声打破寂静：“那你是怎么……怎么……”他没法把那个词说出口。

“死里逃生？”波多尔斯基替他说完，赫韦德斯垂下眼睛。“我也不知道，我只知道自己昏迷了很久，再醒来时就在一个地下掩体里，周围都是沙子。我用了一周多的时间才搞明白自己在哪——战火纷飞的叙利亚，当地反抗军在交战地区捡到了我，把我救了回来。”他扫视了一圈，用目光制止了欲开口询问的胡梅尔斯，继续说，“我一边帮反抗军打仗，一边设法搜寻你们的消息，但是却一无所获。大概六年之后，反抗军攻下了首都，我得以穿越边境到达土耳其。在伊斯坦布尔，像我这样战斗经验丰富又来历神秘的人很容易找到雇主，我以个人身份接一些私家侦探的活，利用侦探的情报网继续搜寻消息，依然收效甚微……后来我在一家东方人开的店里发现了我的手表，用它联系上了巴斯蒂。”

他讲完了。

大家仍然没有开口说话，纷纷陷入思索之中。为什么他会突然出现在叙利亚？他是怎么过去的？爆炸的时候又是谁救了他？如果波多尔斯基能够得救，当时和他一起在大教堂的道格拉斯呢？我们现在还要提防一个能随时随地传送的人吗？

施魏因施泰格清了清嗓子，开口缓和有些冷的气氛。“我们还是很有默契的，卢基。”他拍了拍波多尔斯基的肩膀说，笑得一脸得意，“你的手表是我托人带入土耳其的。”

“你怎么知道我一定在？”波多尔斯基好奇地问道。

“你叫了我的名字吧？我听到了。”施魏因施泰格指了指波多尔斯基左耳上的那枚耳钉，后者立刻就明白了。“原来它们还没有失效。”他颇有感情地抚摸着那枚朴实无华的黑色耳钉说。

同样的耳钉施魏因施泰格也有一个，那是他们一起在一家颇有格调的饰品店里买到的，店主拍着胸脯保证那上面被施加了感应超能，无论相隔多远都能够找到彼此。“它们就像是在等着你们似的，孩子们！”那个上了年纪的店主抚摸着他们俩的手说，眼睛里居然有泪光在闪。也可能是那些蜡烛，当时的波多尔斯基心想。但他们还是买下了那对小小的首饰，作为对彼此心意的见证。

在漫长的十年中，波多尔斯基想念过他的男人很多次。但战争不容许他放松警惕，他从未对任何人表明过身份，也从不放任自己将施魏因施泰格的名字挂在嘴边。一个月前他做了一个长长的梦，梦里是他的过去和现在。他眼看着自己离德国越来越远，同曾经的同伴背道而行，直到连施魏因施泰格的背影都要一点一点从视野中消失，他终于再一次地喊出了那个名字——巴斯蒂。

就在那一刻，施魏因施泰格听到了。

“我听到你了，卢基。”施魏因施泰格又重复了一遍。

波多尔斯基握紧爱人的手，露出熟悉的笑容：“现在我在这儿了。”

 

拉姆点了点头，没有再过多地评价什么。他转过身去对默特萨克说：“我们需要调查一下。”

“我想也是。”默特萨克摸着下巴慢慢地说，“而且……我有一个想法。”

拉姆神色严肃地回答：“恐怕你的想法和我一样。”

“我明白了。”默特萨克点点头说，转身离开了。

格策听得一头雾水，旁边的罗伊斯似乎也一样，他们一起看向赫韦德斯他们。身为猎梦人的元老之一，声波控制者正低头陷入深思，倒是胡梅尔斯挠了挠头，大大咧咧地问出来：“他们在说什么？我怎么没听懂？”

_应该是他。_

格策突然听到这样一句。他抬起头来，发现在场的众人都没有说话。

_但愿真的是他。_

那声音又说了一句。格策终于分辨出这句话是在他的脑海中响起来的，而且那声音似乎来自默特萨克。

 _佩尔？_ 他在心里默默问了一句。

 _马里奥？_ 那声音停了一下，明显地愉悦起来。 _好极了你能听到我的想法，看来我不是唯一一个读心者。_

 _也许你需要一个特训。_ 默特萨克的声音又说。

之后格策就再也听不到了，看来默特萨克单方面切断了他们之间的感应。

“好消息！”波多尔斯基突然看向博阿滕开口说，“你的小朋友醒了！”他伸手指了指病房，沃尔法特医生已经打开门，正从里面走出来。

博阿滕立即迎了上去。

“你们可以进去看他了。”沃尔法特医生和善地说，“但是时间不能太久，他需要休息。”

博阿滕点点头，率先走进病房。之后是拉姆，格策和罗伊斯跟在他后面，他们身后是施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基，赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯留在最后。

“你还好吗，罗伯特？”博阿滕快步走到病床边上，一把握住莱万的手，忧心忡忡地问道。

“不能再好了。”莱万朝他露出一个仍然有些虚弱的笑容，“别担心我，热罗姆。抱歉给你们添麻烦了。”

“究竟发生了什么？你怎么——”博阿滕停了一下，他不想在此时对失而复得的爱人刨根问底，但他也必须弄清楚事情的来龙去脉。他闭了闭眼睛，继续把这个问题问完：“你怎么突然变成了一个缔造者？”

“这也是我们急需知道的问题。”拉姆上前一步说道，声音冷静但充满了不容置疑的力量，“很抱歉，但是我们必须尽早弄清真相。这对大家都有好处，如果你还在乎热罗姆的安危的话。”

莱万闭上眼睛，他的金色睫毛纤长而浓密，正在轻轻颤动着。博阿滕知道他在思考。几秒钟之后，那双蓝眼睛睁开了，莱万有了答案：“我明白了，我会把知道的都告诉你们。”

“那么就从六个月前说起吧。”拉姆做了一个请的手势，“你遭遇了什么？”

博阿滕用双手握住莱万有些发凉的手掌，默默鼓励着他。莱万转头回以自己的爱人一个微笑，开始了他的讲述。

“如你们所见，我是一个波兰人。尽管我很小的时候就来到德国生活，生活习惯看上去和本地人没有什么不同，但只有我自己知道，身为一个波兰人我会遭遇什么。我的薪水是同期德国同事的六成，从不敢奢望拥有正常的假期，每一天我都过得无比小心翼翼，生怕因一个微小的错误而授人以柄，丢掉好不容易得来的工作。我甚至不敢生病，一旦因伤病而误工，人们对我的评价总会比其他人苛刻得多，只因为我是个波兰人。

“上帝眷顾，后来我遇到了热罗姆，知道了世间还有这么美好的人。爱情让我不再自怨自艾，变得更加勇敢，和热罗姆在一起让我觉得周遭的黑暗似乎都已经消散。但是显然，我错了——

“六个月前，热罗姆出差即将回来，我去超市采购东西，准备给他做一顿波兰晚餐。然后我遇到了一群人，他们不是街头的小混混，也不是那种无所事事上街找事的孩子。他们是新党成员，排斥一切像我这样的人，认为我们应该滚回老家去，或者干脆别活在世上。”

“这群婊子养的！”博阿滕额头的血管一跳一跳地突起，双手忍不住攥成了拳头，“如果我在那儿，我——”

莱万摇了摇头，继续说：“当然我也不可能束手就擒。我的体格你们也看到了，拜以前在业余队踢球所赐，我现在依然拥有很好的速度和敏捷的反应。但是当我逃脱追捕去警察局报案时，他们却不肯受理我的案件，坚持认为是我酒后挑衅，将我关在监禁室整整二十个小时，并且没有通知我的任何亲人朋友。后来我喝了他们送进来的水，再醒来时身边就是那伙试图抓捕我的人，我这才意识到，警察局和新党其实是一伙的。”

博阿滕腾地站了起来，愤怒让他浑身发抖。他的皮肤逐渐退去健康的血色，一点一点变成属于钢铁的灰白。在他脚下，病房的地板因承受不住重压开始出现裂纹，整个屋子随之抖动起来。

“热罗姆！”拉姆严厉地大喊一声。波多尔斯基当即冲上前去按住爆发边缘的博阿滕，施魏因施泰格则大步跨到莱万身前，把他挡在了身后。波多尔斯基肩部发力，手指在博阿滕变成金属的皮肤上留下几个深深的凹痕。博阿滕吃痛，大吼一声试图反抗，但波多尔斯基的力气太大了，他手臂的肌肉突然爆增，硬生生按着博阿滕坐到了地上。

“马里奥！”拉姆又喊了一声。格策立即明白了他的意思，连忙伸出自己的精神力触角，与博阿滕的脑波接触，尽量平复他愤怒的情绪。他将一桶冰水的意象植入博阿滕的脑海，然后让那桶水从上而下浇灌下来。

博阿滕眼睛中的疯狂消失了，那双黑眼睛恢复了理智。“抱歉。”他捋了把头发，喘着气说道，手臂上的皮肤正在逐渐褪回健康的深褐色。

“你还需要学会如何控制自己。我会给你安排加训的，但不是今天。”拉姆严肃地说，“现在，让罗伯特把话说完。”

博阿滕点点头，站起身回到莱万身边。施魏因施泰格小心地打量了一遍，在确认博阿滕的情绪已经稳定下来之后，才让开位置走了回去。

“热罗姆，我已经没事了。你看我不是好好的吗？”莱万抚摸着博阿滕的手，安慰他，“都过去了。”

“我不知道你经历了这些，如果我知道……”博阿滕陷入深深的自责，“如果我对你的关心再多一点……”

莱万摇摇头。“不是你的错，我和你们总归是……不一样的。”他有些自嘲地说，露出个苦笑，“我被关押在新党的秘密地点，他们对我用尽了能用的手段，也没能从我口中套出所谓的‘同伴’。后来他们失去了耐心，把我扔在垃圾处理厂等死，我在奄奄一息的时候遇到了教授。”

“教授？”施魏因施泰格的脸色瞬间变了。

“我只知道他被称作教授。”莱万看到施魏因施泰格的脸色，不由得缩了一下。“他救了我，问我是否要向那些人复仇。”他垂下眼睛，轻声说，“我答应了。”

拉姆点点头，来到莱万床边。“感谢你的诚恳，罗伯特。让我们能大致了解你的经历。”他拿出一个透明的小金字塔放在莱万床头，按下按钮启动它。“虽然很同情你的遭遇，并且你现在的状态也应该立即休息，但我仍然恳请你看看这个。”

小金字塔展开了一个全息窗口，里面开始播放影像。

“这是——”莱万刚想开口，疑问就被震惊所取代。画面中是一个个和他有相似遭遇的孩子，他们或因肤色，或因能力，或因家庭等因素被人欺凌，一直到他们成年后被有意排斥、虐待，而这一切的背后，竟然都是第三界织下的一张大网。莱万们所遭遇的一切，都是为了让他们内心充满怨恨，从而接受第三界的蛊惑，成为组织的兵器。

“第三界很早以前就在世界各地搜寻有共情天赋的孩子，从幼年时开始就在他们内心种下黑暗的种子。他们还会干预天生的良性缔造者，以仇恨为力量将他们转化为恶性的。”拉姆解释说，“你从童年起经历的一切，一开始就是他们的阴谋，而你答应成为他们的一员，就是最后一步。”

莱万愣住了，他没有想到事情的真相竟会是这样。全息窗口中残忍的画面一再涌入他的双眼，落在他的视网膜上，逐渐变成白茫茫的一片。刺眼的白光过后，他的脑海中空空如也，只剩下一行血淋淋的字还在半空中飘荡——为什么是我？

“罗伯特！罗伯特！”莱万眼中的空洞把博阿滕吓坏了，他连忙起身抓住男友的肩膀，不停地呼唤他的名字。但莱万依然没有任何反应，博阿滕急忙回头问拉姆：“他怎么了？”

“应该是受到了刺激，暂时封闭了自我。”沃尔法特医生说，他刚刚从门外进来。大家纷纷让开一条通道，让医生过去帮莱万做检查。沃尔法特医生示意博阿滕将莱万放平，又从一旁的仪器上抻出两条带子来，用两个小圆片固定在莱万头部。“我需要用电流刺激一下他的大脑，请让一下。”医生说着，绕到病床的另一边，检查电针的固定情况。博阿滕一脸担忧地退到墙角，虽然不忍心自己的爱人受苦，又不得不让医生做出尝试。

沃尔法特医生按动电击开关，电流激得莱万的身体抖动了几下。监视器上重新出现了活跃的电波，电流退去，莱万终于又睁开了眼睛。

“热罗姆。”他嘴唇开合，小声喊道。

“罗伯特，我在这儿呢。”博阿滕冲过去握住他的手，一手抚摸着他的脸颊，安慰道，“没事了，亲爱的，我在这儿呢。”

“热罗姆。”莱万又喊了一声，他的嗓子有一点哑，眼泪从眼角滑出来，但他仍然强迫自己说了出来，“我现在……赎罪，还来得及吗？”

“什么？”胡梅尔斯瞪大双眼，直接喊了出来，赫韦德斯没来得及制止他。“你是说……你要归原？”

“你要成为归原者？”拉姆皱着眉，眼睛一眨不眨地看向莱万，“归原者的危险你不会不知道，你真的确定吗？”

莱万转过头，尽管仍有泪光闪烁，但他的眼神无比坚定。

“我确定，并且不会后悔。”

 


	11. 十九号疫苗

 

“所以……这个‘归原者’到底是怎么回事？”格策再一次问出这个问题，这已经是一周以来的第二次了。

莱万多夫斯基醒过来的那天，他曾经问过罗伊斯，就在他们离开忧心忡忡的博阿滕，和他那不得不躺在床上接受后续治疗的爱人之后。但罗伊斯也说不清楚，他只知道“归原者”是非常非常少见的，此外他也没法给出更多的信息了。

当莱万的情况终于好转到可以起身自由活动之后，他们终于有机会亲耳听到答案。眼下猎梦人们齐聚在大厅里，让这个原本有些空旷的场地显出了一丝拥挤。许尔勒回到了总部，诺伊尔显然也恢复好了，由穆勒陪着坐在一张小桌子边上。他们的左手边，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基正用探究的目光盯着前面，那里坐着仍显倦容的莱万。事实上，当格策问出那句话以后，在场的所有人都不约而同地看向了莱万，等待他的回答。

“停止注射疫苗，就是这么简单。”莱万回答说，因为那么多人同时盯着他而显得有些局促不安。

“所以我们猜得没错。”拉姆点了点头，显露出若有所思的表情，“第三界的确采用了某些手段来人为制造缔造者，但我们的确没想到——竟然是疫苗。”

默特萨克叹了口气。“简单有效，像是他的作风。”

“不是你们想得那么简单。”莱万听完摇了摇头说，“那个疫苗被叫做十九号，据说是经过十八次失败之后才研制出来的。每个答应加入第三界的人都要接受疫苗注射，但并不是所有人都能成功。”

“什么意思？”赫韦德斯反应很快地问道。

“据我所知，疫苗会和人体产生排斥反应，只有熬过排异期的人，才能成为真正的缔造者，并拥有具现化的能力。”

格策倒吸了一口气。“难道说……”

“——没有挺过来的那些，”莱万点头验证了格策的想法，语气转而低沉下去，“他们都死了。”

寂静又一次降临。

而格策的脑海中却有无数句话同时炸开来。

这些来自猎梦人们的思绪突然涌入，格策觉得头都快要被疼痛撕裂了。他不得不紧紧抓住罗伊斯的肩膀，紧皱着眉头试图从中分离出每个人的想法，好让这番焦灼的疼痛减轻一些。

 _太残忍了，我们得阻止他们。_ 这是赫韦德斯，他总是能够恰到好处地同情别人并无私地给予帮助。

 _贝尼的脸色不太好，这些惹到他的混蛋！_ 这是胡梅尔斯，显然他的关注点和平常一样，没有从赫韦德斯身上移开过半秒钟。

 _我的天这太糟糕了！现在可是现代社会，怎么还会发生这种事？这哪是注射疫苗，分明就是谋杀！真难以想象这些事如果发生在我身上会怎么样……好在我认识了曼努！那如果是曼努呢？他会选择接受吗？不他一定不会的，他那么厉害肯定会狠狠教训那个什么教授！对，没错……_ 这是穆勒，格策不得不强迫自己把他的心声推远，这才得以脱身去分辨其他人。

 _没想到他竟然找到了这种方法，我们还是低估他了。_ 格策仔细辨认了一会，才发现这是拉姆。不知道为什么，他有一种很奇怪的感觉，拉姆和默特萨克好像认识那位第三界的“教授”。

很快他就知道自己没有猜错。

几经寻找之后，谢天谢地，默特萨克的声音终于出现了。

 _他还是没有变。_ 默特萨克的声音说，就像上次一样，他很快就发现了格策。 _马里奥？你能听到的对吗？_

 _是的。_ 格策回答他， _但是我头很疼，它们太多了……_

 _上帝啊，你需要特训，立刻马上！_ 默特萨克的语气变得十分焦急， _你得学会控制它们，否则会被逼疯的！_

 _我觉得撑不了太久了……_ 格策觉得头疼让他有些喘不上气，他不得不使劲扯开自己的领口，再拼命将注意力集中到脑海中。 _佩尔，你能帮我切断联系吗？就像之前那样，拜托？_

这次默特萨克没有回答，随之而来的是一片死寂——那些乱糟糟的思绪突然都消失了。嘈杂后突如其来的寂静让格策很不适应，他愣了几秒钟才意识到是默特萨克帮他隔绝了那些想法，好让他的精神不至于滑向危险的边缘。

他感激地朝默特萨克投去一个眼神，后者以一个轻微的点头作为回应。

罗伊斯关切地看向格策，小圆脸刚才痛苦的样子没有逃过他的眼睛，但他不能确定格策究竟遭遇了什么。

“我没事。”注意到同伴的眼神，格策小声安慰他，“一点小意外，佩尔已经帮我控制住了。”

罗伊斯又看向远远坐在屋子另一边的默特萨克，觉得更加疑惑了。

博阿滕深吸了口气，终于开口打破长久的寂静。“归原者到底是怎么回事？如果只是停止注射疫苗，为什么看上去需要付出极大的勇气？还要再三进行确认？”

“我们只知道归原者是非常稀少的，成为归原者需要以性命作为赌注。”拉姆解释说，“但更多的细节我们没法得知，所以才需要罗伯特告诉我们。”

这下大家的注意力又回到了莱万身上。

莱万把在座的人挨个看了一圈，仿佛在斟酌着词句。在博阿滕担忧而充满疑虑的目光中，他终于开口：“十九号疫苗的风险，想必大家已经知道了。但还有一点——也许是教授为了惩戒背叛者而特殊设计的，我猜——一旦停止注射疫苗，缔造者就会变成普通人，如果再次注射就不能停止，否则等待他们的就是死亡。”

“你说什么？”博阿滕的难以置信地瞪大双眼，甚至来不及感到愤怒。可能永远失去爱人的恐惧攫住了他，让他感到浑身冰冷，燃不起哪怕一丝愤怒的火焰。

“这就是为什么归原者那么稀少。”莱万轻轻叹了口气，看上去似乎有些落寞，“没有人能够什么代价都不付出就改邪归正。”而当他看向屋子里的猎梦人时，目光又重新变得坚定。“但我准备好了，我愿意承担这些后果，只要能够弥补我所造成的伤害。”他转过头去，轻轻摩挲着博阿滕的前臂，语气柔软下来，“而且有热罗姆在我身边，我就不会再惧怕了。”

莱万的眼睛里漾着层层波纹，就像博阿滕第一次看到他时一样。

我看到了一片海。他又一次这样想到，下定决心无论如何都要留住这片深邃的蓝色。“我会一直在你身边的，罗伯特。”他紧紧地拥抱自己的爱人，与他十指相扣，“我不会再让你离开了，我发誓！”

格策轻轻呼出一口气，伸手抹掉眼角泛出的泪光。这对历经磨难的爱侣总算能够重新开始生活，没有什么比这还让人高兴的了。刚刚的头疼与之相比根本不算什么，他发自内心地替他们感到高兴。格策抽了下鼻子，这才意识到自己因为紧张一直抓着罗伊斯的手。

他有些惊讶，但几乎没感到尴尬。罗伊斯的手很温暖，至少比他自己的要暖和，握在一起时传递出的安全感让他觉得放松。他同时也意识到这不是个牵手的好地点——这毕竟是个商讨要事的场合，他不想太引人注意。虽然内心正在尖叫抗议，但他还是选择放开了罗伊斯。

然而一秒钟不到，罗伊斯立即把他的手又抓了回来。

格策觉得自己一定是脸红了。他偏过头去看罗伊斯，金发男青年脸上几乎没有什么表情，但微微翘起的嘴角还是出卖了他。格策的脸上也不由自主地浮现出一个微笑。他偷偷加重了一些力道，作为对那个小动作的回应。

 

“天哪，这是到底是怎么回事？”罗伊斯盯着许尔勒的床铺大喊，而他才刚刚走进那间卧室一秒钟。

“我的床上躺着一个人，如你所见。”许尔勒简单地解释说。这个解释即使在格策听来都有些过于敷衍了，尤其当他看清床上躺着的是谁之后。“所以你每次完成任务之后，都是跑来照顾 **他** ？”格策也觉得有些震惊，但他尽量控制着不让自己表现出来——屋子里有一个正在大喊大叫的人就已经足够了。

“上帝啊，安德烈！”罗伊斯难以置信地回头看向自己的老搭档，声音直接提高了八度，“见鬼的那根本不是一个人——我是说，那根本不是什么普通的‘一个人’！那他妈的是刘易斯·霍尔特比！你知道你在干什么吗，老兄？”

“虽然我很感激你把我称作‘上帝’，但我还是得说——对，我知道自己在做什么。”许尔勒耸耸肩，两步跨过挡在门口的罗伊斯，来到自己的床前。正如罗伊斯看到的，现在占据这张床铺的是他们的打过很多次交道的敌人——缔造者霍尔特比。

“他怎么了？”格策皱着眉问，敏锐地发觉了不对的地方。罗伊斯的大喊大叫虽然没有赫韦德斯那样威力惊人，但至少分贝不小，如果是一个健康的人，就算睡得再熟也会被吵醒。然而霍尔特比只是维持着平躺的睡姿，对于罗伊斯的叫嚷毫无反应，这太不正常了。

“上次我把他带回来，他就一直这样，昏迷不醒。”许尔勒说，熟练地换下了霍尔特比额头上的毛巾。

“你是说——你们刚刚找到我的那次？”格策惊讶地瞪大双眼，“天哪，那可是几个月以前了！”

许尔勒点了点头，神情更加严肃了。“他还一直发着低烧，我试过很多方法，都没法把他的体温降下来。我找你们过来，是因为我实在没办法了……但我不能让菲利普他们知道，刘易斯他毕竟……算是敌人。”

罗伊斯从鼻子里哼了一声，没有接话。

“我当然知道他是敌人，马尔科，多谢提醒。”许尔勒看了金发搭档一眼，显然明白他想说什么。“但我不能见死不救，而且我对刘易斯的了解，并不仅限于作为对手。”

“你们……”

“我们认识，很早以前就是。”许尔勒简单地回答，堵住了格策的话头，继续说，“我担心的不仅仅是他的低烧。前几天听罗伯特说完我才意识到这个问题——”

“疫苗。”罗伊斯开口说，一反常态地吝啬着字句。

许尔勒点点头。“没错，他已经有好几个月没有注射疫苗了。我不清楚疫苗的周期，也不知道中断多久会成为归原者，甚至不知道这是他第几次中断注射……”他把头埋进双手里，语气中充满挫败，“我连他的低烧是不是与之有关也不清楚……”

“安德烈……”格策下意识地想说些什么，然而话一出口就停住了。事实上，他根本不知道要如何去安慰现在的许尔勒。他不了解他们的过往，也不知道许尔勒的内心正经受着何种煎熬。他能做的就是闭上双眼，伸出自己的精神力触角，尽力去弥补自己在那一战中对霍尔特比头脑造成的伤害。

格策沉入精神世界。

然后他看到了一片沙漠。

 

太阳开始落山了，慕尼黑的街道披上了一层金黄。人们形色匆匆地走在一片金色光芒里，浑身上下都被金光染了个遍，然而过于急促的脚步却将他们与那片曼妙的光芒分离，又抛进阴沉沉的灰暗之中。

格策使劲眨了眨眼睛，想把那些金色同脑海中的沙漠分开。

罗伊斯还在对面抱怨着许尔勒的做法，他显然对此很不赞同。不过格策猜测，他生气的缘由很有可能是许尔勒的隐瞒，而不是他所谓的“通敌行径”。

他的思绪又回到了不久之前，在霍尔特比的精神世界中看到的沙漠。没记错的话，霍尔特比很擅长在梦境中创造植物，就连他的精神护壳都是藤蔓编织而成的。沙漠让格策觉得不安，那里过分贫瘠了，甚至连一株耐旱的植物都没有，目光所及的除了沙子之外空无一物。

格策几乎要被愧疚感击垮了。如果他当时知道霍尔特比已经身受重伤，或许就不会尝试利用精神力去攻击他，如果当时他下手再轻一点……但是时间不会倒流，他只能想办法去挽救这一切，只希望不会太迟。

于是他在霍尔特比的头脑中留下了一个水源，并期盼着那片沙漠中能重新长出绿洲。

回过神来，格策发现罗伊斯仍然没有结束他的长篇大论，面前的沙拉几乎一口没动。漠视食物？这可不是格策能容忍的。

“我能吃一个小番茄吗？”他问。

“对不起，什么？”罗伊斯的思路被打断了。

格策没再回答，而是径直用叉子叉住那个被放在蔬菜沙拉最顶端的小番茄，并把它送到了嘴里。这下罗伊斯总算可以确认，格策刚才压根就没有听他说了什么。他叹了口气，感觉有些挫败，只好把整碗沙拉都推到格策面前。“好吧，它们都是你的。”他说，有些不知道自己是该生气还是笑出来。

“谢啦。”格策简单地说了一句，把沙拉碗抱到面前吃了起来。

罗伊斯看起来委屈巴巴。“你知道，Sunny，人们通常还是希望自己比食物要重要一些的……”

“你很重要，亲爱的。”格策塞了一嘴蔬菜，口齿不清地说，“别担心。”

“只不过你现在异常需要食物？好吧，显而易见。”罗伊斯挑起一侧眉毛，看着像只兔子一样对蔬菜大嚼特嚼的格策，突然又叹了口气，“我干嘛和食物争宠呢？简直傻透了！”

格策咽下嘴里的食物，猛灌了一口牛奶饮料，继续用充满希冀的目光盯着罗伊斯面前的牛排。罗伊斯只得认命地把牛排也推过去。这次格策的吃相斯文了一些，谢天谢地他总算记起了刀叉的正确用途。或者只是没那么饿了，罗伊斯心想。

“你说的没错。”格策嚼着一小块熟度刚好的牛排，突然说，“我的确没那么饿了——我是说，在干掉一整碗蔬菜叶子之后！不过我还是喜欢牛排带来的那种满足感。”

这让罗伊斯的两条眉毛都抬高了。“你能听见我的想法？”他惊讶地问。

格策耸了耸肩。“所以我刚才没有无视你，马尔科。我一直在听呢。”他指指自己的脑袋，继续和盘子里的牛排做起了斗争。

“所以——呃，你能这么做多久了？我是说……进入别人脑子听起来虽然有些不礼貌，但是说实话，这简直酷毙了！”

这回轮到格策叹气了。“我不能像你说的——‘进入别人的脑子’，我只是偶尔能听到其他人内心的想法。佩尔也能这么做，他显然比我更擅长控制这个，而且他还在对我进行特训——”他叉起一块牛排，却没有把它放到嘴里，“但我一直没什么进展……”

“也许你只是需要时间。”罗伊斯指出，“就像你学习探索梦境一样，你可能得再多练习练习。”

“我想也是。”格策的回答有些敷衍，他戳着盘子里的牛排，显然思绪并不在此。

“嘿，Sunny，我会帮你的！如果你需要我的话，我会在你身边帮你的！”罗伊斯伸出一只手握着格策的手臂，这个举动让对面的小圆脸有些惊讶。他抬起头来看他，罗伊斯在那双棕色的眼睛里看见了自己。“我会一直在你身边的，只要你需要。”他重复了一遍，加重了语气。

那双棕色的大眼睛眨了眨，罗伊斯可以发誓他看到了其中一闪而过的水光。

“谢谢，马尔科。”格策放下刀叉，开始很没必要地摆弄起盘子下面铺着的纸巾。“我得说……我已经很多年没听到这样的话了，自从爸爸去世以后……更何况我妈妈她……”他说不下去了，只好另起一个话头。“在认识朱利安之前我总是一个人，但就算是朱利安也没这么说过。”他抽了抽鼻子，朝罗伊斯露出一个微笑，“你总是让我惊讶，每次都是。”

格策的表情让罗伊斯的心脏揪痛起来。

就像很多早早显露出异能的孩子一样，罗伊斯也在很小的时候就被家人抛弃了。被拉姆找到的时候，他已经学会趁人不备去杂货店里偷东西，并且利用天生的速度优势逃脱追捕。唯一一次被人捉住是因为他实在是太饿了，没有力气再跑下去，孤注一掷的逃脱让他直接昏倒在大街上，差点成为一辆倒霉的大货车轮子下的烂泥。那次是拉姆救了他，并将他带回了猎梦人协会。那套小小的房子成了他的家，他也第一次拥有了真正意义上的家人。本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯做得一手好菜，马茨·胡梅尔斯则擅长在任何不恰当的时机讲不恰当的话，巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格和卢卡斯·波多尔斯基——两个健壮到让他不能理解的人，但他们却是他见过的最温柔和善的人之一。还有菲利普·拉姆、佩尔·默特萨克和米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，他们就像是这个家的大家长，世界上似乎没有他们解决不了的事情。

他拥有这么多，而马里奥·格策一直是一个人。

在被突然觉醒的天赋困扰的时候，在不得不面对一次次可怕的噩梦的时候，他的Sunny身边却没有家人。

生平第一次，罗伊斯觉得自己来得太迟。他总是能恰好赶到，用他引以为傲的速度和天生的好眼睛，他总能在最恰当的时机扭转战局，总能刚好完成他要完成的事，救下想救的人。但这一次，他痛恨自己来得太迟。

感性完完全全地充斥了他的头脑。罗伊斯站起身来，隔着桌子给了格策一个拥抱。格策愣住了，同伴突如其来的举动让他手足无措。他身体僵硬，声音中惶恐显露无疑：“马尔科，你怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“对不起，Sunny……对不起！”罗伊斯胡乱地道着歉，说着他能够在脑海中搜刮到的任何单词，“早一点……如果我能、我们能早一点……你就不用……独自一人……”

翻涌的情绪瞬间涌入脑海。格策皱着眉，努力把自己的惊慌推开，总算分辨出那是属于罗伊斯的情感。

那之后他就全明白了。

“嘿，没事了……”格策伸出手，轻轻放在罗伊斯的背上，来回抚摸着，“一点儿都不晚，马尔科，一点儿都不……真的，你看，我现在已经拥有了这么多！我有猎梦人，我还掌握了如何去主动共情，虽然我还没学会怎么控制我这个‘进入别人脑子’的新能力，但我发誓我比以前好多了！而且，我还有你……”他收回上半身，让自己的眼睛直视着罗伊斯的，“我遇见了你，马尔科，这一点都不晚。”

罗伊斯回到自己的座位上，安静而专注地看着格策的眼睛，久到格策都要以为自己的脸上有什么奇怪的东西了。“我是你的。”片刻之后他说，格策的心因此颤了一下。

罗伊斯的神情比他见到的任何一次都要认真。他的金发在灯光下熠熠生辉，他的眼睛里有星星在闪，而格策知道自己该怎样回答，就像他那不安分的心脏正不停跳动着提醒他的一样。

“我也是你的，男朋友。”格策眼睛一眨不眨地回答，“我想我终于可以这样叫你了吧？”

罗伊斯长出了一口气。“当然可以，我的Sunny！”他露出一个孩子气的笑容，“还想吃点什么？”

格策被逗笑了，指着他金发男友的衣服说：“你蹭到了牛排汁。”

显然，回想起刚才那个冲动的拥抱让罗伊斯脸红了。“哇哦，世纪难题——如何有效清洗衣服上的牛排汁？”他戳着衣服上脏掉的那一小块，掩饰着脸上的红晕，“我猜你也不知道答案？”

“说的没错。”格策傻笑着说，挥手招来服务生，“再来两份牛排！”

 


	12. J教授的课间休息

 

格策将目光从窗外收回来，继续漫不经心地盯着黑板，试图从粉笔的轨迹之中看出些花来。但他失败了，那些文字逐渐变得歪歪扭扭的，像一条条趴在黑板上的白色毛毛虫，丝毫无法让人产生美妙的联想。更别说他身边的德拉克斯勒了，小兔子先生此刻正把头枕在自己的胳膊上打盹，那均匀的呼吸声简直像在邀请他入睡一样。

不，还是算了。格策第九次在心里这样说。他们两个不能都睡着，就算戏剧史课再无聊也不能，否则期末考试的时候，两个没有记一行笔记的人是肯定要挂科的。就算是为了还德拉克斯勒经常帮自己签到的情，格策也得坚持把这节课听完。所以他能做的只是把德拉克斯勒滑落的外套重新给他披上，继续在温格教授平板的声音中抄写那些板书。

老实说，他对温格教授没有什么意见。在课堂上放PPT还是写板书本来就是教授们各自的风格，尤其像温格这种老派的教授，更喜欢粉笔而不是各种花哨的电子设备。听学长们说，温格教授以前是个很受人尊敬的教师，他带出来的学生大多理论功底扎实，能够在学术上获得取得很好的成绩。然而随着时代的发展，学生们更喜欢去听那些年轻老师的课程，那些课上充满新奇好玩又易于理解的知识，互动性也更强。相较之下，温格教授这个几十年如一日坚持让学生们抄写板书的习惯，逐渐也就得不到大家的认同了。

转变不是在一瞬间发生的，也许是温格教授太过固执，他总是认为那些花里胡哨的教学方式并不能真正让学生们掌握知识。后来学校不得不将他调去教戏剧史，这样所有戏剧学院的学生都必须上他的课，这才让这位老教授没有落到无课可上的境地。

格策还没抄完最后一段，温格教授就将黑板上的字擦掉了。他只能凭借记忆将那些内容写了个大概，暗自祈祷考试的时候千万不要遇到和这段话有关的题目。德拉克斯勒在旁边咂了几下嘴，睁开一只眼睛。“现在几点了？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。“第三节课刚开始十分钟。”格策头也不回地说，手里的笔动得飞快，因为温格教授已经开始写下面要讲的内容了。

“那我再睡一会儿，我才刚刚梦到草莓园，还没来得急进去摘呢。”德拉克斯勒打了个哈欠，转动被压麻的手腕，重新换了个姿势趴着，“嘿、那是我的……别跑……”他小声咕哝着，看来已经回到了睡梦中。

好吧，也许温格教授也没那么难以忍受，至少他从来不在乎有人在自己的课堂上睡觉。格策瞥了熟睡的德拉克斯勒一眼，有些好笑地想到。说实话，他真的挺羡慕这位小兔子先生的，想睡的时候就能睡着真的很幸运，这是加入猎梦人之前的格策不敢奢望的。

就算是现在，他也依然没法好好享受夜晚的睡眠。新学期已经开始了一半，距离罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基选择成为归原者又过去了近一个月，而他们已经解决了不下五起由缔造者制造的麻烦。

很显然，第三界没打算让他们闲着。两天之前，他们刚刚在斯图加特解决了一场突如其来的泥石流，如果不是因为泥土之中还裹挟着一种会让人窒息的怪物的话，那看上去简直就是一场再正常不过的自然灾害。好在格策及时察觉到了梦境的存在，他们才得以将那个小镇从泥浆之中拯救出来。再往前是连续的两次火山喷发，居然出现在不莱梅和汉诺威的市中心，他们不得不把现有的人分成两队才控制住局面。至于这个月的前两起，则是毫无新意的蝙蝠入侵和城市塌陷，格策甩甩因握笔而酸疼的手指，觉得自己这一个月来经历的骇人场景都快比灾难片里的多了。

好在世界依然在正常运转，那些梦境在缔造者被制服之后，没有给现实世界留下太多的阴影。现在，格策每天早晨看到太阳正常升起，都会产生一种微妙的自豪和愉悦，更何况经过默特萨克的特训课程之后，他的噩梦没有以往那么难缠了。

“这是个好迹象。”当格策昨天在协会无意中说出这一点后，许尔勒鼓励他说，“说明你能更好地控制感知力了，或许这对你的共情能力也有帮助。”罗伊斯则更加直接，决定带着他去大吃一顿，来庆祝他那些“失而复得的夜晚”。许尔勒借口有事没有加入，格策知道他是担心霍尔特比的状况，没有多说什么。结果他们两个骑着罗伊斯的改装摩托刚刚上路十分钟，就被交警拦了下来，最后不得不由拉姆出面将他们领回协会，两个人的约会最终变成了和拉姆一起陪病房中的高迪诺吃麦当劳儿童餐。

“那个小孩怎么样了？”德拉克斯勒见缝插针地问道。

下课铃声刚刚响过，德拉克斯勒适时醒来，漫不经心地在格策的抱怨声中整理自己的课本。显然小圆脸还在为昨晚的约会泡汤而赌气，所以德拉克斯勒必须岔开这个话题，否则自己的耳朵整个下午都会因此而备受煎熬。

“谁？哦……你说詹卢卡？”格策皱起的眉头松开了，他耸耸肩，换上一种不确定的口吻，“沃尔法特医生替他检查过了，没有哪里不对，当然也说不上好。他一直都病恹恹的，除了菲利普和巴斯蒂对谁都不亲近。不，实际上……他只跟菲利普说话。”

他们合上背包走出教室，开始随着人流往食堂进发。上大学的好处之一是不用自己做午饭，两层楼高的主食堂提供丰富的菜品供学生们选择，经济又实惠，如果偏好其他国家的口味则可以从其他风味食堂中进行选择。中餐厅是其中最受欢迎的一个，然而出于某种他们不能理解的原因，这家餐厅每个月总有一两天只供应水饺。格策从兜里摸出一根牛奶口味的棒棒糖递给德拉克斯勒，被小兔子先生拒绝了。

“我还以为你会喜欢FUJIYA的口味呢。”格策说着剥开糖纸，把糖咬进嘴里，“之前内田在的时候你明明还挺爱吃的。”

“你倒是很细心，我都快被你感动了。”德拉克斯勒哼了一声，把他的单肩书包换到另一边，“当时我是为了照顾留学生的自尊心，带了自己家乡的特产却不受欢迎，这种滋味肯定很难受。”

“可我不是第一个就说好吃了吗？”格策赶紧把糖推到一边，好空出嘴来表示不服，他的脸上因此鼓起了一小块。

“那不一样。”德拉克斯勒煞有介事地摇了摇头，伸手把鼓起的糖果戳了回去。格策被糖呛到，拼命咳嗽以拯救自己的气管，反驳的话也淹没在一连串的咳嗽下面。

“等你的品味和你的厨艺达到同等高度的时候，你就知道哪不一样了。”德拉克斯勒眨眨眼睛，语重心长地把自己的学生证塞到格策手里，“我要炸猪排和西兰花。”

等到格策好不容易从咳嗽中缓过劲儿来，小兔子早就已经跑远了。“我明明是一个有原则的吃货！”他朝着德拉克斯勒跑走的方向小声嚷嚷了一句，气呼呼地拿着两张学生证走进排队的人群中。

“马里奥？”有人在后面喊他。

格策回过头一看，发现是J教授，就排在他后面两个人的位置。

“教授！”格策有些惊讶地喊了一声，连忙将身后的两个人让过去。“您也过来吃饭吗？”学校食堂是提供教师餐的，只比学生餐贵1-2欧，但是大多数时候教师们都不来食堂吃饭，毕竟他们不需要整天待在学校里。

“偶尔换换口味也不错，总是自己做太麻烦了。”J教授摸着下巴回答说，努力伸长脖子去看橱窗里展示的菜品。似乎没有看到心仪的食物，他略微摇着头，目光又回到格策身上。“你最近怎么样？睡得还好吗？看上去精神状态倒是还不错。”

“抱歉让您担心了。”格策挠挠头，感觉有些不好意思。上学期用神经衰弱做为借口搪塞J教授的询问，没想到隔了这么久教授居然还记得，这让他感觉有些愧疚。“我……我已经好多了！虽然睡眠还是不稳定，但是已经不害怕睡觉了。”

“那就好。”J教授点点头说，“如果下次再有身体不舒服的事情，要早点说，我们和学校都会尽力帮助你的。”

“教授，谢谢您！”格策露出一个感激的笑容，来自最敬佩和喜爱的教授的关心让他觉得有一股暖意从胃里散发出来。

“对了，这个给你。”J教授从口袋中拿出一张名片递过来。

“加西亚医生？”格策把名片翻到背面，发现上面写着一个私人诊所的地址和联系方式。

“我问过一些朋友，关于治疗睡眠障碍方面的。他们给了我这个医生的名片，我想……也许会对你有帮助。”J教授继续说，他显然预料到格策要问什么，连忙伸手制止了他。“至于费用问题，不用担心。据我所知，至少第一次咨询是免费的。”

“这真的……”格策张了张嘴，感激和愧疚混杂在一起，让他几乎无法流利地说完一整个句子，“天哪……这真的是……谢谢您，教授！太感谢您了！我都不知道该说些什么了……”

“好了好了，如果真的有用你再感谢我也不迟，马里奥。”J教授善解人意地拍着他的肩膀，示意他转头，“现在还是专心考虑一下午饭问题吧，我想朱利安已经等不及要吃他的炸猪排了。”

格策朝座位区看去，果然看到德拉克斯勒在朝他拼命地挥舞着双手。

“啊，我突然想到一家很美味的香肠店，无论如何要去吃一顿。我最好现在就走，如果我还想品尝它的午间套餐的话。”J教授伸手看了一眼时间，笑眯眯地从队伍中撤出来，“那么，先生们，祝你们午餐愉快。”说完他朝格策和德拉克斯勒分别点头，走出食堂大门不见了。

“你再这样看下去，马尔科就要失恋了。”

德拉克斯勒在给西兰花浇上汤汁的间隙中指出。他旁边的那个人已经盯着一张名片看了超过五分钟了，丝毫不顾面前的Pizza正在慢慢变冷。如果眼神有热度，那张名片现在很有可能已经被烧穿了。考虑到发生在“有原则的吃货”马里奥·格策身上，这件事就显得更加稀奇了——马里奥怎么能忍受食物受到冷落呢？

“可怜的马尔科，他还不知道自己已经被一张名片插足了！”德拉克斯勒摇着头，伸手抢走了格策手里的名片，决定好人做到底，帮那位神出鬼没的“小火箭”一把。

“嘿！”格策不满地转过头来。

“吃饭！”德拉克斯勒不由分说地把Pizza推到他面前，把刀叉也一并塞了过去，“我可不希望下午上课的时候听到你的肚子响，那太恐怖了，简直像是听一个毫无天分的鼓手在练习节奏。”

格策立即还以白眼，但他还是不情愿地拿起刀叉，开始解决他冷掉的红肠Pizza。

 

“别开玩笑了，你不会真的要去那个诊所吧？”罗伊斯停下手中的动作，他刚刚叉起一块菠萝正准备送到嘴里。许尔勒没有放过这个机会，趁机把那块备受冷落的菠萝解救下来，顺手放进了格策的盘子里。

猎梦人晚茶——按照赫韦德斯的叫法——只在他们没有任务，并且赫韦德斯本人心情很好又有精力进入厨房的时候开放。而今天的格策足够幸运，回到协会时刚好赶上晚茶的尾巴。平时开会的大厅中央摆着几张首尾相连的长桌，上面铺好了淡雅的素色餐布，十几个花纹考究的骨瓷碟子摆在桌子上，里面盛着赫韦德斯倾情制作的点心和水果沙拉。

没人想错过这个，赫韦德斯是整个协会“厨艺的良心”，就连平时只在沃尔法特医生的辖区内活动的小高迪诺都跟着拉姆出来换换口味。更不用说拿了个点心盒子来打包带走的穆勒，还有恨不得把每一样都吃光的胡梅尔斯，甚至格策自己，都不自觉地在胡梅尔斯咄咄逼人的目光中多拿了几样回来尝，真的每一种都很好吃。

“哦，不。哦……不，不不不！”罗伊斯直接扔下刀叉，小声哀嚎起来，“你是认真的？对吗，Sunny？你的这个眼神……天哪你果然是认真的！”

格策垂下眼睛叉起那块菠萝，暂时不想接这个茬。

“你根本就没病！你的睡眠不好那是因为……因为……”

“我的‘共情’天赋，是啊，没错。”格策放下叉子，重新抬眼看向罗伊斯，继续把刚才说过的话换个方式再说一遍，“可他是我最喜欢的老师，我没道理不领他的情。”

“最喜欢？”罗伊斯从鼻子里哼了一声，“你这学期甚至都没有他的课！”注意到格策的表情，他轻咳了一声，敏捷地转移了话题。“而且你不是在好转了吗？经过佩尔的特训之后？你没有再梦到那些……那些……”

“没有。”格策轻快地说，明显感到罗伊斯紧绷着的神经放松了一些。他觉得有些好笑，突然又冒出了再逗一逗罗伊斯的念头。“也许……一两次？我说不准……”他故意停下来，假装自己陷入思索，“我想去看看还是会有些好处的，说不定那位加西亚医生和蔼可亲？更何况他们是朋友——”

格策拼命忍住想笑的冲动，他几乎能看到罗伊斯的想法在脑海中成型。只要他想，他可以明确知道罗伊斯在想什么，但是以他们之间的了解，格策不需要借助读心术就能猜到。而且，不，他不会把读心术用在自己的男朋友身上。

“——但是你说得对，马尔科。”格策把话锋一转，面带微笑地安抚他的搭档，“我确实没病，而且经过佩尔的特训之后，我也不再不受控制地梦到那些了。然而——”他摇摇头，制止了罗伊斯想要打断他的冲动，“然而，我还是得去看一看，这是 **师生之间** 的礼节，你说对吗？男朋友？”

他停下来，毫不意外地看到罗伊斯充满怨念的眼神，这次他终于没忍住，还是笑了出来。“你果然知道怎么对付我。”罗伊斯摇了摇头说，语气中充满了挫败感，“我就没能成功说服过你一件事！”

“不，有一件事你成功过。”格策煞有介事地伸出一根手指。

“我怎么不记得？”罗伊斯疑惑地瞪大双眼。

“你不是成功说服我做你的男朋友了吗？”格策弯起嘴角，眼睛亮晶晶地看向他的金发男友。

罗伊斯一时语结，下意识地转过头去看向窗外，一只手撑着下巴。“那还不是你自愿的。”没过多久，这句话从微微翘起的嘴角中飘出来。

“你说得对，马尔科。”格策又一次笑了出来，“我们俩都是自愿的。”

“男人们啊……”看完整个过程的许尔勒摇着头，用叉子把那块可怜的菠萝送进自己嘴里。

 

诊所就坐落在柏林新克尔恩附近，一栋砖红色的三层楼房，看上去已经有些年头了。阳台上种着颜色艳丽的花花草草，北边的几扇窗几乎淹没在那些肥大的爬山虎下面。诊所对面是一间二层民宅，房顶显然重新修葺过，门口的院子里种着一株矮杉树，被一人高的树篱围在里面。这里和普通的住宅区没什么区别，除了砖红色墙上的那个十字标志外，根本看不出这是一家诊所。

“你确定我们没走错？”德拉克斯勒问，还在怀疑地环顾四周。

“地址不是马尔科给的，来的时候是按照安德烈的导航指示走的，应该没问题。”格策重新比照着手里的名片核对地址，走到大门前，那里挂着一个牌子。“萨索尔医学中心——没错，就是这里！我们找到了！”

“这也太大了吧！”德拉克斯勒夸张地吸了口气，跟着格策走进楼里，嘴里还在不停感叹着。的确，这家私人诊所比起他们熟悉的家庭医生诊所要大上很多，整整三层楼都是它的地盘。比起诊所，它更像是一个小型医院，甚至在一楼有一个专门的分诊台。

“您好，我们想找加西亚医生，有预约。”格策对分诊台前那个戴着方框眼镜的矮胖女人说。引导员一脸严肃地把他们俩挨个打量了一番，这才翻开预约登记簿。“格策先生？”她问，语气低沉得像一头不高兴的母犀牛。

格策点了点头。

“你们早到了半小时。”她皱着眉在预约表上做了个标记，啪地一声合上登记簿，“二楼，左手边第一间诊室。加西亚医生在接诊别的患者，你们得在外面等等。”

格策和德拉克斯勒向引导员道过谢，赶忙离开那片令人不悦的区域。“还好我们是早了半小时，这要是迟到了……那头母犀牛非得把我们生吞活剥了不可！”德拉克斯勒皱着眉说，“真是搞不懂她的态度，我们又没欠她什么。”

格策也摇了摇头。“大概长时间从事医疗工作就是容易让人心情低落。而且你有没有觉得……”他突然停住脚步，眼神向四周搜索着什么，似乎有些疑惑，“你觉不觉得这里的气氛其实挺压抑的？”

“是有一点儿。”德拉克斯勒说，不由得打了个寒颤，“而且有点冷，如果你不说出来我还没发现……我现在觉得午餐的牛肉汤一点用处也没有，除了会让我们变得更饿。”

他们顺着阶梯走上二楼，没费多少工夫就找到了加西亚医生的诊室。那里现在大门紧闭，里面亮着灯，显然前一位患者还没有结束咨询。

“一会你进去要怎么说？”德拉克斯勒给自己找到一个比较舒服的座位，边搓着手取暖边问。

“我有一点失眠的小问题。”格策很快回答。他早就已经想好了这套说辞，毕竟失眠是个现代人普遍都会遇到的问题，之前的他只不过是异常严重罢了。虽说他现在已经很少受到噩梦的影响，但长期积累下来的身体问题不是一两天就能缓解的，如果有医生能帮帮他就再好不过了。

更何况这是J教授推荐的医生，格策对他充满了好奇。尽管罗伊斯无数次地表达出不希望他来这里看病，格策还是希望亲眼见一见这位对睡眠障碍颇有研究的加西亚医生。但同时，他也必须得承认，虽然罗伊斯劝阻他的出发点是那份突如其来的嫉妒心，今天到这家诊所来依然不是个好选择。

不安盘踞在格策心头，从他踏进诊所大门的那一刻起就如影随形。直到他们坐在等候席上，无所事事地盯着天花板和空荡荡的走廊时，那份沉甸甸的紧张感开始在他的各个感官扩散开来。格策下意识地抱起双臂，精神力触角绕过哼着歌的德拉克斯勒，慢慢向诊室内温暖的灯光伸展，那里有一团宁静而和煦的气场，泛着甜甜的金红色光泽，似乎在邀请他过去一探究竟。

突然，诊室的门打开了。格策被吓了一跳，精神力触角像一条受到惊吓的蛇，嗖地缩回体内。被强行推出精神世界让格策心跳剧烈，他喘着气站起身来，突然意识到走廊里有多冷，他微微发抖的双手已经是一片冰凉。

德拉克斯勒也跟着站了起来，却发现从诊室中走出来的身影有些熟悉。直到那个人谦恭地对着门内点头、鞠躬，再转过身准备离开的时候，他终于认了出来：“内田？怎么是你？”

格策被德拉克斯勒的话彻底拉回了现实世界。

他盯着面前的这个亚洲男孩仔细看了看。没错，这就是他们曾经的同学，留学生内田笃人。

内田却显得丝毫不意外。他朝他们鞠了个躬，微笑着打招呼：“嗨，好久不见。”

 


	13. 恶意

“Uchi？你不是去年就回日本了吗？”德拉克斯勒睁大双眼问，上上下下地打量着眼前的人，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他条件反射地想向前走去，但最终克制住了自己。比起一年之前，内田笃人似乎结实了一些，下颌的线条更加分明。但他的眼睛依然没变，看向他们的时候还带着熟悉的笑意。

“内田？你是什么时候回来的？”格策也问，比起德拉克斯勒显得更加谨慎一些。他不能责怪小兔子先生，毕竟当时内田的不辞而别对他的打击太大了，格策不敢确定他是否真的恢复了过来。

而刚才在精神世界中感受到的那一团金灿灿的气场也让他觉得不安，那种温暖甜腻的感觉让他想起某种艳丽而危险的花朵。内田笃人的出现太过突然，被打断的精神感知在不停地提醒着他，这家医院不太对。至于哪里不对，格策一时间也说不清楚，只觉得颈后有些发凉，一根血管开始不受控制地抽动起来，一跳一跳地疼。

“回日本之后不久，我就意识到那里已经不太适合我了。”内田回答说。“或者说，不太适合现在的我。”他补充了一句，有些担忧地看向格策，“马里奥，你还好吗？”

德拉克斯勒一头雾水地转过头来，没有在好友的脸上发现什么异常，而格策心中却突然警铃大作。他的不安来自于精神世界遭遇的变数，德拉克斯勒自然感受不到，因此也发现不了他的不对劲。但是内田笃人却发现了，如果不是单纯的猜测，那么只有一个解释——他们是同类！

剩下的问题就是：朋友，还是敌人？

格策在脑海中飞速盘算着，脸上努力挂出来一个微笑：“我没事，可能是昨天没睡好。你也知道……我的老毛病……”

内田善解人意地点点头。“有个好睡眠真的太重要了，不然那些梦境会把人逼疯的。”

这次不仅是格策，德拉克斯勒也终于察觉到了不对的地方。也许是内田笃人有意为之，但“梦境”这个词的含义太明显了，每天在格策身边耳濡目染，德拉克斯勒对猎梦人们的常用词已经足够熟悉。“这不可能。”他摇了摇头，语气中充满了难以置信，“这简直是——”他停住了，没法继续说下去。

“我很抱歉，但我不得不这么做。”内田叹了口气，伸出右手随意地在身边一挥，周遭医院的幻象坍塌了，一个货真价实的梦境显露出来。

他们正站在一个废弃的站台中央，锈蚀的铁轨从脚下穿过，两侧高高垒起的站台不堪重负地顶着布满裂痕的石柱，稍远处的备用轨道上停着一辆年久失修的火车头，已经被铁锈蚀透，只留下一个千疮百孔的空壳。透过那些孔洞，他们甚至能看到后面疯长的杂草，那些足有一人多高的植物们气势汹汹，似乎要从人类手中夺回它们的失地。

“我不明白。”德拉克斯勒停了一会儿，开口说道，声音中的疑惑盖过了惊异和一点点恐惧。“如果这里……这些，”他朝周围比划着转向格策，眼中的疑惑变得更深，“如果是梦境的话，你怎么会察觉不到呢？”

格策摇了摇头。他的确没在一开始就察觉到异常，直到他们两个告别了引导员走上二楼之后，他才发觉不对。但当时他只是觉得冷，心里隐隐有些不安，这些征兆和他平时能准确辨别甚至定位缔造者的情形大相径庭。他没法回答德拉克斯勒，因为他自己也不清楚是何时掉入这个梦境陷阱的。

见格策不说话，内田笃人先开了口。“我得说，马里奥很敏锐。”他说，“那个恶声恶气的引导员真是个杰作。但显然你的防御力量还远远不够。”他转向格策，脸上的神情无比认真，就像他们此刻正在一间大学教室里做小组讨论。“如果你的防御力够强，你潜意识的反抗应该足够将你们推出梦境。”

“你是说那个母犀牛？”德拉克斯勒睁大双眼问道，“那居然是马里奥派来保护我们的？”也许是因为“母犀牛”这个称呼，内田笃人突然笑了起来。

“我自己都没意识到。”格策懊恼地说。

内田笃人给了他一个安慰意味的微笑。“以一个新手共情者来说，你干得还不赖。”注意到他们脸上的疑惑，内田跟着解释了一句，“猎梦人，我们称之为共情者，就是能够进入梦境范围但不受影响的人。”

“你们？”格策敏锐地捕捉到了字句，“所以……你果然是第三界的人？”

“好了，老朋友们。闲聊时间到此结束。”内田没有回答格策的提问，转而向空中拍了拍手。随着脚下一阵震动，站台之间的铁轨纷纷挣扎着离开枕木，一旦飞上半空就猛地抽击下来。在钢铁的猛烈抽打之下，地面开始剧烈地震颤，整个站台都在震动中摇摇欲坠，用以支撑顶棚的石柱根本承受不住这种打击，碎石雨点一般落下，用不了多久这些石柱就会彻底倾塌。

格策一把拉过德拉克斯勒，两个人在铁轨的凌厉攻势下狼狈逃窜，避免成为肉饼或是生人肉串之中的任何一个。这还不是最糟的。在他们前方，更多的铁轨被从地上撕扯开来，周围建筑物中的钢筋也响应着铁轨的攻势，呼啸着朝他们冲过来。

他们只往前跑了几步，突然发现周围的所有退路已经都被封死了。铁轨和钢筋纠缠在一起，在他们周围扎起一道半球形的铁网，直接把两个人罩在了里面。格策停下来，尽力平复自己剧烈的喘息，“帮我拖住他！”他只来得及匆匆和德拉克斯勒说了这样一句，就顶着比平时更加剧烈的心跳又一次沉入精神世界。

德拉克斯勒没见过格策出任务的样子，但好友间的默契让他完全理解了格策的话。“我不明白为什么……”他扶着低下头的格策，让他靠在自己身上，尽力不让内田笃人看到格策的眼睛。“Uchi，你为什么要这么做？如果你真的遇到了什么困难，我们可以帮你——”

“你不明白，朱利安。”内田摇了摇头说，语气中带着一丝悲伤。“我的命运从出生起就被写好了，我注定要成为一个这样的人——一个……让你失望的人。神社也好，占星也好，无论我怎么祈求保佑，最终还是会落到这步田地……”

 

“干得好，朱利安！继续分散他的注意力。”靠在德拉克斯勒肩膀上的格策从嘴角小声挤出一句话来。而在精神世界中，他正面对着一片铁水汇成的海。

起初那看上去像是岩浆，但从中直刺而出的钢铁骨架却明白无误地告诉着格策，他脚下那片发着亮红色光芒的炽热液体有多么危险。更糟糕的是，他赖以立足的那一小片铁质“山峰”正不断地被鲜艳的铁水融化，四溅的火星也不停地蚕食着山峰那岌岌可危的结构，只要再过几分钟，这里的一切都会被融化，连带着格策的精神体一并沉入冒着泡的金红色液体，然后被消解得渣都不剩。

金红色？格策突然意识到他在诊室外看到的那些光泽意味着什么了。 _我需要发个消息，_ 他这样对自己说。然而这并不是件容易事。

如果说医院是他们被内田拉入的第一层梦境，那么旧站台就是隐藏在医院伪装下的第二层梦境。而他为了攻破内田的头脑，解除他对梦境的控制进入了更深一层的精神世界。但这还不够，如果他需要动用那个“进入别人脑子”的新能力，就需要给自己制造一个舒适区，显然他脚下的那些液体可并不是什么好好先生，能够任由他在这里打开更深层的精神通道。

默特萨克的特训从未带他进入过那么深，但他必须得试一试。

格策在山顶坐下来，分出一部分精神力将自己包裹起来，透明的精神球体将他托起，稳稳地漂浮在铁山上方，并随时躲避着铁水伸出的炽热爪牙。他给自己找了个舒服的姿势躺着，再一次闭上眼，将精神力触角引入更深的黑暗。

 

“Uchi，我真的感到很失望。”德拉克斯勒继续说，克制着自己的颤抖，“你突然之间就不管不顾地消失，除了一个回国的消息什么都没留下，就连一个告别的机会都没给我们……我还以为我们是朋友！”

“对不起……”

“——但你不得不这么做？”德拉克斯勒没好气地打断内田笃人的话，觉得自己越来越无法压抑愤怒的情绪，“我真是受够你这套说辞了！我们认识多久了？你是第一天才到这儿来吗？还是说你本来就瞎了眼，对我们的善意根本视而不见？我们一起度过了那么多的时光，而你现在告诉我你加入第三界是因为——你不被别人需要？我们不是人吗，Uchi？”他深吸一口气，又问了一句：“我，不是人吗？”

“那不一样。”内田回答，声音中充满了愧疚。

“我还以为我们本来就不一样。”德拉克斯勒轻声说，“我们俩，本来就不一样……”

 

 _找到了！_ 格策将周围的亮度调暗，只把眼前那个金色的人影突显出来。那个影子不负众望地穿着那套羊驼装，正兢兢业业地给每一个过往的小朋友分发气球，同时还不忘附赠一个毛茸茸的抱抱。

 _马尔科！_ 格策在脑海中喊道。

那个金色的羊驼停了一下，随即开始疑惑地左顾右盼。 _Sunny？你这是……_ 随即他很快明白过来。 _上帝啊，你这是在使用那个新能力？你还好吗亲爱的？发生什么事了？_

 _我的时间不太多，我不确定能在不被发现的情况下坚持多久……_ 格策加快了语速。 _所以，拜托了马尔科！听我说！你是对的，那个医院的确不对劲，是个梦境陷阱，缔造者是我和朱利安以前的同学，日本来的留学生……我们现在就在——_

声音突然消失了。

“Sunny？”罗伊斯不由得问出声来，然而他的头脑中一片安静，甚至有些安静过了头。他猛地摘下玩偶头套，不由分说地甩到一旁，当众开始脱他的那套卡通羊驼装，根本顾不上周围的人群是不是在盯着自己看。现在他的脑海之中只有一个念头——他的小圆脸有危险！

一旦摆脱了玩具装的束缚，罗伊斯丝毫不敢耽搁，立即掏出他的猎梦人手表。“安德烈，马里奥有危险！我们在新克尔恩集合！”他小声朝表盘喊道，瞬间化作一道金色光芒消失在游乐场中。

 

“马里奥，你真的让我印象深刻。”内田不慌不忙地收紧手指，“我收回之前的话，‘新手共情者’？那简直是太瞧不起你了，我得向你道歉。”钢筋在他的指挥下逐渐绞紧，被缠在其中的格策忍不住发出了一声尖叫。

“Uchi，停下！”一旁的德拉克斯勒大声喊着，拼命想用手去解开正要把好友勒死的钢筋。

内田有些遗憾地摇摇头。“别这么做，朱利安。我本来不想绑你的，那会让你不舒服。”他将两个手指一抬，立即有几条新的钢筋从地里生长出来，将德拉克斯勒也绑了起来。或许是出于某种仁慈，那些钢筋只是限制了德拉克斯勒的行动，并没有对他造成实质性的伤害。

“你的计划安排得很好，马里奥。”内田转过头来看着格策，继续说，“精神攻击，我差一点就忽略了……我不该忘了你的拿手好戏的。”

格策咬着牙，觉得五脏六腑都被挤到了一起。“别……别相信……他们……”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话，疼痛让他几乎无法呼吸。

“什么？”内田突然一愣，放松了对钢筋的控制。

格策知道不会再有第二次机会。尽管他浑身都疼得抽搐，冷汗一层一层地从后背淌下来，手掌被自己攥紧的指甲戳破，正在流着血。他赶紧深吸了几口气，用尽可能大的声音喊出来：“第三界是骗你的，一切都是骗局！”

“你说什么？”

“那些……发生在你身上的不幸……都是他们设计好的，就是为了……让你觉得不被信任、不被需要，这样他们才能成功劝说你加入进去……”

内田的瞳孔收紧了。

“问罗伯特！”格策大声说，不给内田仔细思考的时间，“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，你认识他的！问问他……我说的是不是事实！”

“罗伯特背叛了我们！”内田少见地大喊出声，“他是个叛徒！”

“他只是看清了第三界的本质！”格策针锋相对。

“Uchi……想想我们，想想我们一起度过的时光……”德拉克斯勒说，声音开始不受控制地颤抖，“你离开之后我很难过……你不知道我们有多想你！那种失去你的感觉我不想再经历一次了……所以拜托了，Uchi，我们需要你！我需要你！”

“听着，我早就认为我们是朋友了。”格策也在一旁帮腔，“也许你不这么认为，但想想朱利安吧……你们以前最亲密了，就算你不相信我，难道你还不相信朱利安吗？你突然不辞而别，朱利安难过了整整三个月，你没见到那时候的他，你不会想到朱利安也有那么失魂落魄的时候……”

内田没有做声，而是缓缓移开了目光。

“你说你失去了很多，我也曾经失去过你……能不能拜托你，别再让我感受一次了？”德拉克斯勒轻声问。

内田笃人依然没有回答，但束缚住格策和德拉克斯勒的钢筋开始慢慢松懈。德拉克斯勒先一步跳回地上站稳，他犹豫了一下，终于还是决定先去扶格策——那些钢筋可没对他手下留情。

格策拼命咳嗽着，感觉自己嘴里都是血液的苦腥味儿。他不受控制地栽倒在德拉克斯勒身上，一条腿几乎完全无法受力。“马里奥，你还好吗？”德拉克斯勒扶着格策半坐在地上，有些无措地看着自己的好友。格策点点头让他放心。

“朱利安……还有马里奥，对不起，我——”内田的话头被生生截断，他有些疑惑地低头看向自己的胸口，一段带着血的钢筋从他的腹部斜穿出来。

“Uchi！”德拉克斯勒惊叫出声，一头冲过去接住摇摇欲坠的内田。

“这怎么可能？”格策也愣住了，这是他第一次见到梦境反噬自己的缔造者。以往的任务中，一旦缔造者失去对梦境的控制，整个梦境空间就会坍塌，而不是对自己的“主人”出手。除非——格策感到自己的太阳穴突地跳动了一下，他迅速回过头去，果然在崩塌的车站废墟一角看到一个正在远离的身影。

“他被暗算了！”格策大喊，拼命支撑起自己的身体，想要过去帮德拉克斯勒一把。但他的腿太疼了，被钢筋“招待”过的关节绵软无力，根本负担不起他的体重，几秒钟之后他就又向一侧倒去。

一道金色的光芒闪过，栽倒的格策被人一把抱在怀里。

“Sunny！”罗伊斯小心翼翼地抱着自己的男朋友，生怕一用力就会碰疼他。“上帝啊，你怎么伤成这样！”

“你们终于来了，谢天谢地。”格策终于觉得松了口气，身上的伤似乎也没那么疼了。

“这是什么情况？”许尔勒皱着眉看向不远处的德拉克斯勒，他怀里扶着的那个人似乎因失血而陷入了昏迷。

“快去帮帮朱利安，内田伤得很重！”格策着急地说，“他本来已经被我们说动了，没想到遭到了暗算……”

许尔勒简单地点点头，示意罗伊斯先照顾格策，带着自己的工具箱走向德拉克斯勒。“我来吧。”他在地上铺好一块干净的布，从德拉克斯勒怀里接过昏迷的内田，小心仔细地把他放到上面。“我们得帮他把这个东西拔出来。”许尔勒指着贯穿内田腹部的钢筋说道，德拉克斯勒呆呆地点头，看上去被吓到了。

“我会用液压钳把多余的部分剪掉，然后我们着手把它弄出来，否则他的血是没法止住的。如果想救他就帮忙，听明白了吗，朱利安？”许尔勒又说了一遍，这次德拉克斯勒终于给予了正常的反馈。

“好极了。”许尔勒从背包里拿出那柄液压钳，干净利落地处理掉钢筋的多余部分。罗伊斯已经用机械装置帮格策固定住了左腿，两人十分默契地过来帮忙。

“这是帮助止血的凝胶。”许尔勒从包里找到一个喷枪样式的小瓶子递给格策，“你的腿没法完全使力，一会儿我们拔出钢筋之后，你就负责把凝胶喷到他的伤口上。”格策点点头，接过凝胶枪。“马尔科，你扶住他。朱利安，”许尔勒转向德拉克斯勒，“我数一二三，我们一起往外拔。”

德拉克斯勒也点点头。

“一……二……三！”许尔勒一声令下，两人同时发力，拽住钢筋尾部使劲往外拉。“噗！”钢筋的头部一离开内田，血液就直接喷向他们的脸。“马里奥！”许尔勒大喊一声，格策立即打开凝胶枪，将止血药物喷在内田腹部的伤口上。那些凝胶一旦接触到人的皮肤就立即形成了一层厚厚的膜，把皮肤组织裹在里面，随着凝胶膜的形成，动脉的破裂处也被填补起来，出血终于止住了。

德拉克斯勒喘着气，脱力般地坐到地上，他看起来神情有些恍惚，手上和脸上都是内田的血。许尔勒拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰，随即示意罗伊斯从他的背包里找几袋应急血包过来。

“我只能给他输一些血设法保住他的血压，”许尔勒说着，将连着血包的针头仔细地扎入内田的手臂内，“他伤的很重，虽然出血是暂时止住了，但我没法确定他接下来会怎样。”

“我们得带他回去。”格策突然说。

“什么？”罗伊斯惊讶地问。

“我们得救他！”格策继续说，“如果安德烈没办法，那沃尔法特医生一定可以！我们得带他回协会！”

许尔勒不赞同地皱起眉毛。“协会的驻地是保密的，这样做风险很大。”

“他是朱利安和我的朋友！我们不能放着他不管，然后看他死去！”格策有些着急，声音大了起来，“我们曾经失去过他的一次，不能再经历第二次了！”

“你应该知道守则，马里奥。”许尔勒继续不为所动。

“总会有其他办法的，安德烈，你确定输血对他没有用吗？”罗伊斯试图打圆场。

“暂时有用，但我不能保证他输了血就会没事……他失血太多，血压非常不稳定，止血凝胶能暂时保护他的伤口，但没法根治他内脏受到的损伤。”

“他需要一位医生。”格策坚持说。

“柏林有很多好医生。”

“但他们都没有治疗过缔造者！”格策几乎有些生气了，“沃尔法特医生治疗过罗伯特，他知道缔造者是怎么回事！安德烈，想想刘易斯！你还想再一次对眼前的人束手无策吗？”

“如果……你们能帮他……”德拉克斯勒站起身来，慢慢走到许尔勒面前，“如果能救他……让我做什么都可以，我愿意做任何事！”

许尔勒叹了口气。

“安德烈……”罗伊斯的把一只手放在他的胳膊上，许尔勒知道那是劝说的意思。

“好吧，”他又叹了口气，重复了一遍，似乎在给自己下定决心。“好吧。虽然菲利普现在不在，但是我会提前和佩尔说的。”许尔勒收好手里的工具，拍了拍格策的肩膀，“别怪我，马里奥。你知道我不是冷血的人，只是我们得谨慎。”

“我知道，谢谢你，安德烈。”格策点点头说，给了许尔勒一个拥抱，“我很抱歉刚才冲你嚷嚷了。”

“好了好了！”罗伊斯赶紧把他们两个分开，“咱们都一起出生入死过了，还这么见外干嘛？现在的当务之急——”他伸出一根手指，“Sunny，把咱们从这个鬼地方弄出去？”

格策愣了一下，终于露出整个晚上的第一个微笑。

 

“老实说，他的情况不是很好。”沃尔法特医生对等在走廊上的四个人说，措辞十分谨慎。

“但是您能治好他的，对不对？”格策很快地问道。

“我只能说，我可以试试。”沃尔法特医生摸着下巴说道，“疫苗在他体内的反应和罗伯特完全不同，这也是他们俩能产生不同能力的原因。所以我不能保证治疗罗伯特的经验能完全用在他身上，而且……这个疫苗的副作用在他身上要更明显——比起罗伯特来说要明显得多——他体内一些组织的结构已经被疫苗改变了，或许这就是他能力的来源，但实话说……这种损伤几乎是不可逆的。”

几个人都愣住了，就连许尔勒也没想到情况会这么严重。

“那要怎样才能救他？”一阵沉默之后，德拉克斯勒的声音低低地传过来。

“我不知道，”沃尔法特医生说，“我只能尽力试一试。”

德拉克斯勒面无表情地点点头，重新回到墙角坐着。格策还想说些什么，刚准备开口就被一阵震动打断。

警报声很快响起。普通的照明白光迅速被具有警示作用的红光取代，警报器的啸叫一声比一声急促，尖锐刺耳的声音迅速充满了整个空间。

“不好，快把他转移走！”沃尔法特医生反应迅速，当即转身打开病房门冲了进去，许尔勒紧随其后。

“我去看看！”罗伊斯说着消失了，几秒钟之后他带着穆勒和诺伊尔回到走廊里。“是第三界，他们打进来了！”穆勒喘着气说，语言出于意料地简洁。

“我们的地点暴露了。”诺伊尔补充说，“你们刚回来不久，他们的人就找过来了。”他没再继续往下说，但所有人都听懂了他的意思。

格策的心突然停跳了一下。

许尔勒说得对，他们带内田回来的行为太危险了，现在总部受到袭击完全是因为他，马里奥·格策，因为他那不经思考的大脑和随时泛滥的同情心！他当时怎么敢拿霍尔特比来刺激许尔勒呢？冒着巨大的危险将内田带回协会，真的值得吗？格策知道自己的答案是肯定的，但如果协会因此陷入巨大的风险，猎梦人们的生命受到威胁，他有足够的能力去承担这一切的后果吗？

“嘿，Sunny！”罗伊斯的声音将格策从愧疚与自责中暂时拉了回来。“别走神儿，亲爱的！我们得抓紧时间！” _就算要自责，也等到我们逃出去之后！_ 罗伊斯的声音在他的脑海中浮现出来。

格策点点头，迅速把无关的情绪推到一边，调整到战斗状态。他张开自己的精神力，形成一个透明的护盾，把走廊与旁边的大厅隔离开来。穆勒利用隐身增强器将他们的身影从空气中抹去，诺伊尔复制了罗伊斯的能力，两人一起分几次把内田笃人和他们带到了猎鹰号上。

格策一直等到最后，确认所有人都安全离开之后才撤掉精神护盾。当罗伊斯来带走他时，他几乎可以确信，走廊拐角处有一株常春藤伸向了他们消失的方向。


	14. 第四行动组

“所有人都到齐了吗？”许尔勒回过头问，手指悬停在舱门关闭的按钮上方。

赫韦德斯站起身来清点人数。“第二组，马茨、热罗姆……好的，罗伯特也在……”他环视机舱，朝诺伊尔和穆勒的方向点点头，“第三组到了，第一组……显然也齐了。”他的视线在依旧昏迷不醒的内田和难掩担忧神色的德拉克斯勒身上多停留了一秒钟，然后开口，“我想都在这儿了，巴斯蒂和卢卡斯会带着佩尔先赶过去，我们得抓紧。”

许尔勒点点头关上舱门。“好极了，我们只需要把他们引开一点，给巴斯蒂他们争取时间。”他推下操纵杆，“抓紧了，各位！”

猎鹰号的引擎猛地向下喷射出火焰，气流将机身稳稳托起，两侧的折叠翼随即展开。引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声，转速逐渐升高，许尔勒将机身调整到一个合适的角度，准备让猎鹰号冲上云霄。

一阵猛烈的震动阻止了发动机的蓄力过程，机舱里所有人都感到身子一顿，不由自主地往前倒去，就像有什么东西在后面拉扯他们一样。

“怎么回事？”德拉克斯勒忍不住问出声来。

“他们来了。”诺伊尔朝窗外看了一眼，回答说。

格策和罗伊斯迅速来到窗边向外观察。几条粗壮的藤蔓死死地缠住了猎鹰号的尾翼，生生止住了战机向上的势头，更多的藤蔓朝半空中飞来，很快绕上两侧的机翼，猎鹰号在那些植物的拉扯下甚至开始一点点下降。

“是刘易斯！”格策这次可以确认了，撤退前在沃尔法特医生的病区里见到的那些常春藤的确是来自于霍尔特比。罗伊斯有些担忧地看向自己的队友，但许尔勒只是咬紧牙关，神情严肃地继续加大引擎的马力。

耳边的轰鸣声骤然暴增，大家不得不用双手捂住耳朵以免被这巨大的声响震聋。格策几乎不敢去想许尔勒的内心正经受着什么，唯一能让他稍感安慰的是，那片贫瘠的沙漠中终于重新有了绿洲。

 

默特萨克感到自己正在下沉。这不是一片海，而是一片由绿色植物编织的温床，他感到自己无比轻盈，就像刚刚跌落枝头的枯叶，缓缓地飘落向命中注定的归宿。但那不是尽头，至少现在不是。他需要的是适应它，穿过它，与它融为一体再从它的怀抱中离开。

他已经很久没有这样做过了，十年前的战斗时光让他有些怀念，那时菲利普和米洛都在，他们一起找到那些被自己的异能吓坏的孩子们，给他们一个类似家的地方。

是时候了。默特萨克这样告诉自己，他的协会调度员身份即将来到暂时的停止点。现在，他是一名战士了。

藤蔓陷阱之中，默特萨克的身体开始变化。他的手指逐渐伸长，颜色转为属于植物的深绿色，他的躯干开始软化，叶绿素从指尖开始覆盖全身，直到化为一株人形植株之后，变化停止了。他伸出两支藤条在空中打了个响指，一朵白色小花从他的枝桠上飘落，轻轻地打了个旋儿，又朝着空中急速飞去。

周围的陷阱闻风而动，柔软的藤蔓瞬间变得笔直而尖利，朝着那朵小花直刺过去。花朵灵巧地闪避着藤蔓的攻击，默特萨克闭上主枝条上的双眼，植物般地缓缓吸气，让自己从已经松动的陷阱中漏了过去。

“佩尔！”施魏因施泰格及时赶到，接住了那团掉落下来的植物，“谢天谢地你逃出来了！”波多尔斯基跟在他身边，帮忙把默特萨克蜷成一团的植物身体舒展开。绿色从嘴唇周围开始褪去，等到那双眼睛也回归到健康的棕褐色，默特萨克重新变回了他自己。

“欢迎回来，佩尔。”波多尔斯基一只手拉起默特萨克，另一只手扶着他的腰，“不得不说，绿色的你让我觉得有些怀念。”

“哦闭嘴，卢卡斯。”默特萨克笑着捶了波多尔斯基一拳，“绿色是新潮流，我可不想变成落伍的老头子。”

施魏因施泰格吃吃笑着跟上来。“只要你不再变成那滩紫色的液体，我们还可以做朋友。”他假装皱起鼻子，“那味道太难闻了，简直是噩梦。”

“你可以试试在高钾溶液中存活下来，史崴泥。”默特萨克朝他挤了挤眼睛，揶揄道，“用你自己的方法，而不是我这滩‘难闻的紫色液体’。我想你会发现，进化并不总是那样赏心悦目。”

施魏因施泰格丝毫没受影响，依旧笑嘻嘻地回答：“你知道我总是能活下来的，佩尔。这个问题毫无意义。”

“好极了，我是在和两个拥有不死之躯的人逃命。”波多尔斯基撇撇嘴说，把默特萨克又往自己的肩膀上推了一下，“听起来还真是让人感到安慰啊！”

默特萨克哼了一声没有回答。他停下来，从波多尔斯基的肩膀上直起身子，感觉到叶绿素的作用已经彻底从身体中消失。他活动着有些“植物后遗症”的手脚关节，迅速在脑海中搜索着猎梦人们的脑波信号，就在这时，一个预示着危险的红色人影冲入他的脑海。

“趴下！”默特萨克只来得及喊了一声，四周的墙壁突然炸裂开来。默特萨克迅速伸出手臂挡在他们面前，他的胳膊从肘部开始变成一面石头盾牌，将施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基护在身后。

“谢了，佩尔！”施魏因施泰格简单地拍了拍默特萨克的肩膀，抽出袖剑朝前冲去。波多尔斯基也没耽搁，他大吼一声，双臂肌肉突然暴增，一拳击碎了迎面而来的一块石头，他将默特萨克的盾牌作为踏板猛地朝前一跃，向着灰尘之中的人影飞扑而去。

四溅的灰尘逐渐下落，默特萨克终于能看清缠斗在一起的三个身影。波多尔斯基用他巨大的力量冲击着闯入者，施魏因施泰格则游走在空档之中，找准时机攻向对方的软肋。

“找到你了。”与此同时，默特萨克的耳边传来一个声音，随之而来的是胸口传来的剧痛，像被一把带刺的尖刀当胸刺穿。他低下头，没有在自己身上看到任何伤口，但那种利刃在胸膛里搅动的痛觉却异常清楚。

他喘着气，试图将自己胸口的肌肉和骨骼液化，想要让那支兵器脱离他的身体，以缓解这种几乎无法承受的痛感。但他的努力注定徒劳无功，因为这里并没有一把真实的利刃将他刺穿，他所感受到的痛苦全部作用于神经而非肉体，就算他将自己变成一块石头也无济于事。

在物种漫长的进化史中，痛觉是他们最大的天敌。

默特萨克不受控制地倒在地上，艰难地转动着头部，将模糊的视线对焦到他身后的人身上。那里站着一位红色披风的中年男人，他的一只手若无其事地向他打着招呼，另一只手却不停地将一柄闪着寒光的利刃钉入自己的胸膛。深红色的血液从刀口处淌下来，男人却浑然不觉，只在嘴角挂着一个让人胆寒的微笑。

“塞尔吉奥·布斯克茨。”他自我介绍道，试图显得彬彬有礼，“进化者默特萨克，久仰大名。”

 

“不行！我感受不到他！”格策朝背后喊道，迅速和罗伊斯交换了一次位置。许尔勒蹲在他右手边，架起一台小型斥力炮，向不断涌过来的怪物大军射击。霍尔特比的植物大军比上次见面的时候还要强悍，那些怪物不再一击即倒，甚至被打散的怪物还会聚合在一起重新组成一只新的，情况显得非常棘手。

在他们不远处是坠毁的猎鹰号，两翼和尾翼全部被从机体上撕离，是那些藤蔓造成的。赫韦德斯用声波为他们做缓冲，拖延了猎鹰号坠毁的时间，胡梅尔斯则召来鸟群将他们从失速下落的机舱内拯救出来。博阿滕一落地就将自己化身钢铁之躯，朝那些怪物飞扑过去。诺伊尔接过许尔勒递来的枪支就开始大杀四方，甚至没来得及动用自己的超能力。穆勒隐藏了自己和伤员们，格策知道他们就在附近，他能在脑海中感受到他们。

罗伊斯在他左边，用他精准的箭法接连消灭目标，格策手中的则是许尔勒为他改装过的防卫手枪，为了弥补他不够准确的枪法而在弹头中加入了自动追踪目标的系统。

“这样不行！”格策在换位的间隙中又说了一次，“我需要一个相对稳定的环境！不然我没法集中精神！”

“交给我！”罗伊斯简短地点了点头，示意许尔勒过来补位，接着从他们的临时战壕中一跃而出，飞快地冲进战场。

他吹了个口哨，让他的机械箭矢们全部腾空，在怪物之间游走攻击，穿透一个就朝下一个飞去。然后他双手抽出腰上的腰带向前一甩，腰带随即变成两把近身短刀，他将其中一把向前掷去，紧接着跃上一只怪物的肩头，又将没入那怪物头部的短刀迅速抽出。仿佛镜头慢放，鲜绿色的液体喷溅而出，但没有一滴溅在拔出的刀刃上。而罗伊斯再一次提速，周围怪物的动作更加缓慢了，它们挥舞的手臂在他看来毫无威慑力，那些藤条的击打也满是破绽。他将自己变成一只游走在树丛中的蜂鸟，只需用刀刃轻轻一抹就能将那些怪物的控制中枢切开，那些粘稠而鲜艳的汁液要在他离开之后很久才会开始向外喷射。

通道已经清理完毕，罗伊斯将短刃收回腰间绑好，伸手又吹了个口哨，摩托车熟悉的笛声自远而近呼啸而来。他高高跃向空中，翻转身体接住飞回的箭矢，将它们往自己的右臂一按，机械箭矢的卡扣精准地收进战斗服上的卡槽，下落的身体刚好落在摩托车的驾驶位上。

他按动颈后的按钮，给自己找了个摩托车头盔戴好，然后转动把手加大马力往回冲去。周围的时间回来了。

在格策的视角下，罗伊斯只消失了三秒钟，之后就拖着一道金色的光线回来了，金光过境处全都是怪物的尸体。“上来！”罗伊斯朝他喊道，往自己身后的座位偏了偏头。格策快跑两步坐了上去，成功在战斗服后颈的按钮处给自己换上一顶头盔。

“坐稳了！”罗伊斯出声提醒，踏下脚蹬，将格策和他一起送入光速通道。

他们周围的时间再次变慢了，僵硬的怪物们像是木偶剧中可笑的人偶，不能伤到他们分毫。格策知道机会来了，他搂紧男友的腰，将自己的头靠在他的后背上，毫不犹豫地打开精神世界的大门。

 _又见面了，刘易斯。_ 他在脑海中说。而当他在精神世界中睁开双眼，迎接他的是一片危机四伏的雨林。

 

施魏因施泰格愣愣地看着自己手中的袖剑，他确信刚才那一下击中了对手，那件红披风上甚至因此裂开了一道长长的口子，本该有血流出来的。但与之相反，他面前的对手仿佛遇到热水的食盐，几秒之后就消失了踪迹，取而代之的是默特萨克痛苦的哀嚎。

他回过头去，在默特萨克身边看到了一个一模一样的红色身影。男人不怀好意地将一把带刺的利剑扎入自己的胸膛，血从那里涌出，也从施魏因施泰格的袖剑划过的地方涌出，而这些痛苦，统统加诸到了倒地的默特萨克身上。

默特萨克的身体不断在各种物质间变化着，似乎在努力吸收着这些痛觉并努力适应它。但进化摆脱不了痛感，如果这个世界上真有什么能致默特萨克于死地，这绝对是不多的办法之一——他会因自己的神经受不了巨大的痛感而被活活疼死！

波多尔斯基先行一步，挥出重拳揍向布斯克茨，后者甚至都懒得移动，结结实实地用腹部接下了那一拳。然而布斯克茨脸上的微笑依旧，默特萨克又发出了一声尖利的哀嚎。

“卢基，住手！”施魏因施泰格果断喝止了波多尔斯基。现在他们对布斯克茨的每一分伤害，都会被他转嫁到默特萨克身上，攻击他是毫无意义的。但他们不能在这里干等着却什么也不做，默特萨克已经坚持不了太久，他必须得想出办法来。

 

赫韦德斯的战衣已经被藤蔓击穿，无法自如地在空中移动。胡梅尔斯为他招来巨鹰，他坐在鹰背上利用声波对下面的怪物进行攻击。但怪物们本身就没有痛感，它们根本不惧怕这种针对听觉的攻击，这让赫韦德斯的战术大打折扣。

他示意胡梅尔斯将他放到地上，跳下鹰背冲入战场。

胡梅尔斯紧随其后。“贝尼，你有什么计划？”

“我要试一试。”赫韦德斯边跑边说，“帮我引一只过来！”

胡梅尔斯立即会意，他吹了个口哨，向离他们最近的怪物招了招手，那怪物听话地朝他们走了过来。“你的新能力还不稳定，注意安全。”他嘱咐了一句，将赫韦德斯和那只怪物留在一起，自己则控制着另外一只怪物向旁边杀去。

“晚上好，小可爱。”赫韦德斯深吸一口气，双手握住怪物粗壮的藤蔓手臂，“让我看看你究竟是怎么回事！”他屏息发力，从他触碰的一点开始，怪物的植物皮肤开始产生波动，似乎有液体在下面流动，而后那波动越来越大，就像有一锅烧开的水在植物表皮之下滚动。然后毫无预兆地，那只怪物爆炸开来，炸裂的碎片如此微小，甚至支撑不住它们重新组合成一只新的藤蔓怪。

赫韦德斯长出一口气，歪头在对讲中说：“进展还算顺利，密度比人体要大得多。”

“谢天谢地！”胡梅尔斯的声音从通讯器中传来，“果然我还是不太能接受这么恶心的宠物！”

“让他们自相残杀也不能？”赫韦德斯笑了，双手紧贴在地面上，将波长调整到刚才他找到的共振频率。“但愿你喜欢这场烟花秀，马茨。”他说着双手一用力，释放出足以点燃引信的力量。

周围的藤蔓怪一个接一个地爆炸开来，绿莹莹的液体一簇又一簇地炸上半空，就像是一朵朵绽开的绿色烟花。

“我的天——这、这太酷了！”胡梅尔斯不由得大声欢呼起来。

但他的快乐只持续了短短一秒，赫韦德斯被一株藤蔓刺穿肩膀的画面就撞进他的视野之中。藤蔓怪的爆炸激怒了霍尔特比，他招出新生的藤条狠狠刺向几乎毫无保护的赫韦德斯。为了保持双手和地面的接触，赫韦德斯无法全力闪躲，只能移动身体让自己的右肩迎上尖锐的藤条长矛。

利器入体的疼痛让他顿了一下，但他依然没有放开将波送入地面的双手，爆炸仍在继续。胡梅尔斯和博阿滕及时赶到，对那些纠缠赫韦德斯的植物长矛发起攻击。

 

霍尔特比在雨林中藏的太深了。

格策将自己的精神体化成一尾蛇，吐着信子在空气中搜寻着他的方位，但他依旧一无所获。这里危险环伺，每一片树叶后都藏着一个陷阱，能将他引向梦境的歧途。他小心翼翼地向前滑行，努力不漏过路上的任何一个细节。蛇的视力不佳，但它们的舌头和皮肤却能感受到周围的任何风吹草动。他又往前爬了一会儿，终于捕捉到了一丝异常。

是一只箭蛙。

箭蛙在雨林中并不鲜见，但它实在太大了，体型完全可以媲美一只成年的澳洲野兔。它浑身发着绿莹莹的光，不怀好意地标示着自己的毒性。格策将蛇头立起，吐着信子无声地接近那只野兔大小的绿色箭蛙，蛇类的捕食本能开始在精神体内占据上风，他不得不更加集中注意力来控制它。

然而突然之间，整个雨林以那只箭蛙为中心开始坍塌，周围的一切影像都被裹挟着涌向箭蛙那黑洞洞的嘴里。格策连忙撑开守护罩，将自己的精神体还原成本来的样子，努力抵挡那将他吸入洞口的强大拉力。

一秒之后，周遭的变化静止了。被席卷了一半的精神世界以斑驳的状态凝固在当场，黑暗从中袭来，从每一个撕扯的缝隙、每一块缺失的拼图中喷涌而出，瞬间淹没了格策和他的精神护罩。

格策突然之间失去了视力，所有感官只有听觉还在运作。而他最后听到的，是默特萨克的一声哀嚎。

 

“听着，曼努！我们必须得这么做。”穆勒把诺伊尔拉到一旁，小心翼翼地措着词，把他思虑已久的计划和盘托出。“你得复制我的能力，我的意思是两个——同时，当然，必须得这样！”看到诺伊尔的眼神，穆勒急匆匆地补充道，“我们一起练习了那么久，就是为了在这种时候出奇制胜的不是吗？菲利普已经说过不止一次了，不是吗？我们是‘一支奇兵’！我们最擅长的是什么？没错！出其不意！”他往旁边瞥了一眼，视线在莱万和内田身上转了转，又落在德拉克斯勒身上。“瞧瞧我们，两个伤员——一个昏迷不醒，一个失去了疫苗的作用——还有一个需要保护的普通人，只有我们能救他们！”

诺伊尔依旧不作声，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，显然并不认同。

穆勒不得不把声音压得更低。“曼努，我自己做不到。你知道光靠现在的我是做不到这个的！或许以后可以，但是今天，现在，我需要你和我一起——扭转战局！你可以做到的！”

“但是代价太大了。”诺伊尔终于开口。

德拉克斯勒和莱万已经在朝他们这边看了，穆勒赶忙一把抓住诺伊尔的手。“幸运女神会站在我这边，记得吗？我们能做到这个！”他把隐身增强器塞到诺伊尔手中，让他们两个同时握着它。穆勒深吸了一口气，坚定看向同伴的双眼：“10%以下，祝我们好运！”他说着按下隐身增强器的按钮，一阵肉眼不可见的波动之后，在场的所有猎梦人都消失了。

霍尔特比的所有攻击都失去了目标。他的藤蔓们疑惑地在空中四处穿梭，企图找到猎物的踪迹。

一个人影从空气中噗地冒出来。“在找我吗？”那个卷发大男孩看上去是个十足的乐天派，眼睛里随时闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“托马斯，我就知道是你。”霍尔特比说着点点头，挥手操纵藤条向他刺去。

“嘿，嘿！你也太不上道儿了，老兄。”穆勒站在原地没有任何移动，那些藤条却刚好避开了他的身体，全部击中了空气。“看来不太顺利啊，哥们儿。”穆勒说，听上去像是真心为结果感到遗憾。他挠了挠头，似乎摸着下巴思索了一会儿，突然一拍手：“有了，我想你得看看这个，刘易斯！你不会想错过它的！”

他抬起胳膊在半空中一挥，空气中浮现出一些红白相间的气泡。那些轻飘飘的气泡四处飘散了一会儿，突然聚在一起组成了一个数字——30%，像是有人在操纵着它们似的，气泡组成的数字在不断变化：28%、25%、21%……

“不不不，还不够……还得再来点儿……”穆勒自言自语地说，用另一只手从空中挥下，气泡数值开始大幅度下降，17%、10%、6%，最后在1%停住不动。“好极了！”穆勒又一次拍手，语气中的开心更多了些。“你瞧，人们总是得讲求点科学精神，我说的没错吧，刘易斯？”他夸张地朝霍尔特比鞠了一躬，双手张开做出欢迎的姿态，“欢迎收看本场较量的终极预测，我的朋友！请容许我介绍——经过我们的科学测算，你的植物大军赢得较量的概率为1%！”

霍尔特比脸色一沉，挥手派出所有藤蔓，一股脑地向穆勒冲去。然而正如穆勒所说，击中他的概率实在太低了，低到一百根里面只有一根藤条能够近他的身。“哇哦，你还真是执着！我都要开始敬佩你了！但是击中的概率？”他假装颇为惋惜地摇摇头，“0%！看来幸运女神不喜欢植物啊，老兄！”

“托马斯！”一个压得极低的声音从穆勒身边传来。

穆勒心领神会。“虽然很不想这样说，但是我得走了。还有一堆事情没有解决，猎梦人的小麻烦！”他眨眨眼睛，后退两步朝空中一跃，“游戏非常愉快，谢谢，刘易斯！”他留下这句话，啪地一声轻响过后，空气中再也没有半个人影。

 

格策从梦中惊醒。

他猛地坐起身来，心脏还在剧烈狂跳，他使劲地眨着眼睛才让视线勉强聚焦。听觉也回来了，而不是一直充斥着默特萨克的悲鸣声，他小心翼翼地看向四周，几乎判断不出自己身在何处。

这是一间简陋的小房子。简陋，但是干净整洁。他被放在客厅里的一张行军床上，他的身边躺着内田笃人，再往旁边是肩膀裹着绷带的赫韦德斯，最远处的一张床上——格策的心突然往下一沉——是紧闭双眼的默特萨克。

“佩尔！”他喊出来，竭尽全力站起身来挪动到他的导师身边。

默特萨克对他的声音毫无反应。 _佩尔！_ 他又喊了一声，这次是在脑海中，他拼命集中精神，想把这句话送到男人的脑海中去。但他听不到任何回应。

“他会醒过来的。”赫韦德斯说，他刚才一直注意着格策的动作。格策察觉到他语气中的一丝冰冷。

“我还以为自知之明是个人人都知道的词汇。”胡梅尔斯过来给赫韦德斯换药，装医疗用品的托盘被重重地砸在桌子上。赫韦德斯递过去一个警告的眼神。“我要是你，就离开。”他看都没看格策一眼，自顾自地说道，“或者更聪明点，在一开始就做出正确的选择。”

格策回头看向仍然昏迷的内田，没有回答。

胡梅尔斯见状从鼻子里哼了一声。“我们得承认，贝尼。菲利普也是个人，难得有看走眼的时候。”他动作轻柔地揭开赫韦德斯肩膀上的纱布，嘴上却依旧不停，“引狼入室，那个词是这么说的吧？菲利普得为这个负起责任。”他朝默特萨克偏了偏头。

“好了，马茨。”赫韦德斯警告说。

胡梅尔斯给他换上新药，又把纱布妥帖地缠好。“不是我一个人这么想，”他耸耸肩说，又补充了一句，“你知道大家是怎么看这件事的。”

他拿着药盘走了，赫韦德斯也只是看了格策一眼，没有费劲做出任何解释。

格策环视四周。博阿滕正坐在莱万身边，细心地问着爱人的情况，确认他是否在这次攻击中受伤。诺伊尔试图喂给穆勒一大块巧克力，因为他看上去脸色苍白得可怕。穆勒难得地没有表示拒绝，他已经浑身脱力，鼻孔中还塞着止血海绵，将霍尔特比的胜率改到1%早就超出了他能承受的范围，即使有诺伊尔帮他分担，他也因此动用了过多的精神力量。许尔勒在照顾德拉克斯勒，看起来小兔子先生的脸上有一些擦伤，也难怪他没有守在内田的病床前了。

他在他们脑海中都读到了责备，也许除了许尔勒和德拉克斯勒，还有他的男朋友。

“Sunny，你感觉怎么样了？”罗伊斯走过来，递给格策一杯饮料。格策本想谢绝，但喉咙中的干涩感让他急需一点液体来缓解。他接过饮料喝了一大口。“我还好。”他摇摇头，继续喝完剩下的饮料，把杯子还给罗伊斯，“我出去走走。”

外面已经入夜，晚风吹在身上有点冷，让格策不由自主地打了个寒颤。但他没去管它，任由自己的双脚将他带离那个暂时的庇护所。他头痛欲裂，太阳穴的血管突突地跳着，疼痛让他的视线一会清楚一会模糊。

他跌跌撞撞地往前走，根本来不及在乎自己走了多远，是否还在安全区域内。一场麓战之后，悔恨终于找上了他，自责和愧疚将他狠狠吞没，不给他任何喘息之机。

“可怜的孩子。”一个声音柔声说道。

格策迷迷糊糊地抬起头，想找到这声音的源头，但他头脑发烫，里面像有一炉滚烫的油在烧。他原地转了一圈，拼命地摇着头让自己的视线聚焦，总算在视野的边缘处发现了两个人影。

“刘易斯？”恍惚让他想靠近看得更清楚些，但头痛却阻碍了前进的步伐，他只走了两步就被迫停下来。“还有……是你？”他不由得眯紧眼睛，那个红色披风的身影终于清晰地投射到他的视网膜上，“梦境里的那个人是你！原来暗算了内田的人就是你！”

“果然被发现了。”布斯克茨说，脸上挂着他一贯的微笑。

“塞尔吉奥。”霍尔特比的语气带有明显的警告意味，“他不是你的。”

布斯克茨耸耸肩，退后了一步。

霍尔特比重新看向格策，而格策却没法在他眼中找到一丝一毫的隐藏情绪。

“你为什么离开——”格策有太多的问题想问，然而话一出口就被无情打断。一片浓稠的黑暗突然从他脑海深处涌出来，仿佛他在霍尔特比精神世界中的原景重现，那些黑暗从他的每一个记忆碎片中渗出来，从他的每一个噩梦中挤出来，从他的每一根神经末梢伸展出狂躁的触角，又一次将他裹挟。

 _不！_ 格策在心中呐喊着， _停下！_

但那股黑暗的意识无比强劲，带着凛冽的寒风在他的头脑中席卷而过。格策觉得冷极了，浑身都发着抖，似乎刚才发着烧的头脑一瞬间就被降到了绝对零度，只要再一用力就会整个碎裂开来。

格策感到自己正在经历死亡。

但他不想妥协。他还有天大的过错没有弥补，怎么敢轻易接受死亡的恩惠？他总得活着，在自责的鞭笞之下，用愧疚将自己剖开，尽一切可能去挽回他所造成的后果。他不能不负责任地离开。

 _够了！_ 他在脑海中喘着气说，双手护住残存的精神荧光。被黑暗蚕食的精神力像被破蛹而出的茧，他将它们一点一点收集起来，再努力捏成一把小小的袖刀，将它奋力刺向了黑暗。

“这不可能！”霍尔特比震惊地说，眼睁睁地看着格策从黑暗中撕出了一道裂口。他被黑暗遮蔽的身影越来越清晰，周身的光芒越来越明亮，直到黑暗也无法承住那些暴涨的精神力，被撕碎成一缕缕的黑色残烟。

格策重新睁开双眼。“我不能死……”他大口大口地喘气，拼命为肺中灌入新鲜空气来让自己保持清醒，“我不会认输！”

“疫苗！快！”霍尔特比向旁边喊道。

布斯克茨身形一动，立即有一个一模一样的红色身影出现在格策身后。

“轰！”他面前的地面忽然炸开了，接着是霍尔特比身边的，在他们反应过来之前，已经有更多的爆炸物从天而降。

“离他远点儿，你们这群杂碎！”三个人影稳稳落在格策身边。

说话的那个似乎有些非洲血统，长着一张让人印象深刻的长脸，他身边站着的是位大眼睛年轻人。在他们身后站着一位相貌英俊的中年男子，与俊美外表不相符的杀意从那双本应魅力十足的眼睛中倾泻出来。

“梅苏特·厄齐尔，”大眼睛年轻人拍了拍格策的肩膀，自我介绍道，“猎梦人编号010。第四行动组全员到齐，久等了，我们回来了！”


	15. 弹无虚发

 

“发生什么了？”罗伊斯第一个冲出房子，立即发现了被三个人护在身后的格策。他连忙朝他们跑去，许尔勒紧跟在后面。

格策在厄齐尔的帮助下站起身来，拼命控制着精神世界遭到攻击而带来的颤抖。罗伊斯直接扑了过来。“Sunny，你怎么样？”他从厄齐尔手中接过自己的男友，让格策靠在自己的身上。“外面太危险了，我不该让你自己出来的。”他自责地说，眼中满是担忧。格策摇了摇头让他放心：“我没事，梅苏特他们刚好赶到，救了我一命。”

“好久不见，马尔科，安德烈。”长脸男人简短地打了声招呼，另外那个长相俊美的中年人则神色戒备地望着对面的缔造者们，两团蓄势待发的爆炸球体在他掌中悬浮，不断变幻着形状。

“萨米，梅苏特，你们回来得正是时候。”许尔勒也以点头回应，目光投向对面的敌人。“看来你们在意大利的进展很顺利。”

“多亏了马里奥，没有他我们肯定会事倍功半。”长脸男人回答说，指了指前方那个也被称作马里奥的帅气男士，回过头向格策介绍。“马里奥·戈麦斯，人称‘超新星’，爆炸物专家，没事最好不要惹他。”接着他又指了指自己，“萨米·赫迪拉，你也可以称我为催眠大师，如果你有失眠问题可以来找我，保证疗效。”他说着朝格策露出一个称得上职业的笑容。

“我要是早一点遇到你就好了。”格策咕哝着说，努力让自己从罗伊斯的肩膀上直起身来。

赫迪拉似乎没有听到这句话，他和一旁的厄齐尔耳语了一番，大眼睛年轻人在所有人都没有防备的时候直接将布斯克茨拉到了面前。几乎没有人看到他是如何做到的，没有传送门，没有难以理解的手势和咒语，他就那么不耐烦地轻轻一拽，布斯克茨连带着他的披风直接出现在他身前两步远的地方，而赫迪拉只是伸出一只手在他的额头一按，布斯克茨的头就径直低了下去，深深地陷入了无边的睡眠。

格策目瞪口呆。

“召唤师厄齐尔。”霍尔特比点头致意，语气中带着一点敬畏，“好久不见，你的能力还是这么——”他停了一会儿，似乎在斟酌着语句，片刻之后他吐出一个词来，“难以预料。”

“多谢。”厄齐尔不感兴趣地说，挥挥手将布斯克茨从眼前拨开。赫迪拉接管了痛觉操控者，他拍了拍布斯克茨的肩膀，缔造者的红披风又一次飘起，抬起的头颅上双目无神，显然仍在被催眠的状态中。“去吧。”赫迪拉说着将布斯克茨轻轻往前一推，缔造者立即发动天赋，朝自己的昔日同伴攻去。

霍尔特比似乎早有准备。他原地催生出无数藤蔓，毫不客气地向布斯克茨发动进攻，植物藤条将自己变成一根根尖利的矛，迅速地刺向对手。布斯克茨再次施展分身大法，将自己的身影一分为三，向三个不同的方向跑去。藤蔓的攻击被分散了，三个布斯克茨将行动轨迹变成一个圆，试图带动追击的植物枝条将霍尔特比围在其中。霍尔特比立即应变，唤出更多的植物来形成一个藤茧将自己包裹其中。失去了视线接触，布斯克茨就无法建立精神连接，痛觉操控也就无从下手。

“这倒是个方法。”在一旁观战的赫迪拉摸着下巴说，似乎颇受启发，“托马斯也可以做到这一点，而且破绽更小。”

厄齐尔皱着眉，显然对这种战况很不满意。“马里奥，把他逼出来。”格策刚想应声，发现前面的戈麦斯突然开始行动，这才意识到厄齐尔喊的并不是自己。戈麦斯上前几步，手指在旁边的一根藤蔓上轻轻一抹，原本的植物表象下瞬间充盈了足以成为强力爆炸物的能量。红色的强烈动能从尖端向源头流淌，所到之处所有的枝条都散发出亮盈盈的红光，直到整个藤茧都被表皮之下的红光充满，波动的力量蓄势待发。

戈麦斯从背上卸下一把步枪，稳稳地端在手中，弹夹中发出隐隐的红色光亮，看来那些子弹也已经被变成了威力不俗的爆炸物。轰地一声，藤茧炸开，裹挟其中的霍尔特比却毫发无伤，他在周围撑起一个精神力护罩抵御着爆炸的冲击。戈麦斯举枪瞄准，正要扣下扳机，却被许尔勒的一声大喊打断。

“马里奥！”许尔勒急忙上前制止戈麦斯，按下已经上膛的步枪。戈麦斯回过头露出一个毫不留情的瞪视，许尔勒回以丝毫不让的坚决。“把他留给我。”他紧紧攥着戈麦斯的枪管说道。戈麦斯想重新夺回自己对枪支的支配权，但许尔勒异常的坚持让他感到有些难办。

“让他去吧，马里奥。”赫迪拉及时出现，化解了僵持的尴尬，厄齐尔则敏锐地眯起眼睛把许尔勒上下打量了一番，没有开口说话。

“谢了。”许尔勒简短地道谢，撤下手中的力道。枪管中的红色光芒隐去了，戈麦斯也将步枪恢复了原本的样子，重新将它挂到背上。许尔勒回头招呼自己的队友：“我们走。”

罗伊斯和格策都点点头，跟着许尔勒往前走去。就在这时，霍尔特比周身的精神护罩突然碎裂开来，藤蔓也失去了之前的灵活，缔造者表情痛苦地蹲伏下来，捂着自己的左肩。在他的不远处，恢复视线连接的布斯克茨正将一根被斩断的尖锐藤条毫不犹豫地刺入自己的肩膀。

他们停下了，一时间不知道究竟该不该加入战局。

犹豫之间，霍尔特比已经重新站了起来。他顶着直接作用于神经的痛觉又一次调动他的植物枷锁，藤蔓缠上布斯克茨的四肢，将他高高举向半空，控制着他的右手将那根深深没入的枝条从肩膀抽离出来。枝条抽出的一刹那，霍尔特比的脸上已经被汗水浸湿，但他不敢怠慢，立即操控植物将布斯克茨整个包裹起来，确定他无法再对自己的身体造成伤害。

“干得不错。”身后的赫迪拉颇为赞赏地说。

厄齐尔敏捷地转头，将手伸向虚空一握，再往旁边一甩，布斯克斯连人带斗篷瞬间脱离了植物的牢笼，直接歪倒在厄齐尔身旁，不省人事。

“轰——”一声巨响传来，大家循声一看，发现声音是直接从据点发出的。

“不好，里面都是伤员！”许尔勒反应迅速地朝房子跑去，众人紧随其后。还未完全恢复体力的格策被罗伊斯直接拉上，眨眼就到了房子眼前。

看到眼前的景象，格策不禁倒吸了一口冷气。他们的临时据点已经面目全非，刚才的巨响显然是因为半个房顶的垮塌，现在那座二层建筑的一半都裸露在外，一层则被砖石和断裂的木料掩埋，根本看不到大门的位置。

“轰——”又一声巨响。被碎石堆积的一楼也开始摇晃，尘土之间依稀有一个庞然大物显现出来。随后传来的是一群动物杂乱无章的叫声，还不及大家反应，一群灰黑色的家鼠匆匆忙忙逃窜出来，差一点绊倒刚刚赶到的赫迪拉。警惕的犬吠声此起彼伏，散去的烟尘之中几只狗狗正不安地向半空中嘶吼，然后他们看到了——一个钢筋绞成的巨大怪物，内田笃人高高地居于其上，怪物伸出四只有力的钢铁足牢牢扒住地面，另外两只则类似手臂一样上下挥舞着，而令格策感到胃部一紧的是，其中一只钢铁手臂上正死死地掐着变身后的博阿滕！

钢铁骑士，这是他们给博阿滕准备的“可爱的小绰号”，但此时异化成金属的皮肤却刚好正中内田笃人的下怀，操纵金属的天赋让内田毫不费力地控制住了这位战士。

空中突然传来一声尖啸，胡梅尔斯唤来了鹰群，试图从空中对内田笃人和他的钢铁机器展开攻击。但巨鹰的血肉之躯无法抵抗金属机器的蛮力，很快鹰群们被冲得七零八落，几只躲闪不及的鸟儿还因此送了性命。

厄齐尔这一次不敢怠慢，他看准了胡梅尔斯和被护在身后的赫韦德斯的位置，双手高举在半空，肩部发力用力往回一拉，成功将两位猎梦人从房子中解救而出。“曼努！”他喊了一声，却没有得到回应。现在其他人的状况依然不明，而没有准确的位置或者亲眼看到，厄齐尔就无法施展他的隔空取物之力，将人救出来。

“托马斯和曼努被困在一侧墙角了，还有罗伯特也在里面。”胡梅尔斯将受伤的赫韦德斯安顿好，转过身来说，“当时天花板塌了下来，把我们隔开了。”

 “朱利安呢？他也和曼努他们在一起吗？”格策心急如焚地问，德拉克斯勒是个没有异能的普通人，在这种情况下几乎没有能自保的方法。

“他应该和沃尔法特医生在一起，他们刚刚一直待在佩尔的床前。”胡梅尔斯回答说，心也开始迅速下沉，“之前一切都好好的，但是这个内田突然就爆发了，他的力量太强，光凭我们根本没法阻止，屋子里都是伤员。而且这一切都太快了！”

“我进去看看！”罗伊斯马上说。

“不行，太危险了，那里随时都可能完全垮塌！”许尔勒表示反对。

“手套。”戈麦斯突然对许尔勒说，摘下后背的步/枪扔过来。许尔勒愣了一下，本能地伸手接住，总算理解了戈麦斯的意思。他点点头，从工具箱里找到一副手套发生装置递了过去。“只在上次试验之后做过一次调整，注意安全。”

戈麦斯也点点头，将两个发生装置握在双手之中。几秒钟之内，纳米材料就从装置内部延伸到整个手掌和小臂，只在手掌中心留下两个发射口。戈麦斯握了握拳，确定手套依然贴合他的手掌，转过身去对厄齐尔说：“送我过去，我来引开他，你们抓紧时间救人。”

无需再多交流，厄齐尔当机立断将手一推，戈麦斯突然出现在钢铁巨怪身前。只见他举起手掌，将爆炸能量通过手套发射口接连射向其中一只巨足，爆炸物的火焰在周围燃起，金属造物在冲击波的作用下开始产生断裂，怪物失去了平衡开始向一侧倾倒。戈麦斯闪身避开机器倒地的方向，灵活地靠近，迅速将其中一只手套收回，用裸露的手指在机器身上一点，宣示力量的红光很快将金属烤得一片炙热。热力随红光一起从戈麦斯触碰的那点开始扩散，金属表面像要融化般波动，力量在其下翻滚，渐渐逼近机器的造物主。

内田笃人大喊一声，在爆炸逼近前将一部分钢铁机器化成无数金属球悬浮在半空中，动能被分散了，炸裂的金属球随即在他们四周炸出无数朵金红色的烟花。戈麦斯没有恋战，迅速跑出烟花的包围，将内田笃人引向和据点相反的方向。

格策也没有耽搁，席地而坐展开自己的精神触角，慢慢深入在倾颓边缘的二层小楼，主动去感知猎梦人们的思想。“从大门进去，塌下来的顶棚后面有三个人，是曼努他们。”他闭着眼说，眼球在眼睑下飞速转动，精神触角拐了个弯又伸向左边，“朱利安他们在西边的卫生间里，那里有一块三角区，也是三个人，但是沃尔法特医生的情况不太好。”

“马尔科，带我一起进去。”厄齐尔说，“我需要去曼努那看看。”

罗伊斯迅速点头，抓住厄齐尔的手腕闪身进入建筑之中。客厅被尘土布满了，他们右边就是垮塌下来的一部分天花板，左边则是翻倒的病床和被挡在后面的卫生间房门。厄齐尔做了个手势，两个人兵分两路，朝里面摸去。

厄齐尔小心翼翼绕过障碍物，总算从碎石中找到一条缝隙。“曼努？”他小声喊着，这次石头后面很快传来了回应。“梅苏特？”是诺伊尔的声音，带着一点疑惑和惊喜。

“里面怎么样？”厄齐尔问。

“托马斯之前消耗太大一直很虚弱，罗伯特被石块擦伤了，除此之外都很好。”诺伊尔回答说。

“好极了，我们得把眼前的这堆石头移开，否则你看不到我。”厄齐尔说，开始动手清理那些碎石，“我们等马尔科成功之后再动手，你知道该怎么做。”

“我知道。”诺伊尔边干活边给以肯定回答。碎石堆中很快就被开辟出一个洞，他们能看见彼此了。

“马茨他们离这里大概20码，东北方向65度的位置。”厄齐尔注视着诺伊尔的双眼说道，“带好托马斯和那位罗伯特，等我的信号，我们一起来。”

诺伊尔点点头，设法让莱万的一只手从洞中伸出来，厄齐尔紧紧地握住。

 _马尔科出来了！_ 格策的声音在厄齐尔脑海中响起。

“走！”厄齐尔立刻开口。

两个人动作一致地将空闲的手向外一挥，清新的空气立即灌满了他们的鼻腔。诺伊尔咳嗽着将肩上的穆勒放下，厄齐尔也扶着莱万在一旁躺好。沃尔法特医生的出血已经被他自己用衣物止住了，德拉克斯勒看上去没有受伤，只是有些受到惊吓，默特萨克依然陷入昏迷，万幸的是身体没再遭受外伤。

看上去现在唯一需要解救的，就只有被内田牢牢控制住的博阿滕了。然而就在这时，格策的精神却突然接收到了一股不寻常的波动。

“霍尔特比！”他只来得及喊了一句，回过头时却发现许尔勒已经敏捷地开出了一枪。但一切为时已晚——霍尔特比编织的梦境已成，所有人都被拖入了那个凶险的热带雨林。

熟悉的雨林让格策如临大敌，不久之前的那次经历完全谈不上愉快，差一点被黑暗吞噬的感觉他也不想再感受第二次。如果说这次有什么能让他稍感安慰的话，就是有罗伊斯他们在身边。他们现在站成了一个圈，小心翼翼地将伤员们围在中央，警惕着周围的任何风吹草动。这一次，格策将精神体化成了一只蛛猴，它灵活的身体和丰富的感官能最大限度地给自己的主人提供帮助。

东方隐隐有爆炸声传来。赫迪拉和厄齐尔对视一眼，想去帮助自己的队友，却又不敢轻举妄动。缔造者就隐藏在这片森林后，一旦他们将战斗力分散，很有可能就会被霍尔特比抓住机会逐个击破。

就在这时，蛛猴突然尾巴直竖，嘴里发出一串尖利的叫声。周围的植物也开始簌簌摆动，似乎有什么正在其中朝他们走来。罗伊斯立即搭弓，箭头指向树叶晃动最剧烈的方向，许尔勒架好通电陷阱，格策则展开精神护盾挡在他们身前，其余仍有战力的猎梦人们也纷纷调动自己的异能，做出防御的姿态。

随着一阵巨大的咆哮声，几只鳄鱼从草叶之间猛扑出来。罗伊斯张弓三箭连发，将打头阵的那只鳄鱼射了个对穿，厄齐尔双手并用将两只扑来的鳄鱼挪走，差一点就被其中一只的尾巴扫到肩膀。许尔勒的机械陷阱限制住了第一波鳄鱼的进攻，但它们仍在源源不断地涌来。胡梅尔斯招伏了被困在陷阱里的鳄鱼们，命令它们转头攻向自己的同类，赫迪拉的催眠术也达成了一样的效果，但因为需要接触，催眠术的效果大打折扣。

在几乎没有人注意到的时候，一尾蛇游弋到猎梦人们的保护圈之中。格策的精神力已经分出一半用来维持护盾，蛛猴的感应能力也因此下降，等到他发现那条蛇的时候，毒牙离德拉克斯勒的胳膊只有几公分。

嗖地一声，一枚子弹应声而来，精准地击中了蛇头并将它从蛇身上分离。随后枪声接二连三地响起，正在厮杀的鳄鱼们很快纷纷中弹，几十秒的扫射之后，周围终于安静下来。猎梦人们看向四周，所有鳄鱼饮弹而亡，无一幸免。

树林中再次传出窸窣声，一个人影从中慢慢走了出来。是一个男人，看上去二十出头的年纪，黑色的牛仔帽下面是一双淡蓝色的圆眼睛。

“托尼？”穆勒最先喊出声来，“谢天谢地你终于回来了！”

男青年将手中的枪收回枪套放好，这才朝他们露出一个灿烂的笑容。“托尼·克罗斯，第三组成员，归队！”

 


	16. 黑夜咏叹

 

梦境消失了。

雨林的幻象如同被蚕食的桑叶，迅速在眼前失去了踪迹。眼中的世界重新恢复成夜晚的样子，突如其来的黑夜让猎梦人们适应了好一阵才习惯。

“他受了伤，居然还能撑这么久。”格策说，语气中带着十足的敬畏。蛛猴还在他身边不安地蹦蹦跳跳，对突然改变的环境充满了警惕。格策感激地拍了拍小家伙的头，让它回到自己的精神世界。

许尔勒紧锁着眉头没有说话，格策和罗伊斯不安地对视了一眼，最终还是决定什么都不说。

诺伊尔走上前去和队友打了个招呼。“找到人了？”他拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀问道。神枪手点点头，回以一个自信的笑容：“当然，也不看看我走了多久。”

“答复呢？”赫韦德斯皱着眉问。他肩上的绷带已经渗出了血液，看来之前的动作扯动了伤口，沃尔法特医生正设法用完好的那只手对他进行治疗，胡梅尔斯在一旁帮忙，神情专注，一言不发。

“等。”克罗斯摇摇头，只回答了一个字。

“我就知道会这样。”赫韦德斯长叹了口气，“菲利普总说我们太过依赖他了，可现在这个局面，光靠我们自己是没办法的。”

“贝尼，别说太多话，保存体力。”胡梅尔斯说，小心翼翼地给绷带打了个结。赫韦德斯在他担忧的目光中点了点头，不再开口。

“希望菲利普能及时赶到，现在我们太需要他了。”穆勒也叹了口气说，突然又想起什么来，转过头问诺伊尔，“巴斯蒂和卢卡斯什么时候回来？”

诺伊尔也摇头：“他们把佩尔放下就不见了。”

“他们去追菲利普了。”胡梅尔斯发现赫韦德斯又要说话，赶紧插话说，“菲利普一个人去的确让人不大放心。”

“闲聊可能得告一段落了，先生们。”赫迪拉指着前方说，“来人了。”

大家抬头往前看去，霍尔特比正在两个树人的守护下朝这边走来。他看上去伤得很重，尽管没有肉眼可见的伤口，但布斯克茨之前的攻击已经大大打击了他的神经系统，再加上刚才勉强使用的梦境具现化能力，现在的霍尔特比已经十分虚弱。即使这样，他依然能够驭使两个树人，这样的精神强度真的不容小觑。

许尔勒二话不说走上前去，格策想跟过去帮忙，被罗伊斯拦了下来。“让他自己解决。”罗伊斯说，轻轻地摇了摇头，“安德烈必须得自己面对，否则他在协会里会很尴尬的。”

格策偷偷往周围看了看，厄齐尔抱着胳膊站在一旁，目光中带着评估的神色。赫迪拉看上去也完全没有想插手的意思。胡梅尔斯守在伤员们前面，尽管站着不动，身体语言却明确地显示着敌意。

他立刻明白过来。

就像他将内田带回协会驻地时一样，和缔造者扯上关系的猎梦人必然要面对同伴的怀疑。更别说许尔勒和霍尔特比的关系远非格策和内田笃人这种同学关系可比，尽管许尔勒一直语焉不详，但格策有一种感觉，他们之间绝对不简单。

“收手吧，刘易斯。”许尔勒说，手中的枪管稳稳地指着霍尔特比，“你知道今天赢不了的。”

霍尔特比在树人的帮助下站直身体。“你也知道我得把罗伯特带回去。”

“我不会回去的。”莱万平静地说，“就算我变成一个一无是处的普通人，也不会再回去助纣为虐。”

霍尔特比冷笑了一声：“所以你这是决定与我们为敌了，罗伯特？”

“是你们在与全世界为敌。”莱万摇了摇头，没有因昔日同伴的话语而受到影响。“我受够了。即使教授要惩罚我，我也下定了决心。”

“即使代价是你的爱人？”霍尔特比意有所指地追问。

“我相信热罗姆。”莱万停了片刻，回答说。尽管他的语气依然保持镇定，但格策能感觉到他猛烈的精神波动，莱万显然是在担心被抓走的博阿滕。

一阵剧烈的爆炸声突然从远处爆发，随之而来是一声凄厉的惨叫。格策和德拉克斯勒同时认了出来，那是内田的声音。

“Uchi！”德拉克斯勒小小地惊叫了一声。

“你看，你们赢不了的。”许尔勒继续说，“你不可能意识不到这一点，刘易斯。我对你太了解了。”

“也许现在的你已经没有资格说这句话了。”霍尔特比危险地眯起眼睛。

“也许，老朋友。”许尔勒说着居然露出了一丝微笑，“但你总该记得欠我一条命。”他首先撤下手里的枪，把自己毫无防备地留在霍尔特比对面。

格策在心里偷偷为他捏了把汗。

霍尔特比盯着他看了好一会儿，许尔勒则回以坦诚的目光。“你果然还是知道该怎么对付我。”缔造者最后点点头说，“今天我把这份情还你，我们两不相欠。”

“你太客气了。”许尔勒也点头，转身回到猎梦人的队伍中。“也许你可以带上同伴一起走，他看上去行动不便。”他回过头来补了一句，厄齐尔在一旁懒洋洋地抬手，把布斯克茨送到霍尔特比面前。

“回见，刘易斯。”许尔勒朝前方挥了挥手。

霍尔特比看了他一眼，驱使着两只树人载上他们往远处走去。在他们的身影消失的那一刻，许尔勒脸上的微笑伪装也随之破碎，尽管他没有再说什么，格策的脑海中却明确地接收到了一片蔓延而来的悲伤。

 

德拉克斯勒把脸紧紧地贴在玻璃上，呼吸在眼前形成了一片白雾，他其实什么都看不清，但依然不愿离开这扇窗户。格策已经不想再费劲去把小兔子先生拉开了，前十一次他都是这么做的，但是每次不超过一分钟，烦躁的德拉克斯勒就又会回到他在窗户前的老位置，执拗地往里面看去，试图在沃尔法特医生忙碌的身影中判断出内田笃人的状况。

昨天晚上的突然爆发迅速消耗了内田的能量，戈麦斯甚至没来得及策划一场精确打击的爆炸，一切就都结束了。短暂的爆发之后，耗竭的精神力再也无法驱动身体调动异能，博阿滕被戈麦斯安全地救下，他们还顺便带回了奄奄一息的缔造者。“不能把他留在那里等死。”戈麦斯是这么说的。

昏迷的内田无法再靠自己抗衡疫苗带来的副作用，体内的细胞和组织被疫苗疯狂地掠夺，生命危在旦夕。沃尔法特医生虽然手伤未愈，依旧坚持在安全屋里彻夜奋战，试图留住这位年轻人的生命。

现在，几乎所有还能行动的猎梦人们都围在房间外面。距离他们从第二个据点转移到这个安全屋已经过去了四五个小时，没有人提出休息，大家都忐忑不安地等在这里，一边担忧着内田的伤势，一边提防着他再度爆发。

“滴——”屋里的机器突然发出刺耳的尖叫声，各种仪器随之响成一团。沃尔法特医生一把拉开房门冲出房间，大声喊道：“我需要至少三个单位的血！立刻，马上！”

“什么血型？”许尔勒反应很快地接问。

“疫苗对他的血液有影响，现在不好确定，只能先用O型血试试。”沃尔法特医生语速飞快，“他现在多处脏器受损，出血量很大，必须得快！”

“三个单位我能弄到，但是需要时间。”许尔勒不由得皱起了眉头，“我现在出发，最快也需要十五分钟才能回来。”

“我和你一起去！”罗伊斯立刻表态。

“不是这个问题。”许尔勒摇头，“就算我们不用在路上耽误时间，血液的调配也没法立即完成，我也需要向血液中心申请。”

“那我就和你一起去血液中心，争取在第一时间拿到血包。”罗伊斯说，“如果他们能让我直接去血库里拿更好。”

“你知道那不可能，马尔科。”许尔勒严肃地说，“他们还需要对血液进行处理才能放心交出来，我们可没法做得那么专业，既然是要拿来救命的，还是谨慎一些比较好。”

“现在就去，你们两个。”沃尔法特医生沉吟片刻，开口说，“尽量用最短的时间赶回来。在那之前我来想办法！”

许尔勒和罗伊斯对视一眼，都点点头，迅速转身离开走廊。

“好了，在场的诸位，为了争取时间我们得做点贡献了。”沃尔法特医生环视着周围的猎梦人们，“除了伤员以外，还有谁是O型血？”

一直站在窗户旁边的德拉克斯勒举起了手。

“我不知道自己是什么血型。”他看上去有点紧张，语速比平常要快一些，“但是我知道我的血能和任意一种血型兼容，而且不发生排斥反应。小时候我有过一次事故，医生为了确定我的血型做了检测，结果意外发现了这一点。我一直把它当作一个秘密，没和别人说过。”

“感谢上帝！跟我来，朱利安。”沃尔法特医生走过去拍了拍德拉克斯勒的肩膀。“还有谁接受过急救培训？我们人手不足。”他回过头问。

“朱利安和我在大一的时候选修过急救课程。”格策站出来说。

“我可以算作半个医生。”赫迪拉微笑着补充。

“好极了，先生们。”沃尔法特医生满意地点点头，“来吧，我们进去救他。”

格策跟在他们后面走进临时病房。内田笃人的床边被几台机器围住，显示器上的数字正飞速变化着。日本人脸色苍白，昏迷不醒，只有氧气面罩上的一点点雾气才能让人确定他还活着。

沃尔法特医生搬来一把椅子示意德拉克斯勒坐下，拉着他的一条胳膊找合适进针的位置。“一会儿我会先抽出一些来做配型，确定一下你的血液和他的能够融合，然后再把你的血输送给他。”德拉克斯勒点点头，医生继续说，“内田的血液需求量大，到时候我会适当多抽一些，你可能会感觉头晕，或者有点冷，这些都是正常反应，如果特别严重一定要说出来，我会中断抽血。”

“我没问题。”德拉克斯勒点点头让医生放心。

赫迪拉拿来抽血用的医疗器械，沃尔法特医生手脚麻利地进针，血液从导管流到配型用的塑料试管中。“把这个放到那个配型机器里，萨米。”医生一边把试管从导管上拔下来，一边吩咐说，“马里奥，帮我给内田的胳膊消毒。”

格策好不容易在内田的肘部内侧找到一处完好的皮肤。疫苗的反噬已经在皮肤上显现出来，密密麻麻的青黑色纹路从皮肤深处生长出来，逐渐覆盖了大半个身体。那些文身似的纹路带着不祥的凸起，在皮肤表面蜿蜒爬行，像是某种有自主意识的寄生生物。

“退后。”沃尔法特医生走过来，把格策拦在身后。他无视了那些肆意生长的青黑色印记，手起针落，赶在那块皮肤被缠上之前抽出了一管血。赫迪拉接过试管放入配型机，读秒结束后，仪器屏幕上给出了答案。

“这不可能！”沃尔法特医生大声说道。他双眼圆睁，瞪视着屏幕上的那幅令人迷惑的图像，脸上的表情是格策从未见过的惊讶。“朱利安，你的血不仅仅是万能血型。”他转过身来，紧紧按住德拉克斯勒的肩膀，语气中带着狂喜，“它是十九号疫苗的解药！”

“您说什么？”德拉克斯勒呆呆地问，他有些被吓住了。

“你的血，虽然我不知道是怎么做到的，但它的确能够阻止疫苗对血液细胞的反噬。”沃尔法特医生看着德拉克斯勒的双眼，一字一句地说，“内田有救了，他们都有救了！”

德拉克斯勒仍然愣在椅子上，保持着被抽血时的姿势。他的震惊在头脑中被无限放大，格策甚至没有刻意调动他的感知能力就接收到了那些不断爆炸着的感叹号。

格策自己也深感意外，尽管德拉克斯勒一直都羡慕格策能够拥有超能力，但他们都知道，小兔子先生是个普普通通的大学生。因为猎梦人协会和任务，他们不能再像以前一样随时随地在一起，但格策依然感激他的挚友，并且出于他普通人的身份对他时刻保护。现在，德拉克斯勒不仅仅拥有血型的秘密，他的血液很可能就是对付第三界最重要的秘密武器——他变成了一个超级英雄！

震惊过后，喜悦开始在心中浮现，格策无比安慰地想到，他们终于能再次并肩作战了！

“我还以为……我就是个普通人……”德拉克斯勒终于开口说，他的声音有一点颤抖。

“从现在起，你不再是个普通人了，孩子。”沃尔法特医生拍拍他的肩膀，露出欣慰的微笑。

 

格策站在剧院门口搓着手，天气对于柏林来说有点太冷了。今年罕见的低温席卷了整个德国，过多的降雪让人们的生活变得一团糟，更不用说居于南方的梅明根小镇了。镇上的居民有些年头没见过这么多雪了，唯一一辆巴士几乎停摆，格策不得不靠着罗伊斯的接送才能确保自己上课不会迟到。

圣诞假期他是和猎梦人们一起度过的，他们在那个小小的安全屋开了一个温馨的圣诞趴体。每个人的心情都很好。沃尔法特医生仔细研究了德拉克斯勒的血液，从他的血清中暂时分离出一种可以减弱十九号疫苗副作用的物质。莱万和内田都因此得益，尽管日本人似乎并不情愿接受来自猎梦人们的帮助。

博阿滕和莱万的婚礼被提上了日程，他们把好日子定在情人节的第二天，这一个月来一直在为此做准备。那会是个星期六，希望到时的天气也能配得上这个美妙的日子，格策由衷地这样希望。这对爱侣经历过太多磨难，是时候好好享受生活了。

剧院门口人还不多，他来早了。一张巨幅海报挂在剧院一侧的墙上，足足有三层楼高，《黑夜咏叹》的名字占据了海报的大部分，旁边还有一行醒目的字写着“不容错过的凄美爱情”。格策盯着那行字又看了一会儿，想着上一次见到这句话是在什么时候。他们的影视鉴赏课教授喜欢在快下课的时候放一些经典老片，有一次他放了《魂断蓝桥》，并将这部电影称为“三大不容错过的凄美爱情电影之一”。遗憾的是，直到那学期结束，他们也没法得知另外两部是什么。

“你到的真早，Sunny！”罗伊斯的声音在旁边响起。

格策回过头，发现罗伊斯正挂着招牌笑容看向自己。“我今天没课，而且安德烈捎了我一程。”他笑着回答说。

“这几天太冷了，早知道我就应该去接你！安德烈肯定把你带到他的公寓附近就不管了，我猜你是坐地铁来的。”罗伊斯皱着眉说，往手里哈了口气，帮他的男友暖露在外面的耳朵。

“安德烈要帮马里奥改进那副手套，还有贝尼的风翼。他太忙了，能有空跑一趟慕尼黑就很不容易了，不要对他太苛刻嘛！”格策吐了吐舌头说，“还好这个时间的地铁不恐怖，偶尔坐一坐地铁也不错。”

“再晚一点你就会被挤成一张人肉馅饼。”罗伊斯翻了个白眼，“我敢打赌安德烈不仅仅是因为有装备要研究。”他意味深长地说。

“真希望他们俩没事。”格策叹了口气，呼出的白气在他面前飘了一会儿就散了。“自从上次之后，安德烈一直都闷闷不乐，话也比之前少了。”他担忧地说，不由得皱紧眉头，“只靠他自己真的很难，但我们又不知道该怎么帮他。”

“这个世界就是这样，有时候除了依靠自己没有别的办法。”罗伊斯说，发现格策瞪大双眼看了过来。“怎么了？”他疑惑地问。

“你是谁？把我的马尔科怎么了！”格策假装惊讶地提高语调，伸手去掐罗伊斯的脸，“马尔科才不会说出这么有哲理的话来！你快把他还给我！”

“哎呦疼疼疼——”罗伊斯咧着嘴躲闪格策的攻击，看准一个空档转身就跑。

“喂，你别耍赖！”格策跟在后面紧追不舍，边跑边喊，“马尔科，你不许用能力！”

眼看罗伊斯即将消失在视线里，格策灵机一动，直接调动精神能力，将自己的精神触角直接伸向金发小火箭的精神世界。

“看你还往哪跑！”格策拍拍手，满意地看到自己的男朋友突然僵在原地，一步也迈步出去。

 _不是你说的不许用能力吗！_ 罗伊斯委屈的嚷嚷在脑海中传来。

 _我说的是 **你** 不许用。_格策笑嘻嘻地回答，得意于自己坦然的耍赖。

“先生，买束花吗？”一个小孩的声音传来。

格策低下头，发现一个挎着花篮的小男孩。小孩大概七八岁，长得虎头虎脑，水灵灵的浅绿色眼睛里闪着真诚的祈求。“先生，买束花吧！”小男孩说着拿出一束递过来，“把玫瑰花送给您心爱的女士，你们一定会幸福的！”

这个孩子长得实在可爱，格策忍不住想逗逗他。他蹲下身，摸了摸孩子的小脑袋：“可是，我没有心爱的女士，该怎么办呢？”

“那么对方一定是个相貌英俊的男士，你们一定非常般配。”小孩眨了眨眼睛，回答说。

“你怎么知道我一定有爱人呢？”格策有些惊讶地问。

“因为您看上去非常幸福。”小孩清脆地说。

罗伊斯远远地看到这一幕，没有了精神控制，他终于能够自由行动，几步就蹿回了格策身边。“你们在聊什么？”他好奇地问。

“我在买花。”格策用零钱换过小男孩手中那束玫瑰花，递到罗伊斯手里，“我记得你不讨厌玫瑰花。”

“送我的？”

“不然呢？”格策假装翻了个白眼。

“节日快乐，先生们！”小男孩儿朝他们鞠躬致谢，转身挎着篮子跑远了。

格策含着笑意戳了戳一旁的罗伊斯：“情人节快乐，马尔科·罗伊斯先生！”

罗伊斯把花束换到一只手上，用空闲的那只握住格策的手。“情人节快乐，我的Sunny！”

“哇——快看这里有人在虐狗！”熟悉的大嗓门。两个人转头一看，果然是穆勒，旁边还站着诺伊尔，不知道他们站在那里看了多久。与大呼小叫的穆勒不同，诺伊尔没有说话，然而他的脸上完全是一副看好戏的神情。

罗伊斯的耳朵肉眼可见地红了起来。

“你们还不是手牵着手招摇过市？”格策想都没想直接反驳，“明明有不让人看见的方式，但你们偏偏选择了发狗粮！我看你没立场说我们，托马斯！”

“今天情人节，不发狗粮的谁还出门？”厄齐尔一针见血地指出。

“梅苏特说的没错。”赫迪拉宠溺地摸了摸厄齐尔的头，赞同地附和。他和厄齐尔刚刚才到，刚好听到格策的话。

“你们……都是来看这部剧的？”格策有些惊讶。

“不然呢？”穆勒耸耸肩，似乎觉得这是显而易见的事，“菲利普老早就买好了锁区的票，专门给我们留了最好的位置。要不是因为马茨要陪贝尼回一趟哈尔滕，今天他们也会来的。哎，要是早知道他们不来看，应该把票转给巴斯蒂，既然他早就知道能找到卢卡斯的话……”

在穆勒的碎碎念中，罗伊斯神情严肃地皱起眉头。“你有没有发现一件事情？”他转过头问格策。

“什么事？”

罗伊斯开始掰着手指头数。“1，2，3……马茨和贝尼，还有……巴斯蒂……卢卡斯……菲利普家的那个小崽子算不算？也许算吧……那就是6，不对，是7！”

“怎么了，马尔科？”格策依然一头雾水。

“整个猎梦人协会里，算上我们居然有七对情侣！”罗伊斯惊讶地说，“之前我怎么没意识到这一点呢？我们可以改名叫猎梦人婚姻介绍所了！”

大家不约而同地哈哈大笑起来。

“佩尔会喜欢这个名字的。”诺伊尔抹着笑出的眼泪说。

“我说得难道不对吗？”罗伊斯有些委屈地看着这些笑个不停的同伴们。

“你说的没错，马尔科。”格策笑着拍了拍男友的肩膀，把他往前推去，“走吧，我们进去等着，黑夜马上要唱咏叹调了。”

“我同意！”穆勒搓着手表示赞同，“外面实在是太冷了，我以前怎么没发现柏林的冬天这么难熬？我的耳朵都要冻掉了！”

周围的人越来越多。许多情侣都和他们一样，选择在这个特别的日子体验一下这个据说不容错过的凄美爱情故事。刚刚下过的雪此时不再显得令人烦恼，而是平添了一些浪漫氛围。几个人说说笑笑地加入队伍中，随着不断散发着甜蜜气息的人流一起，往剧场大门走去。

 


End file.
